No One Mourns The Wicked
by MathBeth
Summary: Dumbledore est mort. Harry a l'impression que tout s'écroule autour de lui, et que rien n'a plus aucun sens: ni ses sentiments, ni son entourage, ni son présent, ni son passé, et encore moins son destin. Dumbledore est mort. Cependant, ce n'est pas le vieux magicien qui vient le hanter, mais Draco Malfoy, qui semble être invisible aux yeux de tous, sauf d'Harry.
1. The Greatest Wizard is Dead

Chapitre 1

Des flashs incessants hantaient l'esprit d'Harry. Il revoyait sans cesse le regard suppliant de son mentor, épuisé et faible, tenant à peine debout devant Rogue, qui pointait sa baguette sur lui. Il revoyait l'éclair vert heurtant Dumbledore de plein fouet, et ses grands yeux perdre instantanément leur lueur de vie. Il revoyait son corps tomber du haut de la tour d'astronomie, un poids mort s'écrasant sur le sol cinquante mètres en contrebas. Il se revoyait lui, figé et incapable de bouger. Incapable d'aider un adulte qui avait toujours cru en lui.

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'Harry n'avait pas quitté son lit au Terrier. Les Weasley venaient lui tenir compagnie tour à tour, la désolation évidente sur leurs visages graves. Leurs tentatives pour le réconforter passaient à travers Harry comme un vent hivernal, présents sur le moment, mais vite oubliés une fois qu'ils s'en allaient. Il sentait que quelque chose de sombre avait pris la place de ses émotions, alors qu'il ne cessait de repasser en boucle les évènements de cette soirée dans son esprit. S'il avait eu de la Pensine à portée de main, il aurait tout fait pour se noyer dedans en se regardant être plus impuissant que jamais.

Ron restait avec lui dès qu'il avait un moment de tranquillité, hors de ses responsabilités familiales. Il parlait de tout et de rien, tentant de combler le silence de mort pesant dans la chambre. Alors que les autres Weasley ouvraient les rideaux dès qu'ils entraient pour laisser passer la lumière du soleil par la grande fenêtre, Ron, lui, les laissaient fermés. Il semblait comprendre ce que traversait Harry, et ne cherchait pas à lui interdire de faire son deuil en paix. Mais Ron était mal à l'aise dans le silence, et ça Harry en était conscient. Il laissait donc son meilleur ami parler seul pendant des heures, abordant ses difficultés à comprendre les cours que madame MacGonagall leur avaient donnés en format papier avant de renvoyer tous les étudiants chez eux, ou encore de sa relation avec Hermione, et des sensations bizarres qu'il ressentait à ses côtés. Même si Harry ne répondait jamais, il écoutait ce que lui disait Ron, et quelque part il sentait que sa voix le berçait hors de cette anesthésie qu'il ressentait.

Hermione était rentrée chez elle directement après la fin des cours. Elle avait informé ses amis qu'elle serait bientôt présente au Terrier, mais qu'elle avait quelques affaires à régler avant de les rejoindre. En temps normal, Harry serait retourné chez les Dursley pour y rester durant toutes les vacances, mais il était incapable d'y rester seul. Il ne pouvait plus rester seul et impuissant comme cette nuit-là.

Bien que son esprit ait dirigé toute la haine qu'il ressentait vers Rogue, il savait que tout était de la faute de Draco Malfoy. Il l'avait filé durant toute l'année, et il savait que le jeune héritier avait fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Il était allé bien trop loin, et avait causé ce grand malheur. Bien qu'il ait fait preuve de lâcheté au moment crucial, il avait tout de même précipité la perte du plus grand sorcier de cette époque. Cependant, Harry n'avait rien en lui à accorder à Draco Malfoy aucune haine, aucune colère, et encore moins de pitié. Il méprisait l'élève de Serpentard, et n'avait aucun sentiment disponible pour lui. Il y avait un bien plus sombre Mal en ce monde qu'un gamin terrifié.

Ce jour-là, Ginny fut celle qui vint rendre visite à Harry en premier. Comme à son habitude, elle tira les rideaux et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant le vent froid des champs s'engouffrer dans la chambre, faisant à peine frissonner Harry, qui ne bougea pas. Ginny étudia le garçon quelques instants, avant de se rapprocher et s'assoir à côté de lui sur le lit, son poids faisant légèrement balloter le matelas. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du brun, qui ne lui accorda aucun regard. Elle en soupira, et le rejoignit dans sa contemplation du vide.

-Je me fais du souci pour toi Harry, il faut que tu sortes de cette chambre. Il faut qu'on continue, qu'on se batte.

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais sentit un ennui profond serrer son cœur. Il était fatigué fatigué de se battre, de voir ses proches mourir les uns après les autres. Il était fatigué d'être un survivant, d'être un héros malgré lui. Il voulait rester à jamais dans ce lit en bois qui craquait à chaque mouvement, et espérait que son corps finisse par fusionner avec le matelas.

-Ron aussi s'inquiète pour toi. Toute la famille a peur, Harry. On est terrifiés. Je sais que tu as vu Dumbledore mourir, je sais que tu étais proche de lui. Mais il faut qu'on se défende, ou sinon on subira tous le même sort. On a besoin de toi, Harry. On est là pour toi.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'avait plus de larmes à verser, mais cette douleur si familière revint s'insinuer dans sa poitrine. Les premiers jours après la mort de Dumbledore avaient été témoins de cauchemars infernaux où les amis proches d'Harry prenaient la place du vieux magicien. Dans certains de ces rêves, Draco Malfoy était le meurtrier. Dans un seul d'entre eux le Serpentard fut exécuté à son tour.

Ces cauchemars laissaient leur empreinte dans l'esprit du garçon, qui voyait désormais la mort sur chaque visage qu'il avait tenté de regarder. Depuis, il les évitait tous. Mais Ginny était insistante, et le secoua légèrement pour attirer son attention.

-S'il te plait Harry, dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Sa voix tremblait, et il était possible d'entendre les larmes qu'elle tentait désespérément de ravaler. Harry aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle avait raison, qu'il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, mais parler était encore trop dur. Vivre l'était aussi.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, attirant l'attention des deux adolescents. Hermione entra en trombe, essoufflée par la flopée de marches qu'elle avait dû monter pour arriver jusque-là. Elle avait les larmes aux jeux, et Harry eut le courage de regarder quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine. Ce fut comme un déclic, car ses propres yeux laissèrent place au chagrin, eux qui avaient été secs si longtemps. Hermione se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour la contrer, ni la réconforter. Elle se laissa aller et pleura silencieusement dans le cou d'Harry, tandis qu'il restait immobile, osant à peine respirer. Ginny les regarda, et semblait soulagée de voir Harry réagir à quelque chose à nouveau. Elle sourit faiblement, et quitta la chambre, laissant les deux amis d'enfance seuls.

-J'ai appris par Ron que tu n'avais pas quitté ta chambre depuis que tu étais arrivé, murmura-t-elle sans bouger.

-J'ai effacé la mémoire de mes parents. Ils ont tout oublié : Poudlard, la magie… Leur fille… Je n'ai plus de parents, Harry. Mais je n'aurai pas à les perdre à cause de Voldemort.

Harry se crispa. Hermione était de loin la personne la plus brave qu'il connaissait, et elle pleurait tout en lui racontant ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour garder ceux qu'elle aimait loin du danger. Harry se sentit médiocre à côté d'elle, car il n'avait fait que se cacher pendant tout ce temps. Il n'avait pas l'impression de mériter sa place auprès de personnes aussi fortes, qui arrivent encore à vivre et à aller de l'avant malgré tout.

-Harry, il faut que tu te lèves. Dumbledore a laissé quelque chose pour nous dans son testament, et il faut que tu descendes avec moi. C'est important.

Elle se détacha de lui, et le força à la regarder. Harry sentit un profond malaise l'agripper quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

-Je ne te demanderai pas de parler, ni même de rester avec nous toute la soirée. Mais j'ai besoin de trente minutes de ton temps. Ensuite, tu pourras revenir ici et tu auras la paix.

Harry trembla, ses muscles n'étant plus habitués à se mouvoir. Néanmoins, il affronta son esprit et son propre corps, et s'assit sur le lit. Tout tangua alors qu'il se leva péniblement, assisté par Hermione, qui avait une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux noisette. Elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Le vieux notaire envoyé par le ministère regarda tour à tour les trois jeunes assis sur le vieux canapé en tissu beige. Il n'était pas très vieux, probablement la quarantaine, mais ses traits étaient durs et creusés comme un homme d'une soixantaine d'année. Ses petits yeux n'avaient cessé de scruter les différents éléments de la maison depuis son arrivée, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était de la curiosité ou du mépris qui alimentait son regard. Sa bouche, elle, affichait une moue permanente, qui ne changea pas de sens quand il se mit à parler.

-Monsieur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a laissé un paragraphe citant monsieur Harry James Potter, mademoiselle Hermione Jean Granger et monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley dans son testament, réalisé huit mois avant sa mort, et signé de sa main. Je suis ici en son nom pour vous remettre les pièces mentionnées dans le papier que voici.

Il secoua un parchemin enroulé devant leurs yeux avant de s'appliquer à le dérouler, puis le parcourir des yeux. Il se racla la gorge avant d'entamer sa lecture à voix haute :

-A mademoiselle Hermione Jean Granger, je lègue la toute première version de l'ouvrage « Contes de Beedle le Barde » qui était en ma possession. Son brillant esprit saura démêler les fils de la narration.

L'homme se tourna vers le sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui, et fouilla quelques secondes dedans avant de sortir un vieux livre, recouvert par un vieux tissu noir. Il le tendit à Hermione, qui le prit avec soin avant de l'étudier silencieusement.

-A monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley, je lègue mon Déluminateur, qui saura l'éclairer en temps de pénombre.

Il fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et sortit un petit objet en forme de briquet, qu'il offrit à Ron. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en agrippant l'objet, ne comprenant pas l'utilité d'un tel lègue. L'homme sortit un petit boitier doré avant de se plonger à nouveau dans la lecture du testament.

-A monsieur Harry James Potter, je lègue le tout premier vif d'or qu'il a attrapé. Les souvenirs du passé sont précieux, mais ils sont influencés par notre point de vue. En espérant que celui-ci lui permette d'adopter une nouvelle façon de voir les choses.

Il enroula le parchemin avant de tendre le boitier à Harry, qui le prit d'une main engourdie. Il ne perdit pas de temps et ouvrit le couvercle, révélant le vif d'or. Il le saisit entre ses doigts, et le fit rouler dans sa paume distraitement, tentant de ressentir quelque chose, quoi que ce soit. Il attendit patiemment, cherchant le moindre mécanisme à enclencher pour que quelque chose se produise, mais rien n'arriva. Ce n'était qu'un vif d'or, et Dumbledore n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de laisser des babioles sans importance aux personnes qui avaient besoin d'indices sur ce qu'il fallait faire à présent que Dumbledore n'était plus là pour les aider. Harry jura silencieusement, et laissa une triste déception l'envahir. Il se mit à regretter sa chambre, maudissant chaque minute de plus passée à écouter la voix morne du notaire parler de la marche à suivre au niveau de la loi, et des papiers qu'il restait à signer.

Quand il partit enfin, Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers du Terrier sans adresser la parole à ses amis. Ron entama un geste pour le retenir, mais fut arrêté par Hermione, qui secoua la tête tristement. Harry remonta donc dans sa chambre, prêt à passer autant de temps qu'il ne le faudrait loin du monde et de son horreur.

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans l'embrasure de la porte lorsqu'il vit une figure familière assise sur le lit, aussi droit qu'une statue. Draco Malfoy se tenait là, un air paniqué figeant ses traits fins alors qu'il observait la chambre et la façon que la lumière avait de réverbérer sur les objets en métal. Harry entra lentement dans la chambre, mais Draco semblait l'ignorer. Quand il posa enfin ses yeux sur Harry, sa panique laissa place au choc, puis à l'espoir.

-Potter ? Est-ce que tu me vois ?


	2. Terrible Green Blizzard

Chapitre 2

Malfoy se leva brusquement du lit, manquant de tomber. Il semblait accorder une importance extrême à Harry, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il resta parfaitement immobile alors que le jeune blond s'approcha de lui, tendant ses mains en avant.

-Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu me vois, supplia Malfoy dans un murmure.

Harry était épuisé à cause des cauchemars à répétition et de sa léthargie. Draco Malfoy n'avait aucune raison d'être au Terrier à ce moment, non seulement car la maison avait été protégée par un sort de confidentialité depuis l'attaque des Mangemorts en cinquième année, mais également car le garçon était leur ennemi. Harry se demanda s'il était en train de rêver éveillé, ou si tout l'entretien avec le notaire n'était qu'un autre de ses cauchemars élaborés par son esprit torturé. Ne sachant quoi penser, il décida d'ignorer la vision et se contenta de contourner le Serpentard pour retourner se coucher dans son lit en soupirant. Malfoy balbutia en le regardant faire, et tapa du pied en voyant qu'il n'avait pas réussi son effet.

-Pitié, Potter, je suis sûr que tu me vois. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe !

Il s'approcha rapidement du lit et s'agenouilla devant le visage d'Harry, qui tenta de fixer un point inexistant pour ne pas le suivre des yeux. Draco fronça les sourcils, sa respiration s'accélérant petit à petit. Harry se demandait pourquoi il était en train de rêver de son ennemi dans une situation aussi banale, au lieu de revivre les évènements de la tour d'astronomie comme il en avait l'habitude.

-Personne ne me voit, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai atterri ici. Je ne sais même pas où je suis, mais je n'ai pas pu quitter cette pièce depuis mon arrivée. Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de m'aider, mais je t'en prie, Potter. Ecoute-moi. Regarde-moi !

La voix s'était brisée à la fin de sa demande, ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry, malgré tous ses efforts pour ignorer cette vision. Malfoy avait les larmes aux yeux, et semblait terrifié. Son visage était très près de celui de l'autre garçon, si près qu'il pouvait voir la pâleur atroce de son teint, ainsi qu'une légère cicatrice au bas de sa joue gauche. Il se mit à se demander pourquoi toute cette hallucination était aussi précise. Une larme coula le long de la joue du Serpentard, et Harry la regarda distraitement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez le blond.

-Tu me vois, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi es-tu le seul à me voir, et pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

Harry avait beau ressentir cette lassitude familière, une pointe de curiosité arriva à le piquer. Une hallucination n'avait pas de corps réel, n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait donc passer son bras à travers Malfoy, et ce dernier partirait probablement en fumée comme lorsqu'Harry voyait Voldemort devant lui ou bien il finirait par se réveiller par le mouvement. Dans tous les cas, tenter de toucher ce qui se tenait devant lui était la seule idée qu'il avait pour le moment.

Ainsi, il ferma son poing et le projeta en plein dans le visage de son ennemi. A sa plus grande surprise, ses phalanges impactèrent le nez du blond, qui hurla de surprise et de douleur, s'écrasant sur le sol de la chambre dans un bruit étouffé. Harry se redressa vivement, inspectant sa main, dans laquelle le sang pulsait avec force le long des doigts qui avaient touché le cartilage de l'autre. Il l'entendit gémir de douleur, et finit par tourner son attention sur lui.

Malfoy cachait son nez dans sa main, et avait fermé les yeux tandis qu'il grognait, attendant que la douleur ne passe. Après quelques secondes, il rouvrit enfin ses paupières et jeta un regard furieux à Harry.

-Mais t'es malade ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! S'écria-t-il, sa voix légèrement plus nasillarde qu'avant.  
-Tu n'es pas une hallucination, constata Harry d'une voix rauque.  
-Bien sûr que non, espèce, d'abruti. Tu aurais pu parler, au lieu de me mettre un pain pour vérifier.

Harry ne répondit pas, et se contenta de le regarder avec mépris. S'il n'était pas une illusion, alors cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un intrus dans la maison des Weasley. La colère remonta en lui alors qu'il se jeta sur sa baguette, la pointant droit sur Draco, qui reprit immédiatement son air paniqué.

-Non, attends ! Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici !  
-Et tu espères que je vais te croire ?! HERMIONE ! RON !  
-Ça ne servira à rien de les appeler, ils ne me verront pas, prévint Malfoy en prenant un air ennuyé.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans la cage d'escalier, et les deux amis du Griffondor déboulèrent dans la chambre, baguette à la main. Ron s'avança jusqu'au lit, regardant chaque élément de la pièce avec suspicion.

-On t'a entendu crier, tout va bien ?! Questionna Hermione en fixant le jeune garçon, ignorant complètement Malfoy qui se tenait toujours assit par terre, les yeux fermés.  
-Malfoy est juste là ! Cracha Harry en le fusillant du regard.  
-Quoi ?

Hermione eût l'air perdue, regardant autour de la chambre sans s'arrêter sur l'intrus à ses pieds. Ron, lui, dévisageait désormais Harry comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Harry, il n'y a que nous dans cette chambre, dit-il avec hésitation, regardant Hermione en quête de soutien.  
-Non, vous ne le voyez pas ? Il est juste là, sur le sol !

Harry pointa l'endroit avec insistance, et le blond le regarda avec impatience.

-Ils ne m'entendront même pas, dit-il avec détachement.  
-Là ! Il vient de parler ! S'écria Harry, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était le seul à voir son ennemi en plein milieu de la chambre.  
-Harry, je sais que tu traverses une période extrêmement difficile… Commença Hermione faiblement.  
-…Mais ton état ne va faire qu'empirer si tu continues à poursuivre cette obsession sur Malfoy. On sait qu'il est coupable, mais on a plus urgent à régler.

Harry se sentit rougir alors que Malfoy le fixa avec étonnement et une légère pointe d'amusement. Il regarda Ron avec mécontentement.

-J'avais raison sur toute la ligne, et vous ne m'aviez pas cru ! Et là je vous dis encore la vérité, et vous ne faites rien à part me regarder comme si j'avais un troisième bras dans le dos ! Grogna-t-il, serrant sa baguette entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent.  
-Tu nous faisais le coup tous les ans ! Comment pouvait-on savoir ! s'offusqua Ron.  
-Ron, ça suffit ! Il a raison, on aurait dû l'écouter. Harry, tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours, tu bois à peine, et c'est la première fois depuis une semaine que tu te lèves de ce lit. C'est peut-être Voldemort qui te tend un piège, ou ton imagination. Tu sais, l'anémie…

Hermione entama une longue explication sur les causes possibles de cette apparition soudaine de Draco Malfoy dans la chambre d'Harry, qui arrêta de l'écouter après quelques temps, excédé que ses amis ne le croient pas. Il scruta le visage de son ennemi, qui ne le regardait plus, préférant se concentrer sur le paysage visible à travers la fenêtre. Une expression de culpabilité passa sur son visage, assez longtemps pour qu'Harry puisse la voir. Cependant, il se ressaisit bien vite en secouant la tête, et reprenant son air ennuyé. Harry se demandait comment il pouvait prouver à ses amis que Malfoy était bel et bien réel, alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à douter de sa propre stabilité mentale. Il l'avait pourtant frappé…. Mais oui !

-Hermione, avance tout droit jusqu'au lit. Ne dévie pas ta trajectoire, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sérieux.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je vais te prouver que j'ai raison. Marche-lui dessus.  
-Tu sais bien recevoir tes invités, commenta Malfoy d'un ton sarcastique en croisant les bras.  
-Tu ne seras jamais un invité ici, Malfoy.

Le blond haussa simplement les épaules, peu touché par la remarque. Hermione regardait Harry avec suspicion, mais finit par céder. Elle marcha prudemment en direction du lit, s'approchant de plus en plus du Serpentard, qui attendit patiemment. Mais l'expérience n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car Hermione passa complètement à travers du corps de Malfoy, qui frissonna visiblement une fois qu'elle l'eut traversé. Harry baissa enfin sa baguette, abasourdi.

-Je ne comprends pas, je l'ai frappé tout à l'heure. J'ai réussi à le toucher… Marmonna-t-il en regardant sa main avec incrédulité.

Hermione eut l'air peinée, et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

-Harry, il faut que tu manges, et que tu te reposes pour de vrai. J'ai demandé à Lunard d'apporter des potions de sommeil pour toi, tu n'auras pas à te soucier des cauchemars pendant quelques temps. Plus tu reprendras des forces, mieux ça ira. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de voir, mais c'est probable que ce soit la fatigue, ou un piège. Fais attention, d'accord ?

Harry ne répondit pas, contrarié de ne pas être pris au sérieux une fois de plus. Ron semblait gêné que les choses aient pris de telles proportions, et proposa à Hermione de retourner en bas d'un geste de la tête. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, puis retourna son attention sur Harry.

-Je vais aller te chercher à manger, repose-toi encore un peu.

Les deux amis d'Harry se dirigèrent vers la porte, regardant une dernière fois derrière eux avant de quitter la pièce. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Malfoy poussa un long et bruyant soupir.

-Si à l'avenir tu pouvais t'abstenir de demander à des gens de me traverser, ce serait gentil, dit-il en se relevant.  
-Je ne te dois rien, Malfoy. Tout est de ta faute.  
-C'est ça. C'est moi qui ai donné le biberon au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son enfance, et qui l'a poussé dans cette voie, ironisa-t-il avec dédain.  
-Pas besoin de ça pour être un meurtrier à ses ordres.

L'élève de Serpentard se dirigea vers Harry et l'agrippa violement par le col de son tee-shirt. Ils pouvaient donc se toucher, il n'avait pas imaginé ça !

-Je suis plein de choses, Potter. Mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Moi aussi, je peux te frapper, alors fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, menaça-t-il, ses yeux gris emplis de colère ne quittant pas ceux d'Harry.  
-Tu es un lâche, ça tu l'es.

Le coup partit sans crier gare. Harry se tint la mâchoire, sentant encore la trace du poing l'ayant percuté.

-Je t'ai dit de faire attention à ce que tu dis, Potter. Tu ne sais RIEN de moi.  
-J'en sais bien plus que tu ne le penses, objecta vicieusement Harry, sentant la colère remonter en lui, allumant un feu éteint depuis plusieurs semaines.  
-C'est sûr que ta petite ''obsession'' a dû t'apporter un bon nombre d'éléments. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de réussir ma mission, donc tu n'es peut-être pas aussi bon que tu le penses.  
-Et tu en es fier ?! Tu es fier d'avoir causé la mort de Dumbledore ?!

Malfoy était rouge de colère, une veine tambourinait doucement sur son front tandis que sa mâchoire se contractait. Ses poings étaient prêts à balancer un autre coup à Harry, il pouvait le deviner à la position agressive que le blond adoptait.

-Tu. Ne. Sais. Rien. De. Moi.  
-J'ai tout vu, ce soir-là. Je t'ai vu.

Le choc passa dans les yeux du Serpentard, mais la colère revint presque immédiatement.

-Tu as donc vu que je n'ai rien fait.  
-Au contraire. Tout est de ta faute.

Malfoy émit un son d'agacement, et se retourna vivement pour faire dos à Harry, qui continuait à le regarder avec haine.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici Potter, parce que j'aimerais être partout sauf en ta compagnie. Entourés de traitres à leur sang et de sangs de bourbe.  
-Je t'interdis d'insulter mes amis ! Cria Harry en pointant à nouveau sa baguette en direction de Malfoy.  
-Et te laisser m'insulter gratuitement à la place ? S'offusqua le blond en tournant la tête pour le regarder avec incrédulité.  
-Tu mérites ce que je te dis.

Malfoy sembla blessé. Il s'éloigna d'Harry et agita une de ses mains.

-Je m'en vais. Je ne supporte pas ta présence, déclara-t-il froidement.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par là.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Harry avec ce même regard blessé, puis transplana. Bon débarras.

 _Greetings and Salutations à vous tous, j'espère que vous allez bien, et que ce début de fanfiction vous plait !_

 _ **No One Mourns The Wicked**_ _est l'œuvre que je dédie au_ _ **NaNoWriMo 2018**_ _, donc attendez-vous à environ un chapitre par jour pendant tout le mois de Novembre ! Je suis contente de pouvoir écrire cette fanfiction, car elle est un peu comme mon bol d'air en pleine correction de mon livre !_

 _Le but de_ _ **NaNoWriMo**_ _est de faire 50 000 mots en un mois, et j'espère vraiment pouvoir réaliser l'entièreté de cette fanfiction avec autant de mots, voire un peu plus si besoin ! Si je pouvais la finir en fin Novembre ce serait l'idéal ! En attendant, j'espère que vous suivrez l'histoire avec autant de plaisir que moi j'ai à l'écrire !_

 _Je vous embrasse,_  
 _MathBeth._


	3. Loathing

Chapitre 3

Harry se réveilla au son de reniflements. Son esprit, embrumé par la potion de sommeil qu'il avait prise avant de se coucher, mit quelques secondes à se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Mais une fois que tout lui revint en mémoire, il se redressa rapidement et saisit sa baguette.

- _Lumos !_

Ne portant pas ses lunettes, il ne put distinguer que des formes grossières dans la direction du rayon de lumière. Il apercevait une forme humaine assise sur le sol, possédant des habits noirs et deux cheveux blonds. Il tâta autour de son lit pour retrouver les lunettes qui lui permettraient de confirmer ses soupçons.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, Malfoy ?  
-Je n'en sais rien.

La voix du jeune Serpentard était déprimée, et trembla légèrement sur la fin. Quand Harry trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et porta les verres à ses yeux, il put voir que le garçon était replié sur lui-même, ses bras entourant les jambes qu'il avait ramenées à son torse. Il se mordait pensivement la lèvre inférieure, et il était possible d'entrevoir une rougeur sous ses yeux.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda froidement Harry, plus intéressé par la cause que par l'état de son ennemi.  
-J'ai transplané au Manoir, personne ne me voyait. Trente minutes plus tard, j'ai commencé à avoir mal partout et je me suis évanoui. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais réfléchit à tout ça. Pourquoi Malfoy était-il ici, et pourquoi était-il le seul à pouvoir le voir et le toucher ? Etait-ce un sortilège destiné à le piéger ? Est-ce que Malfoy lui mentait ? Qui était à l'origine du sort, Voldemort ? Pourquoi choisirais-t-il Malfoy, de toutes les personnes à son service ? Il aurait été plus simple de maudire un de ses amis s'il voulait obtenir des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais comment Malfoy avait-il pu retrouver le chemin du Terrier ? Aucun élément de cette histoire n'avait de sens.

-Est-ce que tu es réel ? Questionna Harry en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le lit.  
-Oui. Je crois ? Je ne suis plus si sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne peut me voir ?  
-C'est moi qui pose les questions, Malfoy.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, mais n'objecta pas. Harry avait baissé sa baguette, qui était désormais posée entre ses jambes, toujours allumée. Il pouvait voir le Serpentard se balancer légèrement, les larmes débordant de ses yeux sans jamais tomber.

-Est-ce que tu as ta baguette ?  
-Non, je ne la retrouve plus. Je sais transplaner et faire quelques sorts sans elle.  
-Est-ce que tu es armé de quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

Malfoy regarda Harry avec incrédulité.

-Tu me prends pour quoi, un barbare ? Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas d'armes de moldus. Je te l'ai dit : un moment j'étais avec ma famille au Manoir, et la seconde d'après je me retrouve je ne sais où avec toi et ta bande de Griffondor.  
-Donc tu ne sais pas où tu es non plus ?  
-Non, je devrais ? Je te l'ai dit : c'est arrivé sans explication. Je ne sais ni où je suis, ni pourquoi je suis ici.

Bien qu'Harry n'ait absolument aucune confiance en son ennemi, il pouvait voir à son regard paniqué qu'il disait la vérité. De plus, s'il était venu ici en espion, il aurait été idiot qu'il passe son temps enfermé dans la chambre d'Harry alors qu'il dormait, au lieu de partir explorer les lieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au Manoir avant d'atterrir ici ?  
-Je cherchais à comprendre pourquoi personne ne me voyait.  
-Depuis combien de temps tu es comme ça ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. Quelques jours.  
-Pourquoi personne ne te voit ?  
-Je t'ai dit que je n'en savais rien !

Malfoy venait de crier sa dernière réponse. Il sembla surpris du bruit qu'il faisait, et se reprit vite, passant une main dans ses cheveux poussés en arrière. De toute évidence, personne ne l'avait entendu à part Harry, et ce fait fut confirmé quand personne n'apparut dans la chambre, prêt à attaquer.

-Tu te souviens de la dernière interaction que tu as eue ? finit par demander Harry, légèrement moins durement.  
-C'était probablement avec ma mère.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait ?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas, Potter. Rien d'important.

Le visage de Malfoy se durcit alors qu'il jeta un regard noir à Harry. Il savait que la situation était étrange, et qu'il dépassait les limites de leur relation de haine mutuelle en posant toutes ces questions, mais il savait aussi que plus tôt il serait débarrassé de ce problème, plus tôt il pourrait cesser de prétendre qu'il était prêt à faire face à Voldemort.

-Très bien, si tu peux régler ça tout seul alors je t'en prie, fais donc. J'ai mieux à faire que d'aider l'ennemi en plein milieu de la nuit.  
-Tu crois que je n'ai pas passé tout ça en revue, déjà ?! Je ne suis pas idiot, Potter. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui a pu causer ça. Pour ce que j'en sais, c'est peut-être l'un d'entre vous, pour me soutirer des informations sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-Ce serait complètement idiot de notre part, tu es sûrement celui qui en sait le moins.

Le blond sembla offusqué par les propos d'Harry, mais n'en dit rien. Il se contenta de tourner la tête, et rester muet durant quelques minutes. Harry n'aimait pas du tout cette situation le visage du garçon lui rappelait la terreur qu'il avait ressenti en faisant face à Dumbledore, puis la suite des évènements qu'il ne cessait de revivre dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas rester avec Draco Malfoy. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être hanté par ses cauchemars.

-Jusqu'où peux-tu aller en transplanant ? finit-il par demander, attirant l'attention du Serpentard.  
-Je n'ai essayé que le Manoir. En marchant, je n'ai pas pu quitter la chambre jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Je ne pouvais pas transplaner non plus avant de te voir.  
-Ça n'a aucun sens, commenta Harry.  
-Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Harry dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas répondre quelque chose d'insultant. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de travailler avec Malfoy s'il voulait s'en libérer.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de me tuer dans mon sommeil ? interrogea le brun en fronçant les sourcils, scrutant le visage pâle devant lui.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je tuerais la seule personne qui me voit ? Réfléchis. Si tu me vois, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Vous, les Griffondor, vous n'avez jamais appris à voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez.

Harry roula des yeux. Malfoy n'avait pas tort, il était inutile de le tuer s'il avait besoin de son aide. Cependant, lui, n'avait aucune raison de subir les frasques du garçon qu'il détestait. Il tendit sa baguette.

- _Stupéfix._

Le sort jaillit de sa baguette, et fonça droit sur le blond, qui émit un cri d'effroi. Le sort ne s'arrêta pas une fois qu'il atteignit le corps de Malfoy, et continua son chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque deux mètres plus loin. Il rebondit sur une rangée de livres, les faisant s'étaler sur le sol en parquet. Malfoy, furieux, fusilla Harry du regard.

-Mais tu es malade ?! Tu aurais pu me blesser ! Tu es complètement dingue !  
-J'aurais essayé, répondit simplement Harry en haussant les épaules.  
-Essayé quoi, de me prouver que j'ai tort de croire que je vais pouvoir me sortir de cette situation ?! Ne refais plus jamais ça !  
-De toute façon, ça n'a pas marché. Arrête d'être une diva pendant cinq minutes, Malfoy.

Le blond se leva, les bras tendus.

-Ce n'est pas faire la diva quand on te vise avec un sort, Potter. Et vu ce que tu m'as fait il y a quelques mois…  
-C'était un accident. Je ne savais pas ce que faisait ce sort, se justifia Harry en évitant le regard de son ennemi.  
-Merveilleux. Je me sens tellement mieux en sachant ça. J'aurais pu mourir, tu t'en rends compte ?  
-Vu ce que tu préparais, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été plus mal.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Harry regretta ce qu'il venait de dire. Quand il vit que Malfoy n'était pas prêt de répondre, il risqua un regard dans sa direction. Le jeune avait désormais les bras le long du corps, et fixait Harry avec une expression de douleur.

-Tu as raison. J'aurais sûrement dû mourir, ça aurait rendu service à beaucoup de monde.

Il se retourna vivement, et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand il tenta de l'ouvrir, un courant électrique traversa la poignée et électrocuta ses doigts, le faisant sursauter.

-Merde !

Son regard alla de sa main à la poignée pendant quelques secondes. Il finit par lâcher un juron, et retourner vers la bibliothèque, conte laquelle il s'adossa avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol, tournant le dos à Harry.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir, constata Harry en étudiant le dos de Malfoy, et la façon dont son haut semblait trop grand pour lui.  
-Quel esprit de déduction. Digne d'un futur Auror.  
-Tu as réussi à transplaner jusqu'à chez toi, marcher dans ton manoir, mais tu ne peux pas quitter cette pièce, continua le brun en ignorant la remarque.  
-Et ça devait tomber sur moi…

Malfoy avait marmonné cette phrase, mais Harry avait pu sentir le désespoir sous-jacent. Le Serpentard s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, et se tenait les côtes tentant de minimiser ses tremblements. Harry s'en voulait encore pour ce qu'il avait dit, et sentit un élan de pitié pour son ennemi de toujours. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, forcé au milieu d'une guerre qui ne devrait pas le regarder. Comme Harry, qui était forcé de vaincre un homme bien plus vieux que lui. Un homme qui aurait dû être vaincu par un adulte, pas un enfant. Il détestait le fait que des enfants soient obligés de participer à une telle horreur.

-Est-ce que tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure, honteux de s'inquiéter pour l'autre garçon.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ?  
-J'aurais pu ne pas demander, répondit Harry.  
-… J'ai toujours froid.

Harry hocha la tête, avant de se rappeler que son interlocuteur était dos à lui. Il prit le plaid que lui avait donné Ginny plus tôt dans la soirée, et se leva pour s'approcher du garçon assit par terre. Il jeta plus ou moins la couverture sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter. Le blond releva son regard vers lui, surpris d'un tel élan de compassion à son égard. Etonnamment, la couverture ne l'avait pas traversé, ce qu'Harry nota dans un coin de son esprit. Malfoy s'enroula dedans, frissonnant une dernière fois en se replaçant plus confortablement sur le sol.

-Si on doit se supporter, il va falloir qu'on arrête de s'insulter à tout bout de champ, déclara-t-il, restant debout devant la maigre figure assise.  
-Après des années de rivalité, ce sera étrange, commenta Malfoy avec un demi-sourire triste.  
-Mais c'est nécessaire. Aucun de nous deux n'a envie de passer l'éternité coincé avec l'autre.

Malfoy marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne put entendre, mais il décida de croire que le jeune sorcier était d'accord avec lui. Il hocha encore la tête, et repartit vers son lit.

-On tentera d'élucider tout ça demain, dit-il en se couchant.  
-Merci.

Harry fixa la forme sur le sol quelques instants. Malfoy ne tremblait plus, mais il avait pu sentir l'émotion transpirer dans sa voix. Il finit par grogner nonchalamment en réponse, sentant la fatigue revenir en lui, déferlante portant avec elle des nuits entières d'insomnie, ainsi que le poids de la tristesse et du vide qu'il n'avait cessé de ressentir. Être hanté par un Malfoy que personne d'autre ne voyait était étrange, mais lui avait permis le temps de quelques heures de sortir de sa léthargie. Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de chevet, puis tendit les mains vers sa baguette et l'effleura de ses doigts.

- _Nox._


	4. Look What We've Got

Chapitre 4

Harry se réveilla tôt. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que Malfoy était déjà debout, et fixait le contenu d'un livre ouvert posé sur le sol, près de là où il avait dormi. Le jeune Griffondor grogna de fatigue et s'étira dans le lit, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Le son des articulations craquant sous la pression sembla attirer l'attention du blond, qui redressa la tête pour observer son ennemi. Harry s'assit lentement, et passa une main sur son visage avant de tendre le bras pour attraper ses lunettes.

-Merlin soit loué, tu es réveillé. Je serais devenu fou si j'avais eu à lire ces deux pages une trentième fois, commenta Malfoy d'une voix ennuyée.  
-Tu aurais pu tourner la page, répondit mollement Harry sans bouger du lit.  
-Je n'arrive pas à le toucher. Même la couverture a fini par me traverser.

Le brun se concentra sur le visage de son interlocuteur, qui montrait une inquiétude évidente. Bien que la peau de l'héritier Malfoy ait toujours été très blanche, il était désormais d'une pâleur extrême, bien pire que la veille. Harry se souvint que le fait qu'il ne puisse rien toucher n'était pas récent, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas dû manger depuis quelques temps.

-Est-ce que tu as faim ? demanda-t-il en appuyant son regard sur le corps maigre du jeune devant lui.  
-Je meurs de faim, avoua-t-il sans honte.  
-Suis-moi.

Harry se leva du lit, et s'étira une dernière fois, surprenant au passage le coup d'œil discret que Malfoy porta au bas de son ventre, là où son tee-shirt remontait légèrement. Il arqua un sourcil en le voyant tourner brusquement la tête, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Le Serpentard ne se leva qu'une fois qu'Harry eut atteint la porte de la chambre, et se colla presque à lui quand il l'ouvrit.

Le jour se levait à peine sur le Terrier, et personne n'était encore debout à cette heure. La famille se levait habituellement aux coups de neuf heures du matin, prenant leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, et discutant vivement, leurs voix portant dans toute la maison. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever si tôt, et trouva le silence suffoquant. La porte de la chambre menait droit sur les escaliers en colimaçon qui reliaient toutes les chambres entre elles, et ce sur trois étages. Il s'avança et commença à descendre les marches silencieusement, suivi par Malfoy, qui regardait tout autour de lui avec affolement. Apparemment, il pouvait désormais quitter la chambre, du moins quand il était accompagné d'Harry.

-On est chez les _Weasley_?! chuchota Malfoy avec dédain.  
-Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, tu peux dire adieu à la nourriture.

Les lèvres de Malfoy formèrent une grimace de dégout, mais il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de suivre son guide. Ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, où ils durent éviter quelques meubles pour se rendre à la cuisine.

-Agencement est horrible. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils arrivent à vivre si nombreux dans une si petite bicoque.  
-Tout le monde n'a pas le luxe de vivre dans un manoir servant de maison d'hôte à Voldemort.

Une nouvelle grimace sur le visage pointu de Malfoy, cette fois accompagnée d'un regard colérique. Harry haussa les épaules, se savant prêt à mordre à nouveau si le Serpentard osait s'en prendre à sa famille de substitution.

Il trouva du pain ainsi que du jambon posés sur la table, protégés par un sort de conservation. Utilisant ce qu'il put trouver, il prépara un sandwich simple qu'il posa dans une assiette avant de tendre le tout au blond, qui jaugea le maigre repas avec un air supérieur.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver pour le moment. Si tu as encore faim après, je te ferai autre chose. De plus, ce serait bête de gâcher s'il s'avérait que tu ne pouvais pas manger.  
-Oh non, et si je n'arrivais pas à manger ? chevrota la voix de Malfoy en regardant Harry avec effroi.  
-Essaye avant de penser.

Le blond hésita quelques temps, mais finit par hocher la tête. Harry posa l'assiette sur le comptoir, juste en face de Malfoy. Aussitôt, le jeune tendit la main, mais cette dernière traversa l'assiette, comme ils ne l'avaient craint. Déçu, Malfoy soupira et mit ses poings sur ses hanches dans une attitude boudeuse. Harry réfléchit longuement, se demandant pourquoi l'autre garçon avait pu tenir la couverture la nuit dernière, mais n'avait pu saisir le sandwich. Quelle était la condition pour que quelque chose puisse l'atteindre, si rien ne pouvait le toucher ? Rien, sauf…

-Je vais tenter quelque chose, déclara Harry en rejoignant le côté du comptoir de Malfoy, qui le regarda faire avec intérêt.

En arrivant, il prit le sandwich entre ses mains, et le tendit en direction de la bouche du blond, qui recula de surprise. Il regarda Harry comme s'il avait deux têtes, mais cessa de reculer quand il vit que le brun tentait de l'aider. Prudemment, Malfoy tendit le coup en direction du sandwich, et ouvrit la bouche juste avant de l'atteindre. Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il croqua dans le pain, arrachant une grosse bouchée qu'il prit temps de mâcher tout en fermant les yeux. L'expression de béatitude sur le visage de Malfoy fut satisfaisante pour Harry, qui afficha un sourire triomphant.

-Hier, je t'ai tendu la couverture, et tu as pu la garder pendant un petit moment. Si je te tends la nourriture, tu pourras la manger ! Expliqua-t-il doucement alors que l'autre jeune mordit une nouvelle fois dans le sandwich.  
-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux rien toucher sans ton aide ?  
-Est-ce que tu as perdu cette capacité progressivement, ou est-ce que c'est venu d'un coup quand tu étais encore chez toi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je me suis réveillé comme ça. Personne ne me voyait, et rien ne m'atteignait.  
-Harry ?

Le Griffondor sursauta en entendant son nom dans le salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione entra dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux. Elle portait le peignoir de Ron, ce qu'Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle il était, sandwich tendu vers quelque chose que son amie ne voyait pas, et parlant tout seul.

-Salut, 'Mione. Tu es debout tôt, constata-t-il en mordant dans le sandwich l'air de rien.  
-Hey ! Je mangeais ça ! protesta Malfoy en écartant les bras.  
-Toi aussi. Tout va bien ?  
-Oui. J'avais faim, et j'étais réveillé de toute façon…  
-Est-ce que tu as réglé ton… Problème ?

L'inquiétude était évidente dans la voix de sa meilleure amie, qui le regardait avec anxiété tandis qu'il faisait semblant de se délecter du sandwich. Il était infect _, Malfoy devait vraiment avoir faim pour accepter de manger quelque chose de pareil,_ se dit Harry.

-Dis, tu connais des choses sur les mondes parallèles, ou des sorts qui pourraient, je ne sais pas… Envoyer quelqu'un dans une autre dimension ? Questionna le garçon, ne manquant pas d'éluder la question d'Hermione au passage.  
-Eh bien, aucune recherche magique ou moldue n'a réussi à trouver l'existence de mondes parallèles, mais le simple fait que l'on puisse lancer _Evanesco_ montre qu'il est possible d'envoyer des choses ailleurs. Des gens, par contre ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

Harry se mordit la langue en regardant Malfoy, qui semblait ruminer les dernières paroles de la jeune fille.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un sort ou un maléfice pour rendre quelqu'un transparent ?  
-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, exactement ?

Harry jeta un autre regard à son ennemi, qui hausa les épaules, puis croisa les bras, un air de défi au regard.

-C'est encore à propos de cette histoire de Malfoy ? Harry, je t'ai dit que ce n'était qu'une illusion ! Il n'y a rien de plus à chercher là-dedans. Tu passes tes nuits à faire des cauchemars, et il était là le soir où… Tu sais. C'est normal de le voir partout, expliqua Hermione avec douceur.  
-En fait, il est toujours ici. Juste à côté de moi.

Hermione parut troublé, et regarda un point invisible du côté gauche d'Harry.

-De l'autre côté, rectifia-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.  
-Je ne le vois pas.  
-J'aimerais ne pas la voir, marmonna Malfoy en roulant des yeux.  
-La ferme, grogna Harry.  
-Pardon ?! S'offusqua Hermione en faisant les gros yeux.  
-Pas toi, Malfoy.

La jeune brune plissa les yeux, légèrement agacée de ne pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle tapota son menton quelques fois avant de recommencer à parler.

-S'il est là, alors je veux une preuve. Dis-lui de faire bouger quelque chose !  
-On y travaille, mais il n'arrive pas à toucher quoi que ce soit. Tout le traverse, même les sorts, expliqua Harry nonchalamment.  
-Les sorts ? S'étonna Hermione.  
-Oui, j'ai essayé un _Stupéfix_ sur lui cette nuit.  
-Compréhensible.

Harry tenta de cacher son sourire derrière le pain en voyant le visage outré de Malfoy.

-Donc, il ne peut rien toucher… réfléchit Hermione.  
-En fait, il peut. Mais on ne sait pas comment ça marche. Genre, si je tiens ce sandwich, il peut manger.  
-Montre ?

Le Griffondor tendit à nouveau le sandwich à Malfoy, qui le regarda avec un air hautain. Il tenta de mordre à nouveau dans le pain, mais rien ne se produisit, à la grande surprise des deux garçons.

-Mais merde à la fin ! vociféra le blond, son visage rougissant de rage.  
-Pourtant ça marchait… dit Harry avec dépit.  
-Et bizarrement quand je suis là, il n'y arrive plus ?

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que sa meilleure amie puisse douter de lui. Malfoy tapait du pied de plus en plus fort à côté de lui, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'agacer encore plus.

-Tu peux cesser ton numéro de claquettes, Malfoy ? Trouve un moyen de lui prouver que tu es bien là, au lieu de faire l'enfant, sermonna Harry, conscient du regard interloqué d'Hermione.  
-J'ai faim, j'ai froid, et c'est ta réputation qui est en jeu, pas la mienne, alors je ferai l'enfant autant que ça me chante, Potter.  
-Quelle maturité, ironisa Harry en tapant du pied à son tour. Hermione est intelligente, alors si tu veux tant te goinfrer, il serait peut-être temps qu'on cherche une solution avec elle.  
-... Il est vrai que ton petit cerveau sera moins utile que ses… connaissances. Mais je ne peux rien toucher, donc il m'est impossible de jouer au fantôme farceur et taper des casseroles ensemble.  
-Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire quelque chose qu'il m'est impossible de savoir ? proposa Harry en regardant Malfoy et Hermione tour à tour.  
-Je ne connais rien de ton amie, rappela le Serpentard avec désinvolture.  
-Je ne crois pas que Malfoy connaisse quoi que ce soit sur moi, Harry.

Harry aurait pu rire de la situation si elle n'était pas si ennuyante. Malfoy se déplaça dans la pièce, prenant son temps pour regarder ce qui l'entourait. Ce fut une fois qu'il fut posté derrière Hermione qu'une idée sembla le percuter.

-Dis-lui de tendre des doigts derrière son dos, ordonna Malfoy en faisant de grands gestes.  
-Il te dit de tendre des doigts dans ton dos pour qu'il les devine, répéta Harry en fixant la fille aux cheveux frisés.

Elle le fixa quelques instants avec incertitude, mais finit par acquiescer, et faire ce qui lui avait été dit. Malfoy regarda le bas de son dos, et dit presque immédiatement :

-Deux.  
-Deux, affirma Harry.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, mais se reprit vite.

-Quatre, cria Malfoy.  
-Quatre.  
-Elle ferme juste le poing.  
-Tu as juste le poing fermé.  
-Et là ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil arqué.  
-J'espère que ce doigt d'honneur ne m'est pas destiné, commenta le blond avec un air pédant.  
-J'espère vraiment que ce doigt d'honneur lui est destiné, rit Harry.

Hermione se contenta de sourire, et remit ses bras le long de son corps. Une fois l'amusement évanoui, elle reprit son air grave, prenant en compte ce qui venait de lui être prouvé.

-Il est donc bien ici. Mais pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle.

Harry lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait, tentant d'ignorer les interruptions de Malfoy, qui tenait à dire à quel point il souffrait de la situation, et à quel point il était innocent. La jeune fille écouta silencieusement, hochant la tête de temps à autres. Quand Harry eut finit, elle sembla tout aussi perdue que les deux garçons.

-On a donc un Malfoy coincé avec nous, qui a probablement été maudit par quelqu'un, et qui ne peut ni être vu, ni entendu, ni touché, sauf par toi, Harry. Je trouve le timing très étrange.  
-Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je croyais qu'il avait été envoyé comme espion. Mais vu son état, j'ai l'impression que c'est autre chose.  
-Quelqu'un aurait tenté de me protéger en m'envoyant ici ? proposa Malfoy en faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine.  
-Qui voudrait te protéger, exactement ? railla Harry en le regardant avec intérêt.  
-Plein de monde, bouda-t-il simplement.

Hermione, cependant, sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait compris de leur conversation, et trouva une hypothèse.

-C'est probablement un maléfice ancien de famille sang pur, ce qui pourrait expliquer que je ne le connaisse pas. Soit quelqu'un voulait en effet le protéger, soit quelqu'un voulait se débarrasser de lui pour un temps.  
-Donc la seule manière de trouver un contre maléfice serait de trouver des livres de sang purs ? demanda Harry.  
-Il faut réveiller Ron. C'est un sang pur, il saura peut-être quelque chose.  
-Depuis quand les Weasley sont capables de stocker des informations dans leurs cerveaux ? se moqua Malfoy.

Harry lui jeta une serviette à la figure. Elle le traversa, bien évidemment.


	5. There's A Girl I Know

Chapitre 5

-Donc on est coincés avec Malfoy le temps de trouver ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? C'est une blague ?

Ron était loin d'être ravi d'apprendre que leur ennemi de toujours allait devoir se joindre à leur groupe. Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur les fauteuils du salon, Ron entouré de ses deux amis qui affichaient un air gêné en lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il dormait. A la fin de leur récit, le garçon roux s'était enfoncé dans les coussins, et serrait ses bras contre son torse. Harry n'était pas plus heureux que lui de la situation, mais arrivait au moins à cacher ses émotions.

-Mais tu es sûr qu'il est réel ? Il pourrait faire partie d'un très bon sort de legilimens, tenta Ron en regardant Hermione avec espoir.  
-C'est probablement la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai pu l'entendre dire, commenta Malfoy, qui examinait l'horloge familiale de près.  
-Non, c'est bel et bien lui. Il n'aurait pas ce foutu caractère s'il faisait partie d'un sort pareil, confirma Harry en soupirant.  
-Ron, si nous voulons continuer… Il faut se débarrasser de lui. On a besoin de temps, et plus il reste avec nous plus cela donne un avantage à tu-sais-qui.  
-On se sent très vite apprécié dans votre groupe, répliqua Malfoy.  
-Tu ne fais pas partie du groupe, répondit froidement Harry.  
-Il te parle, là ? s'étonna Ron.  
-Il n'arrête jamais, c'est épuisant.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers le trio, et fit une grimace à Harry, qui roula des yeux.

-Vous êtes idiots. Depuis que tu n'as plus la trace, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est devenu fou. Il cherche du pouvoir, du vrai pouvoir. Que je sois là ou pas ne change rien, nous n'avez presque plus de temps  
-Attends, quoi ?

Harry dirigea son corps entièrement vers Malfoy, qui avait retourné son attention vers l'horloge. Les deux autres Griffondor, qui ne voyaient pas le garçon, scrutaient l'espace vide dans l'espoir de comprendre quelque chose.

-Il a pris la baguette de mon père, que tu as brisée en te rendant ici. Sa baguette ne peut pas te tuer, alors il en cherche une autre. Quand il aura trouvé ce qu'il cherche, ce sera trop tard.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous dis ça maintenant ? Questionna Harry, soupçonneux.  
-Parce que je n'ai aucune utilité pour lui. Et… Ce n'est pas une grande information. Ni un moyen de vous aider.

Harry était abasourdi. Malfoy refusait toujours de les regarder, mais il avait désormais l'air songeur. Le brun pivota lentement la tête vers Ron et Hermione, attendant la retranscription de leur conversation avec impatience.

-Voldemort cherche une baguette puissante, expliqua-t-il.  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te dit ça ?  
-Parce que ça ne nous aide pas plus que nécessaire, et qu'il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne soit invincible.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent avec effroi pendant quelques secondes, cherchant une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre, en vain.

-On va devoir partir, qu'il soit là ou pas, annonça Hermione avec contrariété.  
-Mais ce ferret représente un danger pour nous s'il cesse d'être coincé dans ce monde parallèle ou je ne sais quoi, c'en est fini de nous ! Il connait la maison, et il connaitra nos plans et nos coordonnées ! C'est insensé de partir tant qu'il est là ! s'opposa Ron en se redressant vivement.  
-On n'a pas le choix ! répondit la fille aux cheveux bouclés.  
-Il ne pourra rien dire s'il reste coincé avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on mette un terme aux agissements de Voldemort… marmonna Harry.  
-Je te demande pardon ?!

Malfoy s'approcha en trombe du trio, les yeux écarquillés. Harry le dévisagea avec un éclair de défi dans le regard.

-Il est hors de question que je crève avec votre petite bande, tout ça parce que vous n'êtes pas fichus de rompre un sort. Ma famille a besoin de moi ! s'écria Malfoy en agrippant le canapé sans pour autant laisser de traces.  
-Mais tu n'as pas le choix, Malfoy. Je suis la seul personne capable de te voir, alors c'est moi qui décide. Tu n'as qu'à rester dans ton coin si ça te chante, mais on ne règlera pas ton cas avant d'e avoir fini avec Voldemort, rétorqua le Griffondor avec assurance.  
-Ecoute moi bien, blaireau-qui-a-survécu. Ma famille est en danger, et je dois retourner auprès d'eux. Alors tu vas me trouver un solution, et je partirai. Je ne dirai rien au Seigneur des ténèbres, mais j'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi !

Bien que Malfoy ait mit toute sa volonté dans sa tentative de paraitre imposant, il ressemblait plus à un petit enfant apeuré qu'à un meneur. Harry savait à quel point Voldemort était cruel, et ce même avec ses serviteurs – il avait assisté à tant de séances de tortures. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre en danger la vie de ses amis, de sa famille et tout ça pour aider quelqu'un qui, au bout du compte, restait un ennemi prêt à le tuer dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

-Si Voldemort meurt, tes parents n'auront plus rien à craindre. En attendant, on n'a aucune solution pour t'aider, et trouver une manière de briser le maléfice pourrait prendre quelques jours, tout comme il pourrait prendre des années. On ne peut pas se permettre de lui offrir plus d'avance. Il faut que tu comprennes, c'est une sécurité pour nous, mais aussi pour toi !

Malfoy était fou de rage, et ce fut sous la colère qu'il réussit à agripper une assiette sur le buffet, qu'il jeta violement par terre pour qu'elle se brise en mille morceaux, générant un sursaut chez les deux jeunes qui ne pouvaient le voir.

-Si mes parents meurent, je n'aurai plus aucune raison de vivre, Potter !

D'épaisses larmes s'étaient formées dans ses yeux bleus, leur donnant la couleur d'un lac de forêt. Harry vit une myriade d'émotions déferler sur le visage du blond, tandis que sa respiration devenait plus élaborée. Son visage aurait dû être rouge de colère, mais il était devenu verdâtre, et ses membres se mirent à trembler avec force, comme s'il était en train de faire une crise.

-Malfoy ? tenta Harry en plissant les yeux.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! pressa Ron, regardant tout autour de lui dans l'attente que quelque chose d'autre s'écrase par terre.  
-Tu ne fais que ruiner ma vie, Potter !

Harry se leva lentement, et s'approcha du corps tremblant. Il tendit une main, et agrippa Malfoy, qui se raidit au contact de la main tiède.

-J'ai tellement froid, murmura le blond en fermant les yeux.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Harry sans le quitter des yeux.

Sa main resta fermement posée sur l'épaule du garçon, qui se calma petit à petit. Il prit de grandes inspirations, et son corps finit par cesser de trembler. Son visage reprit une couleur presque naturelle, ce qui intrigua Harry.

-Je ne comprends absolument rien, chuchota Hermione à l'intention de Ron.  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est en train de toucher Malfoy ? C'est quoi, leur problème ?  
-Il vient d'avoir une sorte de crise, expliqua Harry. Il est devenu vert, et il n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Il me criait dessus, puis il a jeté l'assiette et… Je ne sais pas.

Hermione se leva à son tour, rejoignant les deux garçons au milieu de la salle. Elle jeta un sort à l'assiette, qui se rapiéça dans les airs avant de retourner sur le buffet.

-S'il s'avère que Malfoy est bel et bien coincé dans une autre dimension, alors il est possible que son corps réagisse mal aux règles de cette dimension. S'il ne garde pas un contact fréquent avec notre monde, il risque de disparaitre pour de bon, annonça-t-elle avec gravité.  
-Donc, quoi ? Il faut que je le touche pour qu'il arrête de trembler ? demanda Harry en observant le jeune face à lui.  
-Je ne sais pas. Malfoy, comment tu te sens ? essaya-t-elle en regardant dans la mauvaise direction.  
-J'ai toujours froid, mais… Moins…. Avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement.  
-Il a moins froid que d'habitude, répéta Harry en sentant le Serpentard frissonner sous sa main.  
-D'accord. Alors continue de la toucher dès qu'il se met à trembler. Malfoy, essaye de garder tes interactions avec le monde extérieur au strict minimum : manger, et Harry.

Hermione ne put voir le conflit sur le visage de Malfoy, ni son hochement de tête, mais elle comprit à l'expression d'Harry que leur rival était d'accord avec ce qu'elle disait. Elle acquiesça à son tour, puis se dirigea vers les marches menant aux chambres.

-En attendant, je suis contente que tout ça ait réussi à nous rendre Harry juste à temps pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Vous devriez aller vous préparer, les garçons, conseilla-t-elle en leur offrant un dernier sourire.  
-Oh non, sérieusement? Gémit faiblement Malfoy. Les Weasley ont mis leurs pattes sur la quart-Veela ? Le monde est injuste.

Harry raffermit sa poigne sur l'épaule du blond jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne de douleur.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'Harry tandis qu'il se préparait. Il tenta d'arranger le nœud de sa cravate avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, en vain. Ginny apparut, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Malfoy, qui avait eu la décence de tourner le dos au Griffondor pendant qu'il se changeait, jeta un coup d'œil à la nouvelle venue, et ne manqua pas d'afficher son dégout.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'Harry Potter était de retour, dit-elle avec gentille.  
-C'est ce que j'ai entendu aussi, répondit Harry en imitant son sourire.

La jeune fille s'approcha, et l'enlaça tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, à profiter du corps de l'autre en silence. Quand ils se détachèrent, Ginny glissa un baiser sur les lèvres sèches d'Harry, qui se laissa faire. Elle retrouva son sourire alors qu'elle caressa son visage, ne manquant pas d'arranger sa frange le long de sa cicatrice.

-J'espère que j'aurai le droit à une danse, chuchota-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
-Je danse très mal.  
-C'est ce que les sœurs Patil m'ont raconté, rit-elle.  
-C'est écœurant, railla Malfoy dans son coin.

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux quand il vit que le Serpentard les observait. Intriguée, Ginny porta son regard vers l'endroit qu'Harry fixait avec colère, mais ne vit rien, de toute évidence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna la rousse en dévisageant son copain.  
-Rien, j'étais juste… Dans mes pensées.  
-Wow, ça veut dire que j'occupe tes pensées, Potter ? Charmant.

Harry ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à cinq, tentant de ne pas se retourner pour jeter un oreiller à la figure du garçon qui le hantait. Etait-ce possible d'avoir un seul moment de répit ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, remarqua la jeune fille en prenant un air inquiet.  
-Elle est perspicace, la Weaslette.  
-La ferme, grogna Harry.  
-Quoi ?! fit Ginny, blessée.  
-Pas toi. Pardon. Je me disais ça à moi-même, s'excusa Harry en rougissant de gêne.  
-Tu es très étrange, Harry. Tu es sûr que tu vas tenir le coup pendant la fête ?  
-Tout ira bien, Ginny. Je t'assure.

Il l'embrasa une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci laissant l'échange se prolonger. Si cela embêtait Malfoy, c'était un bonus. Quand les lèvres de la cadette des Weasley quittèrent celles d'Harry, elles étaient aussi rouges que les joues de la jeune fille. Ginny se recula un peu, et son regard tomba sur la cravate au nœud désastreux. Elle posa ses doigts dessus, et entreprit de refaire un nœud, imparfait mais bien plus présentable que celui précédemment fait par Harry. Elle sembla satisfaite, et retourna son attention sur le visage du brun.

-Je te verrai à la cérémonie, il faut que je finisse de me préparer, dit-elle avec un nouveau sourire.

Harry acquiesça, et la regarda partir en lui faisant un signe de la main. Quand il se retrouva seul avec Malfoy, il se précipita sur lui, agrippant son haut avec force et le collant au mur de la chambre.

-Arrête de faire ça. Je passe pour un dingue ! s'énerva-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les iris bleus de son rival.  
-Mais c'est tordant, de mon point de vue. Je suis coincé avec toi et ta bande, il faut bien que je passe le temps pendant que tu bécote tous les Weasley.  
-Je ne… !

Harry sentit la chaleur envahir son visage, et il ne sut si c'était dû à l'embarras ou à la colère. Il vit le visage de Malfoy se tordre d'amusement, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres. Ses poings se desserrèrent, et Harry se mit à reculer lentement, libérant le blond de son emprise. Ce dernier resta collé au mur, fixant Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez loin pour ne plus être une menace. Ensuite, ses yeux se mirent à parcourir la tenue d'Harry de haut en bas, mettant un point d'honneur à déstabiliser le jeune homme. Son regard s'arrêta sur une boule déformant une des poches de son pantalon de costume.

-C'est quoi, dans ta poche ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
-Le vif d'or que j'ai attrapé en première année, expliqua Harry à mi-voix.  
-Pourquoi tu as ce vieux machin ?  
-C'est… Un souvenir.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, et ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'au nœud de la cravate du brun.

-Elle ne sait vraiment pas faire un nœud. Laisse-moi faire.

Malfoy s'avança d'un pas France, ce qui vit reculer Harry sous la surprise. Le Serpentard roula des yeux, mais continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques pas de son ennemi. Ses doigts fins saisirent le nœud pour le défaire d'un coup précis. Il s'appliqua ensuite à tourner le bout de tissu méticuleusement, pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'à tirer dessus pour resserrer le tout. Il laissa son œuvre remonter lentement le long du coup du Griffondor, ses yeux plus vagabonds maintenant que sa tâche était terminée. Il s'attarda sur la pomme d'Adam d'Harry quelques instants, mais détourna vite le regard, avant de reculer.

-C'est mieux comme ça, marmonna-t-il. Tu es bien plus présentable avec une cravate bien attachée, il ne reste plus qu'à discipliner tes cheveux.  
-Mes cheveux n'écoutent jamais, se surprit à dire Harry.  
-Comme leur propriétaire.

Harry aurait souri si ce commentaire était venu d'un ami. Venant de Malfoy, cela lui provoqua une étrange sensation dans le ventre. Il toussota, avant d'indiquer la porte.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il.  
-Je te suis, passe devant.

 _Greetings and Salutations, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Nous en sommes déjà à la fin du chapitre 5, et j'espère que l'histoire commence à vous intéresser ! Notre groupe va bientôt partir pour suivre leur quête, donc attendez-vous à plus d'action dans pas longtemps !_

 _N'hésitez pas à m'écrire un commentaire pour que je puisse avoir votre retour sur mon œuvre, en particulier si vous la suivez ! ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !_

 _Je vous embrasse,_  
 _MathBeth_


	6. Escape from home

Chapitre 6

La fête battait son plein, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place au milieu des mondanités du monde des sorciers. Il avait rapidement parlé à Luna et à son père, ainsi qu'au rédacteur de la Gazette du Sorcier, auquel Malfoy avait montré un doigt d'honneur, murmurant « ça, c'est pour ma famille ».

Il n'avait appris que peu de choses sur Dumbledore, ce qui le mit dans un état qui ne convenait pas à un jour de fête. Ginny n'avait fait que l'épier de loin durant la première partie de la soirée, et ses amis étaient trop occupés à se tourner autour pour voir qu'il n'avait pas bougé de son siège depuis un moment. Malfoy, qui n'avait cessé de faire le tour des invités en lâchant quelques remarques vicieuses, avait fini par se lasser de son passe-temps, et avait rejoint Harry en trainant des pieds.

-Tu n'es pas très festif, remarqua Malfoy qui avait pris la place d'un autre invité.  
-Je préfère regarder de loin, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête.  
-Je me demande comment ce sera, le jour de ton mariage avec la Weaslette, est-ce que tu esquiveras les danses que tu lui promets ce jour-là aussi ?  
-On est encore loin de parler de mariage, Malfoy, objecta Harry, gêné par cette conversation.  
-Tu ne vois pas comment elle te regarde. C'est pour la vie, ce genre d'amour.

Harry posa son regard sur le Serpentard. Ce dernier affichait un sourire triste, alors qu'il regardait les invités danser entre eux, leurs rires faisant office de bruit de fond, accompagnés par la musique. Harry se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien connaitre à l'amour. Il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy avec d'autres filles que Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode, mais n'avait jamais réellement montré d'intérêt pour elles après la quatrième année. Peut-être ne parlait-il pas de lui, mais de Pansy, qui n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour lui ? Se sentait-il triste pour les personnes qu'il ne pouvait aimer en retour ? Malfoy tourna la tête pour le regarder, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry se rendit compte de son regard insistant.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? interrogea le blond.  
-Non, je me demandais juste ce que tu pouvais y connaitre, répondit-il franchement.  
-Plus que tu ne le penses, Potter.

Sa réponse fut froide, mais pas ses yeux. Quelque chose d'étrange brillaient dans les iris couleur azur, mais Harry n'aurait su dire quoi. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, car une boule de lumière bleue s'écrasa au milieu de la tente, apportant avec elle un silence de mort. Elle se mit à léviter, et une voix sinistre résonna dans les oreilles de l'assemblée.

-Le ministre de la magie…. Est mort…. Ils arrivent… Ils arrivent.

Tout à coup, Harry vit la fumée noire. Des hommes se mirent à apparaitre, tous vêtus de noir et portant des masques familiers. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes, et les invités se mirent à hurler de peur.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Les sorts fusèrent, heurtant certains sorciers de plein fouet. Les deux adolescents se levèrent d'un bond, et se mirent à courir dans la même direction. De loin, Harry pouvait voir Ginny rejoindre ses parents vers l'extérieur de la tente, bientôt approchés par les jumeaux, leurs baguettes lançant des sorts d'un rouge vif. Les yeux du jeune Griffondor parcouraient l'assemblée avec affolement, tandis qu'il cherchait Hermione et Ron parmi la foule se bousculant de plus en plus.

-Par là ! hurla Malfoy en pointant le sud.

Harry vit Ron s'accrocher à Hermione, qui cherchait désespérément quelque chose dans la foule. Quand les yeux bruns de la jeune fille tombèrent sur Harry, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour crier quelque chose qu'Harry ne put entendre. Soudainement, le corps de Malfoy entra en collision avec le sien, lui faisant éviter de justesse un sort qui lui était probablement destiné. Instinctivement, Harry agrippa le bras du blond et courut vers ses amis. De tous les côtés, Harry pouvait entendre le craquement distinctif du transplannage, ainsi que celui des corps tombant au sol, foudroyés par les attaquants. Harry sortit sa baguette et tenta de voler au secours d'une femme en détresse, mais Lupin l'attrapa à la volée.

-Harry ! Non ! Enfuyez-vous ! C'est toi qu'ils cherchent, va-t'en !

Il projeta le corps d'Harry vers celui de ses amis, et le brun eut à peine le temps d'agripper Malfoy avant de toucher Hermione, qui transplana sans plus attendre.

Après avoir atterri en plein centre de Londres, les quatre jeunes durent arpenter des ruelles désertes pour pouvoir se changer à l'abri des regards. Evidemment, Hermione avait tout prévu : un sac enchanté, toutes leurs affaires, ainsi que de l'argent moldu. Pendant que le trio se changeait en silence, Malfoy gardait un air grave. Harry ne lui posa aucune question, mais Hermione comprit que le jeune Serpentard était parmi eux quand elle vit Harry se focaliser sur quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un café du centre, que la jeune fille semblait connaitre. Harry n'était jamais venu dans ce coin de Londres, mais il savait que tous les cafés moldus se ressemblaient, contrairement aux deux garçons issus de famille de Sang-Pur, qui regardaient autour d'eux avec curiosité et crainte. Harry aurait pu croire que Malfoy aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour dire quelque chose à propos des moldus, mais il fut surpris de voir son rival se tenir à carreau.

Hermione commanda un cappuccino, et Ron fit de même, un air idiot au visage quand il se contenta de répéter le mot que la jeune sorcière avait prononcé. Harry n'avait pas soif, mais vit un éclair d'envie passer dans les yeux de Malfoy, alors il en commanda également un, se disant qu'il trouvera bien un stratagème pour permettre à l'autre garçon d'y goûter.

-Tous ces invités au mariage, on n'aurait pas dû les laisser, murmura Harry en fixant obstinément la table.  
-Ils étaient trop nombreux, on n'aurait rien pu faire et on aurait été en danger, objecta Ron avec un air désolé. C'est mieux ainsi.  
-Est-ce que Malfoy était au courant ? finit par demander Hermione avec un regard en direction de la chaise vide.

Harry se tourna vers Malfoy, mais ce dernier se contenta de secouer la tête. Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette, mais l'inquiétude était bien plus marquée sur ses traits.

-Mon père n'était pas là, bredouilla-t-il.  
-Ton père ?  
-Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je les ai tous reconnus, mais il n'y avait pas mon père. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose.

Les yeux du garçon se brouillaient, et Harry se sentit étrange, car il avait beau détester Lucius Malfoy et son statut de Mangemort, la peine du jeune devant lui arrivait tout de même à le toucher. En cet instant, il n'était pas un autre Mangemort, il était un fils qui avait peur pour son père.

-Lucius n'était pas avec eux, expliqua Harry.  
-Ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Ça veut dire que les autres sont probablement à notre recherche, dit Ron.  
-Si j'avais été au Manoir, j'aurais fait partie de ce raid… bafouilla Malfoy en secouant la tête mécaniquement.  
-Tu n'étais vraiment pas au courant ? insista Harry.  
-Bien sûr que non !

Malfoy frappa la table de ses poings, émettant un son que seul Harry put entendre. Certain que le blond disait la vérité, il acquiesça.

Le silence tomba sur la table, une fatigue extrême déferlant soudainement sur le trio. La serveuse s'affairait toujours en cuisine lorsque deux hommes encapuchonnés entrèrent dans le café.

-Où pouvons-nous aller, maintenant ? demanda Hermione en se frottant le front pensivement.  
-Je ne sais pas, le Chaudron Baveur ? proposa Ron.  
-Trop risqué. Ils nous chercheraient là-bas en premier, rétorqua Harry.

Malfoy, qui avait été silencieux depuis un moment, se tendit sur son siège. Il n'avait pas quitté les hommes des yeux depuis leur arrivée, et saisit brusquement le bras d'Harry.

-Potter.  
-Attends. Et pourquoi pas Pré-Au-Lard ?  
-Non, ils y sont sûrement déjà. Ce n'est même pas la peine de penser à Poudlard, ce n'est plus un endroit sûr depuis la mort de Dumbledore.  
-Potter !  
-Deux secondes ! grogna Harry.  
-Ce sont des Mangemorts, Potter !

Harry sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui quand les deux hommes se retournèrent. Il eut à peine le temps de crier à ses amis de se baisser avant qu'un sort ne lui soit jeté. Il se laissa glisser le long de sa chaise pour atterrir sous la table, les protégeant à peine des attaques. Malfoy, qui ne subissait aucune blessure, était resté debout, figé devant leurs agresseurs.

-Ils te visent, Potter ! Dis à tes amis de se mettre en biais pour les déconcentrer ! Conseilla Malfoy, sa voix à peine audible à travers le bruit de bris de glace.  
-Mettez-vous en biais et attaquez, c'est moi qu'ils visent !  
-D'accord !

Ses amis firent ce qu'il dit, ce qui lui permit d'avoir une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Il sortit de sous la table, et pointa sa baguette sur le plus imposant des deux.

- _Stupéfix !_

Le sort atteignit sa cible, et l'homme s'écroula sur le sol du café. Il n'en restait qu'un, qui redoubla d'effort pour toucher Harry. Cependant, Hermione fut plus rapide.

- _Petrificus Totalis !_

Le Mangemort se raidit d'un coup, et tomba à terre. Les trois Griffondor attendirent à l'abri que quelque chose d'autre n'arrive sur eux, et sortirent quand ils furent sûrs qu'ils étaient en sureté. La servante se tenait devant eux, le choc évident sur son visage terne.

-Partez ! Ordonna Hermione, ce qu'elle fit sans plus tarder.

Une fois que Ron utilisa le Déluminateur pour aspirer les lumières du café, et qu'Hermione ferma les stores, le trio s'avança lentement vers les corps affalés sur le sol, suivi de très près par Malfoy, qui se tenait particulièrement près d'Harry. Ils arrivèrent vers le premier homme, qu'ils observèrent en silence. Malfoy, qui avait été en retrait, jeta un coup d'œil au visage du Mangemort, et révéla son identité.

-Celui-là s'appelle Rowle. Il est entré à Poudlard le soir où… Tu sais.

Harry répéta l'information avec la mâchoire serrée, et pointa à Malfoy le second homme. Il contourna le comptoir, et s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Et lui c'est Delov. Je ne le connais pas bien.  
-Delov, annonça simplement Harry.  
-Il faut qu'on se débarrasse d'eux, déclara Ron en pointant Delov avec sa baguette, le visage fermé.  
-Si on les tue, on n'est pas mieux qu'eux ! Objecta Harry en tirant son meilleur ami en arrière.  
-Alors on laisse Hermione faire. C'est la meilleure en sortilèges.

Les deux garçons regardèrent Hermione, qui s'avança et tendit sa baguette.

 _-Oubliette._

Perdus et épuisés, les quatre jeunes finirent par arriver devant la maison des Black. Harry avait longtemps bataillé avec ses amis pour les dissuader de venir tant qu'ils étaient accompagnés de Malfoy, mais ils finirent par venir quand même, faute d'avoir autre part où se cacher. La maison était également protégée par un sort de confidentialité, ce qui empêchait quiconque de parler de ce lieu, et d'y entrer sans connaitre précisément le chemin.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à installer des coussins tout autour du salon, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se reposer quelques heures. Techniquement, ils auraient pu utiliser les chambres du haut, mais il aurait été imprudent de se séparer dans un tel contexte. De plus, aucun des quatre jeunes n'avait réellement envie de rester seul.

Harry avait choisi un des canapés posés contre les rideaux, sachant que c'était l'endroit le plus froid de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas laisser la mauvaise place à ses amis, et il savait que le froid pourrait également l'aider à lutter contre les tentatives d'intrusions de Voldemort dans son esprit. S'il avait froid, il ne pouvait pas bien dormir. S'il ne dormait pas bien, il avait le contrôle.

Une fois installé sur les coussins, il glissa sa main dans sa poche, et laissa sortir le vif d'or, qu'il avait gardé durant tout ce temps. Il entendait ses amis s'asseoir au piano derrière lui, ce qui le fit sourire. La petite balle dorée laissa sortir ses ailes, et se mit à voler devant lui. Il la contempla quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je peux venir ici ? Je commence à trembler, raconta Malfoy avec le regard fuyant.  
-Fais comme tu veux.

Il sembla hésiter, mais finit par venir s'assoir en face d'Harry sur la même banquette. Au début, il se contenta de rester droit et rigide, probablement de peur de déranger Harry. Ce dernier observa son rival à travers le vif d'or, et finit par rétracter ses jambes pour lui offrir plus de place. Le blond le dévisagea silencieusement, avant de remonter ses jambes sur le canapé, et les allonger contre celles d'Harry. Dès que leurs membres entrèrent en contact, le blond frissonna, et ferma les yeux. Il se frotta doucement les bras, comme si le contact avait l'effet d'un radiateur sur son système.

-J'ai eu très peur, avoua Malfoy au bout d'un moment.  
-Pourtant, tu es de leur côté, commenta Harry en retournant son attention sur la petite balle volante.  
-Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça.

Harry fixa le visage pâle de Malfoy. Il avait toujours les yeux clos, mais ses traits affichaient une certaine forme de regret qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Pas chez Draco Malfoy.

-Je voulais suivre les traces de mon père, être un grand homme. Je n'ai jamais voulu être un tueur, un tortionnaire. J'ai vu ce qu'il fait aux gens qui ne sont pas d'accord avec lui. C'est effrayant, raconta le blond à voix basse.  
-Je sais. Je le vois, moi aussi.  
-Il est dans ta tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry put enfin revoir les iris bleus du garçon en face de lui. Plus le temps passait, plus le jeune homme reprenait des couleurs, et semblait apte à exprimer des émotions.

-Oui, confirma Harry.  
-Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il fouille dans ton esprit ? Est-ce qu'il te force à voir des…choses ?  
-De la torture. Je le vois torturer des gens, et parfois les tuer. Je le vois forcer des gens à en tuer d'autres.  
-Est-ce que tu… Tu m'as…

Les yeux du Serpentard étaient fixés sur ses mains qui ne tenaient pas en place. Harry savait où il voulait en venir. Il savait ce que Malfoy sous-entendait par cette question qu'il n'arrivait à formuler. Voldemort l'avait forcé à torturer des gens.

-Non, je ne t'ai jamais vu faire du mal à qui que ce soit, répondit-il franchement. Mais il m'est arrivé de le voir torturer ton père. Ainsi qu'une femme.  
-Comment étaient ses cheveux ?  
-Noirs et blancs. Elle avait ton visage.

Malfoy se mordit la lèvre, et regarda distraitement Ron et Hermione s'amuser avec le piano. Il semblait effrayé.

-Maintenant que je ne suis plus avec eux, il va lui faire du mal. Il va la tuer. Elle a toujours pris ma place quand il voulait faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'il jugeait trop faible. S'il croit que je me suis enfui, il la tuera pour se venger.  
-Je ne le laisserai pas faire, affirma Harry doucement. On va trouver ce qu'il cherche, et on va le vaincre.  
-J'aimerais pouvoir avoir confiance en vos capacités, murmura Malfoy.

Ils pouvaient entendre les deux jeunes répéter une mélodie au piano, et étouffer leurs rires. Harry se retourna légèrement, et les observa avec attendrissement.

-Je déteste l'admettre, mais ils vont bien ensemble, admit Malfoy avec un léger rire.  
-S'ils n'étaient pas aussi aveugles, répondit Harry avec le sourire.  
-Certaines personnes sont comme ça.

Encore ce ton étrange, savant. Harry dévisagea Malfoy, qui soutint son regard. Tant d'émotions passaient sur son visage et Harry ne savait comment les comprendre. Il n'avait jamais autant regardé son ennemi auparavant, c'était comme découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, une qui n'avait rien à voir avec la guerre, ni la compétition. Ce fut Malfoy qui rompit le contact, et décida de se lever du canapé.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer. Merci de m'avoir permis de… Je ne sais quoi faire. Me recharger, peut-être ? C'est bizarre de dire ça, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant légèrement.  
-Pas de quoi. Et toi, merci de m'avoir sauvé, au mariage.  
-Pas de quoi, Potter.  
-C'est Harry.

Malfoy releva la tête, interloqué.

-Tu peux m'appeler Harry, répéta le brun.  
-Je vais essayer. Et toi… Essaye Draco. On est coincés ensemble un moment, alors ça ne sert à rien de continuer avec nos noms de famille.  
-D'accord.

Draco acquiesça, et s'éloigna vers la cheminée qui avait été allumée en début de soirée. Harry s'allongea sur le canapé, et saisit le vif d'or, qui volait toujours au-dessus de lui.


	7. Morning After

Chapitre 7

Harry se réveilla encore plus épuisé que la veille. Le stress de la fuite avait été mis sous silence par l'adrénaline durant la soirée, mais maintenant qu'il faisait partie d'un jour nouveau, il dut invoquer toutes ses forces pour se lever.

Dormir sur un canapé n'était définitivement pas aussi agréable que de dormir dans un lit. Ainsi, le jeune garçon put entendre chacune de ses articulations craquer bruyamment à chaque mouvement. Avant de se déplacer dans le salon, il prit le temps d'observer ses amis. Draco avait choisi de s'allonger par terre devant le feu, sa maigre stature lui faisant dos. Hermione, elle, avait pris le second canapé, qui avait été installé légèrement en biais pour pouvoir mettre à son pied un matelas une personne sur lequel dormait Ron. Harry se permit de sourire en voyant leurs mains jointes dans une position qui était être assez inconfortable pour les deux Griffondor Hermione ayant le bras légèrement plié, et Ron devant garder le sien suspendu en l'air pour ne pas lâcher la main de la jeune fille. Le garçon se dit qu'ils avaient de la chance de vivre tout ça ensemble, et que la nature et la force de leur lien était unique. Il se surprit à jalouser secrètement cette intimité qu'ils partageaient, et sentit une sensation douce-amère quand il eut l'impression que personne ne pourrait le comprendre aussi bien que ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron et Hermione s'étaient déjà trouvés, et Harry finirait par devenir le plus un.

Il se sentit mal pour Ginny, car à aucun moment son nom ne lui arriva à l'esprit alors qu'il enviait une relation comme celle qu'il avait devant lui. Certes, son temps avec la jeune rousse avait été très limité par les circonstances, mais il savait au fond de lui que quelque chose d'autre était la source du malaise. Quelque chose qu'il avait depuis toujours enfoui au fond de lui : cette immense solitude, comme être seul au milieu des profondeurs de l'océan.

Il secoua la tête vigoureusement pour chasser ces émotions, avant de tenter de naviguer discrètement entre les corps endormis. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, rêvant de la chaleur d'une vraie tasse de thé. Sur son chemin, Harry chercha maladroitement une trace de l'elfe de maison Kreattur, qui était habituellement toujours présent pour accueillir le maitre de maison. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'elfe, autre que la propreté régnant sur tout l'étage. Dans la cuisine, tout était rangé à sa place, et disposé pour faciliter un service rapide. Harry agrippa la bouilloire, qu'il remplit d'eau avant de la poser sur le feu. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, hypnotisé par le son du feu doux léchant le bas de la bouilloire en métal. Après quelques minutes de calme, il entendit u bruit de pas feutrés derrière lui.

-Tu as réussi à dormir ? chuchota Draco sans s'approcher plus que nécessaire.  
-Mal, mais oui. Et toi ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Mon sommeil était étrange, je ne me sentais pas bien quand je me suis réveillé.  
-C'est probablement à cause d'hier.

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder le visage pâle du jeune Serpentard, qui hochait la tête lentement, perdu dans ses pensées. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse se concentrer à nouveau sur le feu, il sentit une violente sensation d'étourdissement engourdir ses sens, si fort qu'il se sentit partir en arrière jusqu'à ce que le bas de ses reins heurtent le comptoir.

Il sentit son esprit se lier à celui de Voldemort, toujours accompagné par ce froid abyssal. Il se vit en face d'un vieil homme mal rasé, qui avait le visage tordu de douleur tandis qu'il pointait une baguette sur lui.

-Je pensais qu'une autre baguette fonctionnerait ! gargouilla la voix étranglée de l'homme qu'Harry put enfin reconnaitre comme étant Ollivander.

Une colère sourde envahit l'esprit d'Harry, alors que la baguette se leva, et que sa bouche s'ouvrit

- _Cru-_

Quelque chose toucha Harry, mais la sensation ne faisait pas partie de sa vision. Il sentait quelque chose entrer encore et encore en contact avec son vrai corps, mais il ressentait cela comme s'il était à des lieux de la réalité, encore plongé dans l'horreur de son vrai ennemi.

-Potter ! Potter ! Harry !

La voix désormais familière de Draco semblait bien plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant, et Harry comprit vite que c'étaient ses mains qui appliquaient une pression sur son torse à intervalles régulières. Quand il se sentit enfin libéré de l'emprise de sa vision, il aspira bruyamment un bol d'air, qui écorcha sa trachée au passage. La première chose réelle qu'Harry put voir fut ces deux lacs gris immenses, brouillés par l'inquiétude.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! s'écria Draco en tapant légèrement sa poitrine du plat de la main.  
-J'ai vu Voldemort, dit-il sinistrement.

La bouilloire se mit à siffler, ce qui contribua encore plus à ramener Harry dans le réel. Draco se tourna vers elle et tenta de la saisir, avant de se rappeler que sa main ne faisait que traverser les objets. Le brun le regarda avec un air désolé, et saisit l'objet métallique. En le posant sur la surface en marbre derrière lui, il vit Ron entrer avec précaution dans la cuisine, les poings serrés devant son visage.

-Mais il nous fait quoi ? Demanda Draco avec le regard le plus exaspéré du monde.

Ron gesticula légèrement autour de la cuisine, lançant ses poings dans des directions aléatoires, sous l'œil désabusé des deux autres jeunes. Quand il finit enfin son petit manège et se rendit compte qu'il était observé, il offrit un grand sourire à Harry.

-J'espère que j'ai frappé Malfoy au moins une fois, s'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur.  
-Tout ça pour ça ? Merlin, que je suis content de ne pas avoir affaire à lui pour être mon interprète.  
-Wow, tout ce travail de briseur de maléfices réduit à ça ?  
-Pour l'instant, c'est ma patience que tu brises, Potty.

Draco lui offrit un sourire radieux, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui. Draco avait toujours ce ton supérieur, mais il y avait ajouté une certaine dose de comédie qui le rendait moins insupportable. Après la vision de Voldemort, tout humour était bon à prendre.

-Ne cherche pas plus loin Ron, il est à côté de moi. Je peux le tenir pendant que tu le frappes, proposa faussement Harry en servant trois tasses de thé.  
-Tu pourras me tenir autant que tu veux, les coups atterriront sur toi, rétorqua Draco en se concentrant sur une tasse.  
-Vous avez l'air de vous supporter, je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui se calme ou toi qui perds ton équilibre mental, Harry, mais c'est très étrange.  
-Demande lui s'il se souvient avoir craché des limaces ! Ou s'il se rappelle de mes talents d'écriture ! Elle faisait quoi déjà, la chanson ? _Weasley est un grand maladroit ! Il rate son coup à chaque fois !_  
 _-WEASLEY EST VRAIMENT TRES ADROIT ! IL REUSSIT A CHAQUE FOIS !_ se mit à chanter Harry pour couvrir les moqueries du blond, qui s'offusqua qu'on modifie encore une fois les paroles de sa chanson.  
-Non, Potter, non ! Ce ne sont pas les vraies paroles ! cria-t-il en tapant du pied.  
-Euh pourquoi tu chantes ça ? questionna Ron en haussant les sourcils.  
-Suis-moi Ron ! encouragea Harry d'un signe de la main.  
- _Voilà pourquoi les Griffondor chantent avec joie !_ continua le roux en suivant la mélodie.  
 _-WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI !_  
 _-_ Crevez-moi les tympans ! Merlin, Dame du Lac, Dieu des moldus, par pitié !

Ron et Harry se mirent à rire, et furent finalement suivis par les ricanements discrets de Malfoy, qui tenta de cacher son visage. Hermione entra dans la cuisine, les yeux entrouverts et les cheveux en bataille.

-J'ai raté une coupe de Quidditch ?  
-Oui, Griffondor l'emporte contre Serpentard ! s'enjoua Ron.  
-Dans tes rêves le rouquin ! répondit Malfoy en tapant le bras d'Harry dans l'espoir qu'il le répète à Ron.  
-Ron ne peut pas frapper Malfoy, et Malfoy s'évertue à me rappeler à quel point il est odieux avec nous. Vous n'entendez pas tout, mais cette cuisine est un beau bazar.

Le trio échangea un sourire complice, et Harry glissa une tasse à Hermione, puis lui tendit la bouilloire. Les deux tasses devant lui avaient fini d'infuser il en prit donc une et la porta aux lèvres du blond, qui se pencha pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Cette fois, le garçon put boire tranquillement, agrémentant quelques gorgées d'un petit bruit appréciateur. Harry réfléchissait tout en inclinant la tasse petit à petit, se demandant la raison pour laquelle cela ne marchait pas à chaque fois. Draco semblait content d'avoir quelque chose de chaud en lui après tout ce temps. Harry intima à Ron de lui envoyer le sachet de brioches qui était près de lui, et servit Malfoy une nouvelle fois avant de prendre sa propre part.

Les deux Griffondor regardèrent la brioche disparaitre petit à petit avec une fascination non cachée, ne se doutant pas que Malfoy rougissait en se rendant compte qu'il était involontairement le centre de l'attention.

-C'est gênant de manger devant vous, commenta-t-il entre deux bouchées.  
-Ils ne te voient pas vraiment manger, ça doit être étrange, expliqua poliment Harry en lui enfonçant le dernier bout de brioche dans la bouche.  
-Je ne sais pas si ce ne serait pas encore plus bizarre si on le voyait, avoua Hermione sans quitter la scène des yeux.  
-S'ils me voyaient, je ferais en sorte d'y mettre plus d'érotisme, railla Draco avec un rictus collé aux lèvres.  
-N'essaye même pas, prévint Harry en s'occupant de son propre petit déjeuner.

Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre dans le placard, figeant les quatre jeunes sur places. Ils se regardèrent un instant, Hermione adressant un coup de tête en direction du bruit, avant que Ron ne commence à se déplacer silencieusement. Une fois près de la porte, il ne perdit pas un instant de plus et ouvrit la porte en grand, sortant sa baguette de son pyjama avec une rapidité extrême.

-Kreattur ne voulait pas déranger monsieur Potter ! Se défendit l'elfe de maison en levant pacifiquement les bras.  
-Pourquoi étais-tu caché ?  
-Il y a eu du remue-ménage ici, monsieur Potter. Et vous êtes avec cette sang de bourbe et Weasley ce traitre à son sang si madame vous voyait ici… !  
-La ferme, Kreattur ! Ordonna sèchement Harry.

La créature grimaça et se replia sur elle-même dans un coin de la pièce. Ron sortit le faux Horcrux du sac d'Hermione et le tendit devant l'elfe.

-Est-ce que tu sais où est le vrai ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Draco en même temps.  
-Je t'expliquerai après, Malfoy, rassura Harry en se rapprochant du serviteur.  
-Malfoy ? S'étonna Kreattur. Monsieur Malfoy est le bienvenu ici, Kreattur ne sert que la noble maison des Black et leurs descendants. Monsieur Malfoy est de noble lignée mais il n'est pas présent dans la pièce, il devrait remplacer la sang de…  
-Kreattur, ça suffit.  
-Bien, monsieur Potter.

Le Serpentard observait la petite créature avec intérêt, avant de porter son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce.

-Ma mère habitait ici quand elle était jeune, c'est Grimmauld Place, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Plus tard, répéta Harry tout en agrippant le médaillon. Kreattur, qu'est-il arrivé au vrai médaillon ?  
-Monsieur Regulus était en sa possession, il a dit à Kreattur de s'en débarrasser. Kreattur l'a mordu, tapé fait voler et lui a mis le feu, mais Kreattur n'a pas réussi, alors Kreattur l'a gardé précieusement. Mais il y a eu du remue-ménage, monsieur Potter. Un voleur, il a pris beaucoup de choses.  
-Qui est venu ? Etait-ce Rogue ? pressa Ron avec colère.  
-Non, non. Kreattur n'a pas vu le sang-mêlé depuis longtemps. Kreattur a vu Mondingus Fletcher, voler plein de choses qui appartenaient à la noble famille Black.

Harry jura dans sa barbe. Saleté de voleur, prêt à dépouiller son propre camp. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, déterminé.

-Kreattur, retrouve-nous ce sale voleur, et ramène-le ici aussi vite que possible, commanda-t-il en prenant un air dur.

L'elfe de maison grimaça à nouveau, et transplana sans demander son reste. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Harry ne connaissait pas l'étendue des possibilités de déplacement de Draco, il savait juste qu'il était mieux pour eux de ne pas rester séparés très longtemps. Naturellement, il partit à la recherche du blond quand il ne le vit pas revenir au bout de dix minutes. Tripotant le vif d'or toujours calé dans sa poche, il passa de chambre à chambre dans l'espoir de retrouver le Serpentard. Ne trouvant personne au rez-de-chaussée, mis à part Ron et Hermione s'affairant dans la bibliothèque, il décida de monter au premier étage. Il ne trouva personne dans la chambre de Sirius, ce qui le rassura légèrement. Il n'aurait pas voulu que Malfoy s'aventure dans cet endroit, qu4harry considérait encore comme intouchable. En revoyant les vieilles affaires de son parrain, il se souvint douloureusement de sa discussion avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

-Mais, Nick, il pourrait revenir en fantôme, non ? avait-il demandé, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Je crains que ce ne soit pas le destin de tout le monde, jeune Potter. Seuls ceux qui n'ont pas terminé leur mission terrestre, ou qui ont de nobles regrets sont permis de rester.  
-Je ne le reverrai donc plus jamais ?  
-Je suis désolé. Mais saches que le sort d'un fantôme peut être bien pire que celui d'un humain souffrant d'une perte.

Il referma la porte de la chambre de Sirius avec peine. Arpenter ces longs et sombres couloirs semblait bien plus funeste quand on pensait aux personnes qui n'étaient plus.

Il finit par trouver le blond dans la salle des portraits, là où chaque personne de la famille Black avait été brodée dans la tapisserie. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à l'épaisse tâche noire appartenant au portrait de son parrain, mais décida qu'il y aurait d'autres moments pour se laisser aller à la mélancolie. Draco fait les trois sœurs Black : Andromeda, Bellatrix, et Narcissa. Harry se souvenait que la dernière femme était la mère du jeune Serpentard, et comprit pourquoi il n'était pas revenu de cette pièce.

-Elle fait si jeune sur cette tapisserie, admira Draco, la voix distante.  
-Elle ressemble beaucoup à Andromeda. Tonks a le même menton.  
-Tonks ? répéta le garçon en se tournant légèrement vers son interlocuteur.  
-Nymphadora Tonks. Je crois que c'est ta cousine, tenta Harry, peu à l'aise avec le concept de famille.  
-Ah. Oui, sûrement. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, Mère et Bella ne sont pas vraiment proche d'Andromeda.  
-Il y a probablement une raison, dit Harry sans se rendre compte de comment cela pouvait sonner hors de sa bouche.

Draco lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais il se reconcentra vite sur le visage de sa mère. Un bout de la tapisserie avait été déchiré, et se recourbait un peu sur un coin de son visage. Absentement, Malfoy porta sa main sur la tapisserie, et laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ce que le bout de tissu pendant ne se mette à remonter, sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry. Draco semblait tout aussi surpris que lui, entrouvrant légèrement sa bouche sous le choc.

-Je ne sais pas comment contrôler ça. C'est étrange, de sentir quelque chose sous mes doigts, marmonna-t-il.  
-A quoi est-ce que tu pensais en le faisant ? demanda Harry en se rapprochant encore plus, son torse à quelques centimètres du dos du Serpentard.  
-Au fait que ma mère me manque atrocement.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Il savait ce que c'était de ne pas pouvoir voir quelqu'un que l'on aimait, mais le cas de Draco était particulier : Est-ce que sa mère savait qu'il était encore vivant, voyageant aux côtés d'Harry Potter, leur ennemi juré ? Que penserait-elle en revoyant son fils revenir sain et sauf ? Pourrait-elle seulement le voir ?

Les épaules du jeune devant lui tremblèrent imperceptiblement. Au début, Harry crut que c'était encore cette étrange histoire de dimension mais il vit la tête du garçon s'affaisser, avant qu'il ne puisse entendre de faibles hoquets de chagrin.

S'ils avaient été amis, Harry aurait tenté de le réconforter. Mais ils étaient ennemis, rivaux, et radicalement opposés l'un à l'autre. Le semblant de trêve qu'il y avait entre eux était encore trop peu clair aux yeux du brun, qui se sentit mal à l'aise devant une peine qu'il ne pouvait soulager. Il décida que laisser Malfoy seul était la moindre des politesses dans un cas comme celui-ci.


	8. The Other Side Of A Coin

Chapitre 8

Ils durent attendre deux jours entiers avant le retour de Kreattur. Durant ces longues heures interminables, Malfoy se fit tout petit, sa bonne humeur apparemment disparue depuis l'épisode de la chambre. Les jeunes avaient fini par s'installer dans les chambres de l'étage, Harry prenant celle de son défunt parrain, Ron celle de Regulus, Hermione une des chambres d'amies, et Malfoy celle avec la tapisserie familiale, dans laquelle Harry glissa un matelas.

Le jeune Serpentard était distant, et interagissait à peine avec le groupe. Le premier jour, il se contenta d'échanger quelques idées avec Harry et Hermione sur la malédiction qui l'avait frappée. Le second, son teint était redevenu cadavérique, et son corps avait l'air de se creuser, formant des poches bleues sous ses yeux et appuyant sa peau sur chaque bosse formée par son squelette. Harry avait tenté de le persuader de le laisser le toucher, mais Draco ne faisait qu'hausser les épaules et changer de pièce dans la minute qui suivait. Il continuait de le nourrir pendant les repas, mais la nourriture ne semblait pas avoir le même effet sur lui maintenant qu'il était coincé dans une autre dimension.

-Vous vous rendez compte, on est déjà le premier Septembre, fit remarquer Ron au bout du troisième jour.  
-On devrait être dans le Poudlard Express à cette heure-ci, renchérit Hermione en regardant tristement par une fenêtre.

Malfoy n'était le seul à avoir l'air abattu. Hermione avait passé en revue de nombreux livres de la bibliothèque, mais avait fini par sombrer dans un ennui profond, qui la rendait mélancolique. Ron, lui, avait fouillé certaines pièces de la maison en quête d'une occupation, et jouait de temps à autres avec son Déluminateur en poussant de longs et lourds soupirs. Harry passait le plus clair de son temps dans la cuisine ou dans la chambre de Sirius, à observer les reliques du passé dans un silence de mort. Quelques fois, Draco venait et s'asseyait par terre à côté de la porte, respectant le silence. La plupart du temps, Harry restait seul.

Ils avaient compris que Draco n'avait pas à rester tout le temps collé à Harry, mais qu'il était mieux qu'ils restent proches. La maison était grande, et se retrouva plus d'une fois surpris par Malfoy apparaissant juste devant lui en grognant de douleur, s'agrippant le torse en faisant une grimace. Quand il se redressait, il semblait troublé de ne plus être au même endroit. Harry en conclut donc qu'il y avait probablement une limite de distance pouvant les séparer, et si le blond la franchissait pendant plus longtemps qu'une demi-heure, il ressentait une forte douleur juste avant de réapparaitre en face d'Harry. Malfoy semblait toujours contrarié de ne pas être maitre de ses mouvements, mais il n'aborda jamais le sujet.

Le soir, tout le monde mangeait dans la cuisine avant de s'installer dans le salon. Ron et Hermione discutaient vivement, sous l'œil attentif de Malfoy. Harry en profitait pour sortir le vif d'or de sa poche et le laisser voler devant son visage. Harry ne comprenait pas la raison qui avait poussée Dumbledore à lui léguer ce simple objet. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas confié quelque chose d'utile, qui pourrait l'aider à vaincre Voldemort ? Les souvenirs ne peuvent pas tuer le mal.

-Tu sais, ils ont une mémoire tactile.

Harry redressa la tête, et regarda Hermione. Elle étudiait la balle dorée avec attention tout en continuant de parler.

-Je pensais qu'il allait s'ouvrir quand tu le toucherais, que Dumbledore avait laissé quelque chose dedans. Il faut croire que j'avais tort.

Elle semblait tout aussi défaite que ne l'était Harry, le regret visible dans ses yeux marron. Ron et Draco regardaient aussi le vif d'or sans dire un mot, le blond se contentant de cacher ses tremblements quand il vit le regard d'Harry passer sur lui.

Il y eut un bruit de craquement, puis des voix s'élevèrent dans la cuisine, alertant les quatre jeunes qui se levèrent tout de suite pour aller voir ce que c'était. Mondingus se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, Kreattur debout sur ses épaules en train de lui tirer les cheveux. Derrière lui se trouvait un autre elfe de maison, qui apparut très vite avec un grand sourire.

-Dobby ? fit Draco, abasourdi.  
-Harry Potter ! Dobby est heureux de vous voir! S'enthousiasma le petit être en trottinant jusqu'au garçon.  
-Dobby, ça faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda poliment Harry, sous l'œil insistant du Serpentard.  
-Dobby va très bien, Harry Potter. Dobby passe du temps avec Winky dans l'allée des embrumes, et a vu Kreattur se battre avec le petit humain, alors Dobby a su qu'il devait aider Harry Potter !  
-Je suis heureux que tu sois là, merci beaucoup pour l'aide. Merci à toi aussi, Kreattur, remercia Harry en serrant la main de Dobby.  
-Kreattur n'a fait que son devoir, maitre Potter.  
-Lâchez-moi, je suis innocent !

L'attention de la pièce se porta sur Mondingus Fletcher, toujours assailli par l'elfe de maison. Ron, qui était la plus proche, le prit férocement par le bras et le dirigea vers une chaise dans laquelle il le poussa sans ménagement. Une fois qu'il fut assis, Kreattur sauta sur la table, rapidement imité par Dobby.

-Kreattur a trouvé le voleur, affirma l'elfe de maison.  
-Je ne suis pas un voleur, mais un revendeur ! Je revends des articles ensorcelés et rares !  
-Quand on revend quelque chose qui n'est pas à nous, c'est du vol, objecta Hermione en croisant les doigts.  
-Est-ce que tu as encore le médaillon, espèce de traitre ? grogna Ron en levant le poing pour paraitre menaçant.  
-Je ne l'ai plus ! Pourquoi est-il aussi important ? Personne n'en voulait, de toute façon ! à part cette vieille folle.  
-Quelle vieille folle ?  
-Je ne la connais pas, mais elle avait cet affreux tailleur rose, et on aurait dit que c'était son anniversaire vu sa joie en voyant le médaillon.  
-C'est Ombrage, à tous les coups ! affirma Malfoy, qui se tenait à côté de Dobby sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive.

Harry saisit un journal récent sur lequel Ombrage faisait la première de couverture, et le tendit à Mondingus.

-Est-ce que c'est cette femme ? demanda-t-il en agitant le bout de papier.  
-Oui, c'est elle ! Bon sang, elle travaille au ministère ?  
-Et merde ! Super ! s'écria Harry en jetant les mains en l'air.

Harry fit un geste de la main avant de demander à Kreattur de renvoyer Fletcher là d'où il venait. Avant qu'ils ne partent, Ron lui asséna un coup de poing, pour la forme.

Revenus dans le salon, le trio faisait les cent pas dans la pièce avec un air grave.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce que ce médaillon est aussi important ? Ne pouvez-vous pas continuer sans lui ? finit par demander Draco, qui les observait du canapé.  
-Non, Malfoy, on ne peut pas continuer sans. C'est un Horcrux, on en a besoin pour vaincre Voldemort, expliqua Harry avec agacement.  
-Harry, tu ne devrais pas lui en parler ! Il pourrait le dire à Tu-Sais-Qui !  
-Malfoy ? s'étonna Dobby, qui était resté avec eux.

L'elfe avait prononcé ce nom d'une toute petite voix pleine de crainte, et commença à prendre une posture de défense. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa doucement la tête.

-Draco Malfoy a été maudit, et maintenant personne ne peut le voir, à part Harry.  
-Harry Potter peut voir que monsieur Draco Malfoy est dans la pièce ? questionna Dobby avec de gros yeux.  
-Oui. Mais il ne te fera aucun mal, il ne peut rien toucher, rassura Harry.  
-Monsieur Draco Malfoy n'était pas le plus méchant avec Dobby, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, qui avait les lèvres pincées alors qu'il fixait Dobby. Avec une démarche étrange, il se rapprocha de l'elfe de maison, et s'agenouilla en face de lui.

-J'étais très triste quand j'ai appris que tu avais libéré Dobby, avoua Draco, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son ancien serviteur.  
-Il me parle de toi, Dobby, annonça Harry en se rapprochant à son tour, gardant son regard sur le blond.  
-Quand j'étais petit, Dobby s'occupait beaucoup de moi. Je lui ai fait des choses horribles, je m'en suis rendu compte en grandissant, mais je me disais que c'était normal, car les elfes de maison n'étaient pas au même rang que nous.  
-Il me dit qu'il est désolé pour ce qu'il t'a fait quand il était petit, continua Harry.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! nia Draco en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'est ce que tu voulais dire, affirma Harry d'une grosse voix.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard sombre, mais ne nia pas à nouveau. Ses yeux s'emplirent de tristesse quand il étudia à nouveau les traits de l'elfe libre.

-Il m'a beaucoup manqué. Je suis content qu'il aille bien, et qu'il soit heureux. Tu peux lui dire.

Harry resta muet quelques secondes, dérangé par cette vulnérable franchise dont Draco faisait preuve. Il répéta tout cela à Dobby, qui écarquilla les yeux un peu plus à chaque nouveau mot. Les iris bleus de la petite créature se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il regarda la pièce frénétiquement.

-Il est juste devant toi, clarifia Harry.  
-monsieur Draco, Dobby est un elfe libre maintenant, bredouilla Dobby en essuyant ses larmes avec son habit.  
-Je le sais bien, confirma doucement Malfoy.  
-Mais jamais Dobby ne vous a oublié. Après tout, Dobby ne serait jamais venu en aide à…  
-Non, tais-toi ! Tais-toi, Dobby, NE DIS RIEN DE PLUS ! Cria le blond en frappant les mains sur le sol, produisant un claquement de lattes bruyant.

Harry avait entendu le bruit, comme toujours, mais apparemment cette fois il n'était pas le seul, car Dobby s'arrêta de parler, comme l'avait souhaité Malfoy. Il resta immobile durant quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Draco, lui avait les joues rouges et le regard vitreux, son teint approchant désormais le verdâtre. Quand il se redressa, Harry put voir son corps entier trembler.

-Dobby a failli trop en dire, Dobby n'aurait pas dû dire ça… bafouilla Dobby en secouant la tête avec force.  
-Dobby, ce n'est pas grave, Malfoy a un mauvais caractère, tenta Hermione en lui frottant le dos.  
-Dobby avait juré à monsieur Draco de ne jamais le dire à personne, mais Dobby croyait que maintenant que monsieur Draco avait rejoint le camp d'Harry Potter…  
-Je n'ai pas rejoint leur camp, corrigea Malfoy en serrant la mâchoire.  
-Il n'est pas des nôtres, dit Ron. C'est juste le maléfice qui le force à rester collé à Harry.  
-Dobby est désolé, monsieur Draco. Dobby a failli briser la promesse.

Harry n'avait pas cessé de dévisager Malfoy depuis qu'il s'était énervé contre Dobby. Ce dernier mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas le regarder, et gardait ses bras très près de son corps. Qu'avait-il essayé de cacher ? Qui est-ce que Dobby avait aidé sous l'ordre du garçon, et pourquoi ne voulait-il pas en parler ? Etait-ce un Mangemort, ou Voldemort en personne ? Est-ce que Draco avait aidé Voldemort avant que Dobby ne soit libéré ?

Dobby finit par les quitter quand Kreattur revint de l'allée des embrumes. Pendant que ce dernier nettoyait la maison, le trio fomenta un plan pour infiltrer le ministère. Ayant besoin de l'aide de Kinsley pour se procurer un plan du ministère ainsi que du polynectar, ils devraient attendre la fin de la semaine pour passer à l'action. Quand ils partirent se coucher, une détermination nouvelle coulait en Harry.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Harry entendit quelque chose bouger dans sa chambre. Alerté, il se redressa vivement et pointa sa baguette en direction du bruit.

-Qui est là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.  
-C-c'est m-moi, balbutia Draco.

Harry alluma sa baguette, et vit avec effroi l'état dans lequel était l'autre garçon. Il grelottait affreusement, et se tenait les côtes tout en gardant le dos vouté. Ses yeux étaient à demi clos, et son teint dépérissait de plus en plus.

-J-je ne voulais p-pas m'imposer, m-mais je n-ne tiens p-plus… J-j'ai besoin d-de…  
-Approche.

Draco hocha la tête, et s'approcha du lit avec précaution. Harry lui tendit la main, et le blond ne perdit pas de temps pour l'agripper comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il produisit un son brisé en grimpant dans le lit, s'asseyant le plus près possible d'Harry sans empiéter sur son espace vital. Il serra la main du garçon dans la sienne, et ce dernier se rendit compte d'à quel point il était gelé.

-Tu meurs de froid, nota Harry en appliquant plus de pression.  
-Je m-me sens très m-mal…

Harry le tira vers lui de son autre main, et se dégagea de sa couette pour que Malfoy puisse se glisser dessous. Apparemment, la couette put tenir sur le corps maigre, probablement parce qu'Harry était en train de le toucher. Cependant, la couette n'offrait aucune chaleur au garçon, qui continuait de trembler et hoqueter. Le Griffondor se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes entrent en contact, sa main serrant toujours l'autre.

-Tu aurais dû me demander plus tôt. Je ne te serai d'aucune aide si tu meurs.  
-Je n-ne fais pas partie d-de votre g-groupe, Potter. T-tu n'as pas besoin de m-moi, répondit Draco, la voix basse.  
-Ce n'est pas pour autant que je veux te voir crever. Si ton état empire, ça nous ralentira.  
-Alors c'est tout ce qui importe, murmura le blond avec un sourire triste.  
-De quoi tu parles ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ils étaient opaques, probablement secs. Harry se pressa un peu plus contre Malfoy, qui se rapprocha légèrement à son tour. Bientôt, les membres en contact avec la peau d'Harry se réchauffèrent, et le Serpentard poussa un soupir de soulagement. Presque imperceptiblement, ses doigts serrèrent la paume du brun.

-Je crois que c'est pire quand j'arrive à entrer en contact avec l'environnement, déclara Draco d'une voix rauque.  
-J'ai remarqué ça, aussi. Tu avais l'air de ne pas vouloir qu'on apprenne ce que Dobby s'apprêtait à dire, tenta Harry en tournant la tête vers son interlocuteur.  
-Ce n'était pas important, juste privé.  
-Privé, ou susceptible de nous en apprendre plus sur Voldemort ?

Draco inspira, puis tourna son corps vers Harry, qui en fit de même. Il se rendit compte de leur proximité, et vu la tête que faisait le blond, lui aussi l'avait remarqué.

-J'avais douze ans, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Être Mangemort n'est pas une condition de naissance, tu sais.  
\- Pas besoin d'être Mangemort pour l'aider, trancha Harry.  
-C'est plutôt le contraire.  
-Comment ça ?

Draco se pinça les lèvres, évitant le regard inquisiteur d'Harry.

-Je t'en parlerai, peut-être. Un jour.  
-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? questionna Harry en arquant un sourcil.  
-Parce que tu n'es pas prêt à tout savoir. Certaines choses sont mieux là où elles sont.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que disait l'autre garçon, ni pourquoi sa poigne était aussi ferme dans la sienne. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément triste chez lui, quelque chose qu'Harry voyait depuis qu'il avait commencé à être bloqué avec lui, mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu cerner.

Il ne sut comment pousser Malfoy à continuer de parler, alors il resta muet, profitant du silence de la nuit pour écouter sa respiration redevenir normale. Il était presque endormi quand il sentit le matelas bouger sous un poids, et la main du Serpentard glisser hors de la sienne, non sans serrer ses doigts une dernière fois.

 _Greetings and Salutations, merci à tous pour les commentaires, ils me font toujours énormément plaisir, et m'aident beaucoup à m'encourager pour continuer cette histoire !_  
 _J'espère que vous aimez le développement de l'histoire, et que vous serez toujours présent pour la suite !_

 _Je vous embrasse,_  
 _MathBeth_


	9. Into The Woods

Chapitre 9

Les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu au ministère. Être sous polynectar sans connaître l'identité des personnes à imiter n'avait pas été une mince affaire pour commencer, plongeant le trio dans un stress intense lorsque fut venu le moment de se séparer. Draco était resté avec Harry, le guidant du mieux qu'il pouvait à travers les couloirs interminables du ministère. Harry n'était pas venu aussi souvent que le blond qui, lui, avait accompagné son père plus d'une fois aux quatre coins de la facilité. L'atmosphère pesante n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'avait connu Harry une année auparavant, et il remarqua que même Malfoy ne semblait pas aussi à l'aise qu'il aurait dû l'être, sachant que Voldemort avait l'avantage en ce lieu.

Le Serpentard put guider Harry jusqu'au bureau d'Ombrage, très similaire à celui qu'elle avait aménagé dans ses quartiers à Poudlard. Dedans, Harry trouva de nombreux dossiers aux noms de son entourage, principalement ceux appartenant à l'Ordre du Phénix. Sur la table en acajou massif se trouvait des fiches profil, qu'Harry feuilleta rapidement. Il y avait tout d'abord son nom, ainsi que celui de Ron et d'Hermione, tous trois classés « extrême menace ». Il y avait également les profils de Sirius Black et de Dumbledore, tous deux rayés et marqués « affaire classée ». Harry fut happé par les clichés de son oncle et de son défunt mentor, qui l'empêchèrent de bouger malgré les protestations de Draco, qui avait agrippé son bras.

-Prends-les avec toi si ça te chante, mais on doit vite partir ! Le médaillon n'est pas ici, ça ne sert à rien de perdre du temps ! s'écria-t-il en implorant Harry du regard.

Harry ravala donc ses larmes, et remit les dossiers en place. Avant de se retourner, il ne put s'empêcher de repérer un dossier étiqueté _Malfoy_. Il alla pour le prendre, mais Draco ne tenait plus en place sous la pression imposée par le compte à rebours, et le tira avec force jusqu'à la sortie malgré les protestations du garçon. Harry dut supporter les réprimandes du blond jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne tombent nez à nez avec Ombrage elle-même, portant à son cou ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Le polynectar ne tint pas assez longtemps pour permettre aux trois Griffondor de quitter les lieux sans embûches après avoir dérobé le vrai médaillon à Ombrage. Ils durent courir vers les cheminettes et éviter des sorts lancés contre eux par Yaxley, un des membres du ministère. Hermione fut la première à se glisser dans l'une d'elles, suivie de près par Ron, Harry et Draco. Le groupe devait se retrouver à Grimmauld Place, cependant une fois arrivés sur place quelque chose s'accrocha à Harry, qui se sentit tout de suite aspiré par un transplannage. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre la main de Draco avant de disparaitre, et regarda avec impuissance le visage du jeune se crisper avec horreur en voyant Harry disparaitre sans lui.

L'atterrissage fut rude. La vision tunnel due au transplannage s'estompa en quelques secondes, permettant à Harry de découvrir qu'il était désormais allongé au milieu d'une forêt. Son corps entier était engourdi, et de légers picotements avaient envahi ses extrémités. Il se redressa lentement en grognant sous l'effort, prenant peu à peu conscience de ses alentours. Il pouvait entendre le crissement familier que produisait le Horcrux à sa droite, et Hermione marmonner quelque chose un peu plus loin. Il laissa sa main glisser sur le sol recouvert de feuilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse attraper la chaine du médaillon, puis il se leva pour rejoindre ses amis.

-Hermione, Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'attraper Malfoy. Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-il en titubant en direction de la voix d'Hermione, qui était toujours accroupie.  
-Tout va bien, ça va aller, d'accord ? Tiens bon… Répétait-elle d'une voix stridente en fixant obstinément quelque chose sur ses genoux.  
-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il faut qu'on attende Malfoy.

Quand Harry fut assez près, une vision d'horreur prit vie devant lui. Ron était encore allongé, son corps convulsant de douleur. Son haut avait été arraché, laissant à l'air libre son bras gauche complètement lacéré, la chair restant à vif à certains endroits. Le garçon roux était affreusement pâle, et une fine mousse blanche franchissait ses lèvres à chaque fois que ses yeux roulaient derrière ses paupières. Hermione, elle, pleurait silencieusement en tenant son ami en place, ses doigts tremblant légèrement sur sa peau.

-Harry, s'il te plait va chercher mon sac ! dedans, il y a une fiole de Dittany, apporte-la moi !

Le jeune Griffondor s'exécuta sans attendre, renversant une partie du contenu du sac sur les feuilles mortes jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse apercevoir une petite fiole bleue. Il l'apporta sans plus tarder à Hermione, qui se chargea d'appliquer son contenu sur le bras de Ron, qui se mit à crier au contact avec la solution.

-Ron, tout va bien se passer ! Oh mon dieu, ça va laisser des cicatrices, c'est trop profond… pleurait-elle en restant concentrée sur les soins qu'elle prodiguait.  
-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? redemanda Harry en s'agenouillant devant Ron.  
-On devait retourner à Grimmauld Place, mais Yaxley m'avait agrippé le bras, alors j'ai paniqué et… Et je nous ai fait transplaner jusqu'ici, mais Ron s'est fait désartibuler, expliqua-t-elle.

La chair se reforma lentement sous l'œil attentif des deux amis, qui ne purent rien faire de plus pour accélérer la guérison. Hermione ne quitta pas Ron des yeux un seul instant, tandis qu'Harry dut tourner le regard vers la forêt à plusieurs moments, la vue des plaies ouvertes le rendant malade.

Au bout de quelques instants, un autre gémissement se fit entendre derrière Harry, qui fit immédiatement volte-face. Draco se tenait là, ses mains serrant désespérément son torse, et son visage en sueur. Harry se releva d'un bond et s'approcha de lui.

-Malfoy ! Je n'ai pas pu t'attraper à temps, je suis désolé ! s'excusa-t-il en scrutant le corps de l'autre garçon en quête de la moindre blessure.  
-J'avais très peur, j'ai dû errer pendant une demi-heure en priant pour ne pas être vu par les gars du ministère ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe quand je suis loin de toi pendant si longtemps, alors ne me fais plus jamais le coup, d'accord ? sermonna Malfoy avec les yeux brillants.  
-Ce n'était pas du tout prévu. Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?  
-Toujours. Je ne peux pas rester loin de toi aussi longtemps, j'ai l'impression qu'on me jette un _crucio_ à chaque fois.  
-Alors reste bien près de moi, d'accord ?

Harry avait peut-être exagéré la douceur dans sa voix sur la dernière phrase, mais il fut soulagé de voir que cela eut l'effet de détendre légèrement le Serpentard, qui ferma les yeux en poussant un long soupir. Une fois qu'il les rouvrit, son regard tomba sur Ron et Hermione à quelque pas d'eux, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-Il a été désartibulé ? questionna-t-il en s'approchant lentement.  
-Oui, on est en train de le soigner, exposa Harry en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.  
-Malfoy est revenu ? S'inquiéta Hermione, levant enfin les yeux sur eux.  
-Oui, il ne peut pas rester loin de moi pour plus de trente minutes, répondit Harry.  
-Très bien. Il va falloir qu'on monte le camp, Ron ne pourra pas avancer plus pour aujourd'hui, continua la jeune sorcière qui caressait distraitement le visage crispé de Ron.  
-Il ne pourra plus transplaner avant un bon moment, renchérit Draco après s'être agenouillé auprès des deux Griffondors.  
-Malfoy dit qu'il ne pourra plus transplaner le temps qu'il guérisse.  
-Je sais, soupira Hermione.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, et jeta un coup d'œil au médaillon. Il crissait encore légèrement, mais il s'était habitué au bruit depuis le temps. Il l'enfila avec précaution, puis fixa Hermione.

-On va devoir établir un campement ici, annonça-t-il.  
-Dans mon sac, il y a une tente magique. Commence à la monter, je viendrai t'aider dès que Ron aura repris ses esprits.  
-Ou sinon je peux le surveiller pendant que vous montez le camp, proposa Draco en regardant Harry.  
-…Malfoy propose de surveiller Ron pour qu'on puisse monter le camp rapidement, répéta le brun sans quitter Draco des yeux.  
-Il en est hors de question ! refusa Hermione d'une voix sombre.  
-Hermione, on peut lui faire confiance. De toute façon, il ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

La jeune fille sembla en désaccord avec tout ça, mais finit par céder après réflexion. Elle se leva en observa le sang sur ses vêtements, pendant quelques instants, puis alla aider Harry avec la tente.

Ron se calma au bout de deux heures, pendant lesquelles Malfoy ne quitta pas son chevet. Hermione et Harry avaient fini de préparer le campement, et Hermione avait profité du moment de calme pour invoquer des murs invisibles pour les protéger de potentiels intrus. Harry, lui, avait préparé des boissons chaudes pour le groupe et avait fait léviter le corps de Ron jusqu'au lit d'une des deux chambres de la tente pour qu'il puisse rester au chaud jusqu'à son réveil. Maintenant qu'il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, Le groupe était plongé dans le silence, et gardait le visage fermé.

-Il n'y a que deux chambres, je n'avais pas prévu une personne de plus, finit par mentionner Hermione.  
-Je vais rester avec Malfoy, il a besoin de rester près de moi, et il serait plus prudent que tu sois celle qui surveille l'état de Ron, répondit calmement Harry.

La jeune brune acquiesça, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Harry tendit une cuillère pleine de lentilles à Draco, qui l'engloutit avec appétit. Ils avaient attendu longtemps que Ron se réveille, mais il était bien trop tard pour retarder encore l'heure du dîner. Ils avaient donc préparé un repas rapide réchauffé d'un coup de baguette, mais seuls Draco et Harry arrivaient à manger, Hermione étant encore trop préoccupée par l'état de son ami. Elle se contentait de jouer distraitement avec les aliments en regardant en direction de la première chambre toutes les cinq minutes.

Ron se réveilla une heure plus tard, au grand soulagement de ses meilleurs amis, qui s'étaient précipités à son chevet dès qu'ils l'avaient entendu grogner lentement. Enfin tranquilles, tout le monde partit se coucher.

Une fois dans la deuxième chambre, les deux garçons se regardèrent timidement. Une légère teinte rosée colora ses joues quand il rompit le contact visuel.

-Tu n'as pas à me toucher ce soir si tu n'en as pas envie, dit-il simplement en s'approchant d'un des lits de camp.  
-Non ça va, vu qu'on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend je préfère qu'on le fasse tous les soirs, c'est plus prudent.  
-C'est toi qui décide.

Harry se déshabilla, laissant derrière lui le costume qui n'était pas à sa taille pour ne garder qu'un marcel blanc et son caleçon. Draco, lui, n'enleva que ses chaussures et sa veste noire. Le lit était assez grand pour supporter deux personnes, et Harry aurait pensé que Draco préfèrerait s'allonger à côté de lui dans l'optique de se reposer en même temps qu'il se rechargeait, mais il fut étonné de voir le blond s'assoir en travers du lit, appuyant son dos contre la toile de la tente. Harry vint à sa rencontre, et s'installa de la même manière.

S'en suivit des gestes désormais habituels : la main droite d'Harry trouva la gauche de Draco, leurs bras se collant l'un à l'autre, peau contre tissu fin. Leurs côtes et leur jambe se touchèrent, puis ils tentèrent de trouver la position la plus agréable pour ne plus avoir à bouger pendant les prochaines minutes.

Draco semblait distrait, Harry le remarqua quand il posa son regard sur lui, admirant la façon que la flamme de la bougie près d'eux avait de danser sur ses traits droits, comme si ce visage appartenait à la lumière. De ce point de vue, Malfoy n'était pas aussi moche qu'Harry ne l'aurait pensé auparavant il était certes très anguleux, mais portait bien ces nouvelles courbes que lui avait apportées la puberté. Ses yeux étaient extrêmement clairs, c'était une autre des choses que le Griffondor avait remarqué à propos de son ancien ennemi. On aurait dit la couleur exacte de l'hiver, une nuance entre le gris et le bleu, changeant constamment de pôle. Le brun se demandait si Draco remarquait à quel point son regard avait tendance à s'attarder sur lui depuis une semaine.

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Draco tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, leurs yeux se rencontrant à nouveau. Embarrassé, Harry se sentit obligé d'entamer une discussion.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu savais faire de la magie sans baguette ? interrogea-t-il doucement.  
-C'est exact. Je m'en sers pour transplaner et pour me rafraîchir. Mais je sais aussi faire d'autres sorts.  
-Comment est-ce que tu as appris à en faire ?  
-Une amie de ma mère me l'a appris. C'est une femme très sage, elle connaît beaucoup de choses sur la magie, et elle n'utilise pas de baguette.

Harry se redressa légèrement pour mieux pouvoir regarder le blond.

-Elle n'utilise pas du tout de baguette ? s'étonna-t-il.  
-D'après ce que ma mère m'a dit, elle n'en a jamais utilisé. Elle utilise juste ses doigts et son esprit. Elle est très puissante.

Harry hocha la tête, contemplant les possibilités qui s'offriraient à lui avec un tel pouvoir.

-Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.  
-Pour que tu me voles la vedette ? Tu rêves, Potter.  
-Allez, promis je dirai à tout le monde que tu me l'as appris, le monde ses sorciers sera à tes pieds pour avoir rendu service à Harry Potter.

Draco pouffa doucement, son regard tombant sur leurs mains jointes. Quelque chose sembla attirer son attention sur la main d'Harry, alors il l'attira vers lui.

-Tu as l'air bien confiant, à croire que le monde restera celui qu'il était quand tout ça sera fin, murmura le Serpentard en approchant sa seconde main des deux désormais posées sur ses jambes.  
-Je vais vaincre Voldemort, et après tout redeviendra normal, répondit Harry avec moins d'assurance.  
-Tout changera. Peu importe la tournure que prendront les évènements. Il y a des choses que la guerre détruit, et rien ne peut les reconstruire après. Des vies, l'espoir, la stabilité, la confiance, l'amour…

Les doigts de Draco se mirent à frôler le dos de la main d'Harry, traçant une à une les lettres formées par sa cicatrice. Le contact était plus léger qu'une plume, érigeant les milliers de petits poils présents sur le bras du garçon, qui suivait le mouvement en osant à peine respirer. La pulpe des doigts du blond était extrêmement douce sur la peau caramel d'Harry cela n'avait rien à voir avec la vive douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand les mots s'étaient encrés dans sa peau, deux années plus tôt.

-…Tout finit par changer, et on se retrouve hantés par les mauvaises décisions par les choix que l'on aurait dû faire au lieu de se cacher. Quand tout ça sera fini, tu seras adulé, Harry Potter. Moi, je serai un paria.  
-Pas si tu nous aides. Les gens sauront ce que tu as fait pour aider notre camp, contra Harry en serrant la main qui était toujours dans la sienne.  
-Il y a des choses qui restent, et les gens ne pourront pas voir plus loin.

Les doigts de Draco remontèrent sur l'avant-bras du brun, et continuèrent de toucher gentiment la peau exposée, qui frissonnait presque imperceptiblement à chaque passage. Harry laissa sa tête reposer contre la toile de la tente, profitant de la douceur et de l'intimité de ces gestes qui lui étaient si peu familiers. Il savait que c'était Draco Malfoy à côté de lui, et non un véritable ami. Mais, plus les jours passaient, et plus la ligne commençait à se brouiller à ses yeux.

-Je verrai plus loin qu'eux si tu m'aides, souffla Harry en se concentrant sur ce que sa peau ressentait.  
-Je le sais.  
-On n'a pas à faire ce que les autres attendent de nous. On peut être libres de nos choix, et tenter de faire marcher les choses.

Les doigts cessèrent de bouger pendant un instant, et Harry sentit le poids du regard du garçon posé sur lui. Finalement, les caresses reprirent leur cours après un soupir de la part de Draco. Harry, lui, ferma les yeux, et sentit tout son corps se détendre.

-Je le sais, répéta Draco.


	10. Something Bad

Chapitre 10

-Essaye en premier.

Harry serra sa baguette entre ses doigts, et la pointa droit devant lui.

- _Incendio !_

Le sort fut projeté sur le médaillon, qui ricocha sous le choc, toujours intact. Harry baissa sa baguette en réprimant un juron. Une fois que la fumée du sort fut estompée, le crissement du Horcrux reprit de plus belle, légèrement plus aigu qu'avant. Draco, qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de la relique, secoua la tête.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, dit-il de manière factuelle.  
-Rien. On recommence, annonça Harry en tournant la tête vers ses amis.  
- _Incendio !_ prononça Hermione plus clairement.

Les flammes furent plus vives que celles d'Harry, mais rien d'autre ne changea. La jeune fille recula pour laisser la place à Ron, qui avait le bras gauche enroulé dans une écharpe.

- _Flipendo !_

Le médaillon fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin, produisant un son très désagréable, semblable à celui de l'œuf d'or qu'Harry avait remporté en quatrième année. Le trio se rapprocha, mais Draco conserva sa position initiale.

- _Depulso !_ cria Harry en effectuant un mouvement brusque de la baguette.

Le sort fit à peine bouger le médaillon, ne faisant qu'amplifier ses sons. Harry se mordit la lèvre, agacé.

-Tu l'as mal prononcé, et ton geste était trop approximatif, l'informa Draco. Laisse-moi te montrer.

Le blond s'approcha d'Harry à grands pas, et se posta à ses côtés. D'un geste de la tête, il l'invita à lever sa baguette, pour qu'il puisse lentement guider son bras.

-Tu fais une sorte de T avant le rond, alors que c'est plus une petite secousse. Comme ça, tu vois ? Lui montra-t-il, sous l'œil interrogateur des deux autres Griffondor.  
-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.  
-Dr…Malfoy me montre comment améliorer mon _Depulso,_ bafouilla le brun, soudainement hyper-conscient de leur proximité.  
-C'est mieux comme ça. Maintenant, réessaye, mais avec plus d'emphase sur le o ! conseilla Draco avec un léger sourire.  
- _Depulso !_

Cette fois, le médaillon fit un bruit particulier, et fut projeté dans les airs avec force, lévitant quelques secondes, avant de retomber sur le sol de feuilles mortes. Harry ne put empêcher un soupir de traverser ses lèvres. Draco fit la moue, mais semblait satisfait de la performance du garçon.

-Au moins, tu sais faire un _Depulso_ , maintenant, dit-il en tapotant le bras d'Harry.  
-Bravo Malfoy, ça n'aura servi à rien ! se plaignit Ron tout en jetant un regard mauvais au vide à côté d'Harry.  
-Il verra si mon _Depulso_ sert à rien quand il se le prendra dans le…  
-S'il vous plait, on peut en revenir au Horcrux ? implora Harry, sentant sa patience faiblir minute après minute.

Il fixa longuement le médaillon, tentant de rassembler dans sa tête ses sorts les plus puissants avant de viser avec sa baguette. Il inspira un grand coup, et déversa son énergie dans ses attaques.

- _Depulso ! Reducto ! Reducto ! Flipendo ! Depulso ! Destructum !_

Rien n'était efficace. Plus Harry s'évertuait à craquer ses sorts, plus la rage en lui montait, rendant son soufflé court et affolant son cœur. _Diffinito ! Bombarda ! Stupefix !_

-Harry, calme-toi ! intervint Hermione avec inquiétude.  
-Harry, ça ne sert à rien, renchérit Ron d'une voix plus neutre.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. _Tout est de la faute de Voldemort, il a tué mes parents, ceux que j'aime, et bientôt ce sera mes amis, et tous ces innocents._ Sa main commençait à le brûler, la magie se faisant plus vive, vibrant tout autour de lui dans une atmosphère électrique. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus tenir sa baguette tant sa main le faisait souffrir, mais il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. _Je dois venger mes parents. Sirius. Dumbledore. Je dois être plus fort que lui, il le faut, sinon mes amis mourront. Ils mourront par ma faute, car tout sera de ma faute._

Une main agrippa la sienne, l'empêchant de porter un autre coup. Il tenta de s'en dégager, se débattant dans la panique et la rage. Il fixa la tête aux mèches blondes qui se secouaient dans tous les sens avec un air déterminé, ce qui le fit redoubler d'efforts pour s'échapper de son emprise.

-Malfoy, tu vas lui faire mal ! S'opposa Hermione en se rapprochant d'eux à toute vitesse, mais un sort sortit par inadvertance de la baguette d'Harry, et manqua de l'atteindre. Tout se passa très rapidement, mais le cri paniqué d'Hermione figea le groupe sur place. Harry reprit ses esprits petit à petit, se rendant compte qu'il avait failli blesser sa meilleure amie. Draco sembla être assez concentré pour pouvoir saisir la baguette d'Harry, qu'il jeta plus loin. Il toisa Harry avec colère, saisissant sa main droite pour la porter à ses yeux. Sa paume était écarlate des cloques s'étaient formées sur les doigts, et plusieurs endroits étaient brûlés. Le vent caressa la peau à vif, ce qui fit hoqueter le garçon, la douleur remontant petit à petit le long de son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa main, l'irradiant totalement.

-Un peu plus, et tu perdais l'usage de ta main, imbécile ! Cria Draco en resserrant sa prise. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu résoudras quoi que ce soit, alors maintenant tu vas respirer, et continuer ta route ! Rien n'est incassable, il te faut juste la bonne technique ! Et ce n'est pas en épuisant ta magie au milieu des bois que tu la trouveras !

Harry baissa la tête, honteux. Ses deux amis les avaient rejoints avec prudence, la crainte s'affichant sur leurs visages blêmes. Il savait qu'il était la raison de leur méfis, et ne s'en voulut que plus.

-Malfoy, est-ce que tu peux aller voir ailleurs cinq minutes ? J'aimerais parler seul avec Harry, annonça Ron, qui fixait son meilleur ami avec insistance.

Le regard de Draco passa d'Harry à Ron, avant qu'il ne lâche la main du garçon et s'éloigne en direction de la tante. Harry le suivit de la tête, laissant sa main retomber le long de son corps. Il tenta de serrer le poing, mais une douleur vive l'en empêcha. Hermione hésita quelques instants, mais décida de les laisser seuls, et partit vérifier si les sorts de protection tenaient toujours. Ron, lui, n'avait pas quitté son ami des yeux.

-Il est parti ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, il est dans la tente.  
-Bien.

Ron indiqua un tronc d'arbre d'un geste de la tête, et Harry le suivit sans discuter. Ils s'assirent tous deux par terre, et laissèrent la nature parler à leur place quelques minutes. Le vent commençait à geler dans cette partie du monde, et Harry se demanda, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, s'ils étaient encore dans le Royaume-Uni. Tout semblait si peu familier au milieu de tous ces arbres, mais Hermione semblait connaitre les lieux, et s'y déplacer à son aise. Ils ne pouvaient donc être bien loin.

-Je sais à quel point c'est frustrant de ne rien pouvoir faire, commença Ron. Mais il faut que tu arrives à contenir tes émotions, Harry. Tu vas finir par faire une erreur.  
-Et je n'ai pas le droit aux erreurs ? questionna Harry avec humeur, n'aimant pas le début de cette conversation. Je devrais savoir tout faire du premier coup ?  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. On savait dans quoi on s'embarquait, avec cette chasse aux Horcrux. On savait que ce serait difficile, et qu'il nous faudrait de la patience.  
-Je sais, Ron. C'est juste que…

Harry soupira longuement, passant sa main intacte dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-…C'est terrible de devoir faire tout ça sans savoir comment vont les autres. Ta famille, nos alliés, Poudlard… On est coupés du monde, et il nous est impossible de savoir si ce qu'on fait sera efficace à temps ou non. Le temps joue contre nous.

Ron fixait un point à l'horizon, au milieu des arbres perdant leurs feuilles ambrées. Il avait la même expression crispée qu'Harry quand il pensait à tous ceux qu'ils avaient laissés derrière.

-Il en faudra plus pour nous battre qu'une simple histoire de temps. On le fait pour nos amis et notre famille, Harry. Ensemble, on est invincibles. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on les avait laissés sans défenses. Ginny est très bonne en duel, et Neville ferait tout pour protéger les siens. Il y a aussi Dean et Seamus, qui ne sont pas si idiots que ça. Tu les as entraînés, Harry. Tu sais de quoi ils sont capables.

Le garçon cogita un moment, hochant simplement la tête pour montrer à Ron qu'il avait écouté. Le jeune roux avait raison : leurs amis étaient forts, et ils avaient l'avantage d'être ensemble. Cependant, avec le vent tournant au ministère de la magie, personne n'était en sécurité pas même à Poudlard.

-Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ? Si des rafleurs tombaient sur eux ? interrogea Harry à voix basse.  
-Ils s'en sortiront. Et plus on prend les choses du bon angle, plus on gagne du temps. Donc il faut que tu te calmes pour qu'on puisse avancer, d'accord ?  
-…D'accord.

Ron posa enfin les yeux sur Harry, et lui offrit un sourire encourageant, qu'Harry lui rendit. De sa main libre, Ron lui pressa gentiment l'épaule avant qu'il ne se relève. Le brun en fit de même, et alla ramasser le médaillon qui jonchait encore le sol de la forêt.

-Dis, Harry.  
-Oui ?

Harry se retourna pour inspecter le visage de Ron. Il était encore blafard et semblait manquer de sommeil, ce qu'Harry pouvait comprendre. Il avait souffert pendant des heures à cause du désartibulage, et commençait à peine à se rétablir. Il ne lui dirait pas, mais il l'avait entendu hurler une bonne partie de la nuit dernière, alors que sa chair se reformait à l'intérieur de son bras.

-Comment est-ce que ça se passe avec Malfoy ?  
-Je dirais que ça se passe mieux que prévu, il ne fait pas l'enfant, et nous suit presque sans broncher. Il aime tout critiquer, surtout vous, mais à part ça il est supportable.

Ron sembla plongé dans ses pensées, préoccupé par quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire à Harry.

-Il ne nous trahira pas, Ron. On ne s'occupera de son maléfice qu'une fois que tout ça sera fini. En attendant, il ne peut rien contre nous, rassura Harry.  
-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, avoua Ron en baissant la tête.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Comment est-ce que tu vas ?  
-Moi ? s'étonna Harry. Je vais bien, pourquoi ?  
-Harry…

Ron replongea ses yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami, à la recherche d'une réponse qu'Harry ne lui avait pas donné. Il finit cependant par rompre l'échange, et hausser les épaules.

-Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ailles bien. La situation est déjà très stressante, et avoir Malfoy dans les pattes peut ne pas arranger les choses, dit-il simplement.  
-J'imagine, oui. Mais ça va, je gère.

Ron acquiesça sans y mettre du cœur. Quand Harry enfila le médaillon, Ron sembla perplexe.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, prévint-il.  
-Il faut le mettre à l'abri, en attendant de pouvoir le détruire, expliqua Harry en se dirigeant vers la tente, Ron pas très loin derrière.

Ce soir-là, Harry et Draco se mirent dans la même position que la veille. Pour être sûrs que le Serpentard ne manque pas d'énergie, les deux garçons optèrent pour une heure de contact quotidien, en plus de ceux arrivant naturellement au cours de la journée. Harry n'était pas aussi gêné qu'au début à l'optique de passer du temps aussi près de Malfoy, et ressentait même une appréhension positive pour ce moment qui lui permettait de voir son ancien ennemi sous un autre angle.

Bien qu'il ne fut pas obligé de pousser le contact jusque-là, Draco recommença les mêmes gestes que la veille. Cela commença par un faux intérêt pour la cicatrice sur la main bronzée d'Harry, puis ses doigts glissèrent presque naturellement le long des petites veines de son poignet. La seule chose qui changeait était le fait que la main gauche de Draco ne tenait pas celle d'Harry, à cause de la brûlure qu'il s'était infligé. Les cloques avaient fini par éclater, et un rapide _Episkey_ de la part d'Hermione avait réparé le plus gros des dégâts. Néanmoins, cela restait une blessure magique elle nécessitait donc bien plus qu'un simple sort pour se résorber entièrement.

Harry avait décidé de laisser le temps faire les choses. Il avait abusé de sa magie, et estimait que ça lui servait de leçon. Draco n'avait rien dit, mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient que deux dans la chambre, il semblait s'inquiéter des rougeurs qu'il avait devant les yeux alors qu'il administrait ses légères caresses.

-Tu ne t'es pas raté, finit par noter Draco, tirant ainsi Harry de sa rêverie.  
-Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça.  
-C'est ton côté Griffondor, ricana le blond en remontant jusqu'à l'intérieur du coude.  
-Hm, tu serais étonné. Au départ, le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard.

Draco arrêta tout mouvement et tourna la tête vers Harry, si rapidement que le brun put entendre sa nuque craquer.

-Pardon ?  
-Je ne te mens pas. Il voulait me mettre à Serpentard, mais j'ai refusé. Donc, il m'a mis à Griffondor, expliqua fièrement Harry, remuant discrètement son bras pour encourager Draco à continuer de faire bouger ses doigts.  
-Harry Potter, à Serpentard ? Le monde aurait perdu sa logique ! plaisanta Draco en cédant à la demande implicite d'Harry, qui en aurait presque soupiré de plaisir.  
-Qui sait ! Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes.  
-Peut-être qu'on aurait été amis ?

Harry observa Draco. Ce dernier étudiait son bras, autant avec ses mains qu'avec ses yeux, ce qui était un spectacle particulièrement étrange pour Harry. Le blond semblait presque hypnotisé par cette étendue de peau devant lui, imprimant chaque détail dans son esprit. Le jeune Griffondor n'avait jamais été regardé de la sorte, avec cette fascination mélangée à de la terreur, sous un toucher à la fois doux et prudent. Alors que ses pensées fusaient, il sentit son corps se réchauffer, partant du point de contact entre sa peau et celle de Draco, pour aller jusqu'au centre de sa poitrine, là où il ressentait sa magie quand il se concentrait.

-Peut-être, admit-il dans un murmure.


	11. A Tale of Good Deeds

Chapitre 11

-Tu connais le sortilège, Harry…

Tout n'était que ténèbres autour du garçon. Il pouvait à peine identifier les rebords de rangées d'étagères, supportant toutes des objets rares et interdits. La pièce aurait presque ressemblé à Barjow et Beurk, mais elle avait quelque chose d'encore plus sombre régnant dans les ténèbres. Il s'approcha de quelqu'un, un homme. Il se tenait à une bibliothèque, éclairée par les rayons d'une lune pleine. Il était vieux, et son attitude transpirait la peur. Cependant, c'est avec une voix modulée qu'il prit la parole.

-Je ne l'ai plus, Seigneur. Depuis des années.  
-Où est-elle ? Demanda une voix qui n'était pas celle d'Harry, une voix plus sinistre.  
-Je ne sais pas !  
-Tu mens, Gregorovich.  
-Bien sûr que non ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il s'échappait par la fenêtre. _Elle_ était dans sa main ! Je le jure sur ma vie ! supplia la voix du vieil homme alors qu'il monta ses mains à son visage pour se protéger.

La vision d'Harry se brouilla. Il se vit lever la main, une baguette étrangère dans le creux de sa paume blanche. Sa bouche commença à former les mots :

- _Avada…_

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par le grésillement d'une radio, ainsi que le bruit d'un livre qui tombe, rapidement suivi par un « merde ! » distinct. Harry se redressa d'un bond, prenant peu à peu conscience de son entourage. Il était revenu dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Draco, en nage et tremblant. Le jeune Serpentard, lui, était assis sur son propre lit, un livre ouvert à ses pieds, et ses mains tendues dans le vide. Son visage se releva pour observer Harry, dont la respiration était élaborée.

-Tout va bien ? questionna Draco en arquant un sourcil.  
-Cauchemar. Et toi ?  
-Un livre qui m'a traversé.

Le jeune homme semblait boudeur, fixant méchamment le livre posé sur le sol.

-J'avais réussi à le tenir, et même à l'ouvrir ! J'ai pu lire tranquillement en attendant que tu te réveilles, mais la radio m'a fait peur, et j'ai perdu ma…. Concentration, expliqua-t-il.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, puis s'essuya son front plein de sueur du revers de la main. La pure terreur sur le visage de l'homme était ancré dans son esprit, tandis que sa bouche avait encore cet arrière-goût de magie noire, comme à chaque fois que Voldemort prononçait un des sorts interdits, et qu'Harry était coincé en tant que spectateur. Il laissa ses jambes glisser doucement jusqu'au sol, et prit quelques minutes pour mieux se réveiller.

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce livre ? Demanda-t-il poliment à Draco.  
-Il était sur la table, c'est le livre de contes de Beedle le Barde. Je l'avais déjà lu quand j'étais plus jeune. C'est probablement le premier livre que j'ai lu en entier.  
-C'est à Hermione, ça ! grogna Harry avec affront, comme si Draco avait volé le livre.  
-Calme-toi, le balafré. Je comptais bien lui rendre, mais il est bientôt midi, et je m'ennuyais à mourir. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, et m'entraîner à tenir des objets pour faire passer le temps.

Harry savait qu'il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée dans le comportement de Malfoy, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive quand il s'agissait de ce livre. Dumbledore l'avait légué à Hermione, et cette dernière n'était probablement pas au courant que son ennemi d'enfance se promenait avec alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. De plus, ils n'étaient pas encore sûrs que cet objet ne soit qu'un simple livre, et non la clé d'un mystère.

-Je ne sais pas où elle a eu cet ouvrage, mais ce n'est probablement pas le sien, d'ailleurs. Une sang… Une née-modlu ne pourrait pas avoir ça en sa possession, c'est beaucoup trop ancien. On dirait presque un original, mais je ne sais pas où elle aurait pu se le procurer. Ça m'embête beaucoup qu'il soit tombé sur le sol.

Harry se pencha pour saisir le manuscrit, et le posa délicatement sur le lit de Draco, qui parut satisfait maintenant qu'il était en sureté. Sa main effleura délicatement la couverture, mais Harry vit la pulpe de ses doigts traverser l'objet.

-Il lui a été légué, répondit simplement Harry en le regardant faire.  
-Par Dumbledore, j'imagine ? Il doit donc avoir une valeur inestimable. Surtout s'il l'a offert à la fille la plus brillante de Griffondor.

Le garçon fut surpris par le compliment de Draco, qui n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir réfléchi outre mesure. Il s'était déjà rendu compte que le blond avait utilisé « née-moldu » au lieu de dire « sang de bourbe », et il lui en avait été reconnaissant à l'égard de sa meilleure amie. Peut-être n'était-il pas perdu, après tout.

-Et sinon, comment as-tu réussi à tenir le livre ? finit-il par demander en scrutant le visage de son interlocuteur.  
-Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de toucher des choses toutes la matinée, mais rien ne marchait. Ni la détermination, ni la concentration intense, rien du tout. Mais j'ai repensé à quelque chose et, je ne sais pas… Le livre a touché mes mains.  
-Et tu pensais à quoi ?

Draco se mit à rougir, et tourna la tête pour fixer la porte en toile, priant probablement pour échapper à la conversation.

-Rien de spécial, mentit-il.  
-Je vois. Ce serait juste bien que je puisse être au courant des bases, si jamais on avait besoin de ton aide, rétorqua Harry sans cacher sa déception.

Draco se pinça les lèvres, et sembla hésiter à révéler ce qu'il savait à Harry. Finalement, il soupira, puis passa une main sur son visage.

-J'ai juste repensé à quelque chose qui m'était arrivé à Poudlard. Quelque chose d'agréable.  
-Donc ce serait un peu comme appeler un patronus ? Il faut se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux ?  
-Ou une personne qui… Nous rend heureux. La dernière fois, au Manoir, j'avais pensé à ma mère.

Plus Draco parlait, plus son visage devenait écarlate. Il était vrai que parler de tout ça avec un ancien ennemi n'était pas facile Le jeune Serpentard était pratiquement en train d'avouer à Harry que quelqu'un de Poudlard lui plaisait. Harry sentit un léger sourire remonter sur ses lèvres.

-C'est Parkinson ? supposa-t-il dans le but de titiller Draco.  
-Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non ! C'est comme si je te demandais si tu pensais à Hermione pour… Enfin, tu vois !

Harry ricana, fier de son effet. Même si le garçon en face de lui avait adopté une attitude de défense, il voyait qu'il n'était pas en colère.

-Je vois. Bullstrode, peut-être ? Ou une des sœurs Greengrass ? Je vois souvent la petite dernière te regarder comme si tu avais décroché la lune, plaisanta-t-il à nouveau.  
-Tu as l'air de t'être bien renseigné sur mon entourage, Potter. J'en serais presque flatté.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de sentir une chaleur remonter le long de son cou pour venir sur loger sur ses pommettes. Il remercia sa peau sombre de ne pas permettre à Malfoy de voir son embarras.

-C'est juste des hypothèses logique. Tout le monde te voit trainer avec eux, tenta-t-il pour retourner le sujet en sa faveur.  
-Et pourquoi serait-ce forcément une fille ? Questionna Draco le menton levé, toujours rouge mais arborant désormais un air de défi dans les yeux.  
-Euh… Je… Ah ?

Le Serpentard se mit à sourire à son tour, ce qui énerva légèrement Harry, sentant qu'il perdait la main.

-Tu n'aurais jamais pensé que ce soit une possibilité, n'est-ce pas ? nargua Draco en croisant les bras et les jambes, dans une pose bien plus détendue, qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
-Donc, tu… ? balbutia Harry, incapable de se positionner face au regard pénétrant de son rival.  
-Oui, Harry Potter. J'aime les hommes. Tout va bien ? On dirait que tu vas nous faire une syncope.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer tout de suite après, répétant le même manège comme un poisson rouge pendant quelques instants. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Draco puisse être homosexuel, mais là n'était pas le souci. Le problème était l'air bien trop sûr de lui de Draco, celui de quelqu'un qui en savait trop. Instinctivement, le visage d'Harry se ferma. Cependant, la réaction de Draco ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait : Dès que les traits d'Harry se crispèrent, la crainte brouilla les yeux de l'autre garçon.

-Attends, tu n'as pas de problème avec ça, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Draco d'une voix très incertaine, perdant soudainement toute son assurance.  
-Quoi ? Non ! Non, absolument pas ! Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, ni pour Ron et Hermione, clarifia Harry en tendant un bras pour calmer les choses.

Draco sembla instantanément soulagé par cette déclaration, et relâcha une inspiration qu'Harry ne l'avait pas vu retenir. Un léger sourire remonta le coin des lèvres du blond, qui fixa un point sur le sol. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec le sujet, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Draco lui avait fait peur. Une chose à laquelle il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

-Alors… Zabini ? recommença Harry, cette fois pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui attira un rire rauque de la part du Serpentard.  
-Pas même si c'était le dernier garçon sur Terre. Très beau, mais c'est un affreux parti. Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerais, finit par marmonner le blond en reprenant un air sérieux.  
-Parce que tu ne peux littéralement parler à personne d'autre ? supposa Harry.

Le grésillement de la radio finit par cesser, pour laisser place à une voix monotone, énumérant des noms qu'Harry n'aurait su reconnaitre. De toute façon, il était trop occupé par l'étincelle brillant dans le regard de on rival.

-J'imagine, avait-il répondu avec un rictus.

Harry, Draco et Hermione durent attendre la fin de la transmission par radio pour voir Ron sortir de la chambre. Il avait l'air tendu et inquiet, mais n'en fit pas part au groupe, qui se contenta de manger en silence.

-J'ai encore eu une vision, avoua Harry à la fin du repas.  
-Je croyais que c'était un cauchemar ? s'étonna Draco, s'arrêtant de mâcher pour observer le garçon à côté de lui.  
-Encore une ? Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Hermione.  
-Tu-Sais-Qui a retrouvé Gregorovich, le vendeur de baguettes, dit le brun avec un air grave.

Draco se tendit à côté de lui, serrant discrètement ses poings sur ses cuisses. Harry le remarqua, et le fixa alors qu'il continua de parler.

-Il semblait à la recherche de quelque chose.  
-Une baguette ? tenta Ron.  
-Une baguette spéciale, comme l'avait dit Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la sienne ? interrogea Hermione.  
-Elle ne peut pas me tuer, nos baguettes sont jumelles, clarifia Harry. Draco, si tu as une information…  
-Je n'en ai aucune, nia-t-il en serrant ses poings si forts que ses phalanges prirent une couleur crème.  
-Tu mens.

Draco jeta un regard mauvais à Harry, et prit de la distance en glissant plus loin sur le banc.

-Malfoy, si tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider, il faut que tu nous le dises pour qu'on puisse aider tes parents ! implora gentiment Hermione en regardant Harry.  
-C'est le seul moyen pour qu'on puisse avancer, renchérit le brun, appuyant ses dires avec son regard.

Les mains du Serpentard tremblaient légèrement. En réfléchissant, il porta machinalement sa main droite sur son bras gauche, tripotant le tissu de la manche de son costume.

-Si j'en parle, je vais mourir. S'il gagne, et qu'il apprend que je vous ai aider, je mourrai, annonça-t-il dans un murmure.  
-Il ne gagnera pas. Pas si tu nous aides, contra Harry.  
-… C'est dans le livre.

Draco semblait défait, honteux d'avoir trahi le monstre à qui il avait fait allégeance. Mais en faisant cela, il venait de redonner à Harry la détermination qu'il avait perdue en ne réussissant pas à détruire le médaillon.

-Quel livre ? encouragea Harry.  
-Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Hermione.

La jeune fille se redressa d'un bond, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle scanna la pièce quelques instants, mais finit par paraitre inquiète.

-Où est mon livre ? demanda-t-elle en regardant ses deux amis.  
-Oh, dans ma chambre, Draco l'a lu ce matin, répondit Harry le plus naturellement du monde.  
-Parce que Malfoy peut toucher des trucs, maintenant ? Et Malfoy passe à Draco ? grogna Ron avec humeur.  
-On y travaille, rétorqua Harry d'une voix neutre.

Hermione se précipita dans la chambre d'Harry, et en ressortit avec le livre en main. Elle le posa sur la table, et l'ouvrit à la première page. Dessus était écrit le titre du manuscrit, le nom de l'auteur, puis un symbole étrange avait été dessiné en haut de page. Harry se pencha sur l'ouvrage pour inspecter le symbole.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.  
-Une référence au seul vrai conte de ce livre, expliqua Draco. Le conte des trois frères.  
-Hermione, tu as lu le conte des trois frères ? questionna Harry en tendant la tête vers sa meilleure amie.  
-Bien sûr ! Celui où les trois frères arrivent à traverser une rivière, et la mort décide de les piéger en leur offrant un cadeau chacun ! résuma-t-elle avec entrain.  
-La baguette de sureau, la pierre de résurrection, et la cape d'invisibilité, énuméra sinistrement Draco.  
-Les reliques de la Mort ? Mais ce n'est qu'une histoire pour enfants ! contesta Ron avec mépris.  
-Est-ce que les Weasley peuvent prendre une seule tradition du monde des sorciers au sérieux ? s'énerva Draco, s'attirant ainsi un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Harry.  
-Draco a l'air de dire que c'est une histoire vraie.  
-Malfoy dit beaucoup de choses, et il ne fait pas partie de notre camp, objecta Ron en fusillant Harry du regard.  
-En attendant, il aide comme il peut, rétorqua Harry, furieux de l'attitude de son ami.  
-Arrêtez ! S'opposa Hermione en tapant des mains.

Les deux sorciers se turent, mais continuèrent de se regarder avec colère. La réaction de Ron agaçait Harry, qui savait que Draco risquait gros en leur donnant une telle information. De plus, le crissement constant du collier ne faisait qu'augmenter de volume, plongeant Harry dans une irritation intense. Hermione, qui l'observait depuis déjà quelques minutes, sembla remarquer que quelque chose clochait.

-Harry, depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu portes le Horcrux ?  
-Depuis hier, avoua-t-il, grinçant des dents.  
-Enlève-le et donne-le-moi. On va le porter par roulements.

Harry fut réticent à l'idée d'impliquer ses amis dans cette tâche, mais céda et fit ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit de faire. Dès qu'il eut ôté le médaillon de son cou, il se sentit plus léger. Ce fut comme sentir les premières gouttes de pluies après la traversée du désert.

-Mieux ? Demanda-t-elle tout en enfilant le collier.  
-Beaucoup mieux. Désolé, Ron. Mais il faut qu'on lui fasse confiance, il trahit Voldemort en nous aidant.  
-… J'imagine qu'on peut entendre ce qu'il a à dire… grommela Ron en évitant le regard du brun.

Le garçon hocha la tête, puis tourna son attention sur Draco, qui ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Harry l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de la main.

-Les reliques de la mort existent, mais personne ne sait où elles sont, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'Harry répétait ce qu'il disait en canon. Les premiers possesseurs sont morts, comme le racontent le conte, mais personne ne sait qui a bien pu hériter des trois reliques.  
-Harry a la cape d'invisibilité, répondit Ron.  
-C'est vrai ?! s'écria Draco, stupéfait.  
-Euh, oui. Mon père me l'a légué avant de mourir.  
-C'est pour ça que je ne te voyais jamais quand tu m'espionnais ! s'offusqua Draco en posant les mains à plat sur la table. Sale fouineur ! Tu sais que je croyais devenir fou ?!

Harry rougit et fit semblant d'en rire alors qu'il se frotta la nuque de gêne. Voyant que ses amis le fixaient avec un drôle d'air, il cessa rapidement.

-Bien, mais qui a la baguette ? Et la pierre de résurrection ? pressa Harry.  
\- Aucune idée… répondit Ron.

En regardant Draco, il vit que lui non plus ne savait pas. Il réfléchit quelques instants, tentant de comprendre ce que Voldemort insinuait dans ses visions.

-Gregorovich a parlé de quelqu'un, d'un garçon. Il se serait introduit dans son magasin et aurait volé quelque chose, une baguette, j'imagine. Est-ce que ça pourrait être la baguette de sureau?  
-C'est probable. Quand les sorciers meurent et que leur baguette est intacte, elles retournent chez les vendeurs pour trouver un nouveau sorcier compatible ! exposa Hermione, un doigt en l'air.  
-Donc il avait la baguette, et quelqu'un la lui a volé. Reste à savoir qui.

Harry se réinstalla sur le banc, perdu dans ses pensées. Draco venait de les aider considérablement, mais plus ils connaissaient de détails sur Voldemort, plus la tâche incombée par Dumbledore semblait complexe et irréalisable. En vidant son verre d'eau, Harry se dit qu'ils avaient encore un long chemin à faire.

 _Greetings and Salutations à vous tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je tenais à vous remercier tous, déjà pour lire cette fanfiction, pour ceux qui la suivent et la mettent en favori, et puis également pour ceux qui me laissent tant de gentils commentaires (qui me vont droit au cœur et me poussent à m'appliquer le plus possible pour un travail aussi rapide !) Je vous aime tous, vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis touchée !_

 _Voilà, l'histoire commence vraiment à diverger maintenant, bien qu'elle suive toujours les grandes lignes de la fin d'Harry Potter ! J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant, et que vous aimez le développement des relations entre personnages !_

 _Je vous embrasse,_  
 _MathBeth._


	12. First Crack

Chapitre 12

-Aux dernières nouvelles, Severus Rogue, Mangemort et nouveau directeur de Poudlard, compte bien tenir compte des nouvelles lois imposées par le ministère concernant les sang-mêlés ainsi que les nés-moldus…

La voix statique provenant de la radio venait de répéter la même information pour la troisième fois en une demi-heure. Harry n'écoutait que distraitement le flot incessant d'informations, tentant de ne récolter que les éléments nouveaux. Cette voix irritante accompagné de grésillements distincts était le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de ces bois, et le brun savait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à en être fou. Hermione trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de repartir en quête d'un moyen de détruire le Horcrux Ron restait des heures enfermé dans sa chambre avec cette maudite radio à prier pour ne pas entendre le nom d'un des membres de sa famille dans le bulletin des morts quotidiens. Draco, lui, tenait à peu près le coup, si ce n'était qu'il s'agaçait de plus en plus de ne pouvoir tenir des objets que pendant un laps de temps totalement aléatoire. Harry tentait d'être le plus fort du groupe, mais il savait qu'il sombrait lentement mais sûrement dans une mélancolie indescriptible une fois le soir venu. Être loin du combat était frustrant, mais la solitude était bien plus cruelle, revenant le hanter dans ses rêves, et lui rappeler que tant de gens étaient déjà morts à cause de lui.

Il n'en parlait à personne, et personne n'abordait le sujet, mais il se doutait bien que Draco l'entendait pleurer la nuit. Le garçon était libre de ses mouvements dans la tente, cependant il continuait de graviter autour du Griffondor et accaparer son attention dès que les moments devenaient un peu trop calmes. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux attablés face à face en pleine fin d'après-midi, la tête reposant sur leurs bras croisés, à écouter les annonces funestes qui se ressemblaient toujours. Sous la table, Harry pouvait sentir les jambes de Draco gigoter et bondir, percutant ses chevilles de temps à autres.

-Tu crois que c'est comment maintenant, à Poudlard ? Finit par demander Draco dans sa manche.  
-Un peu comme quand il y avait Ombrage. En plus lugubre, supposa Harry avec la même monotonie.  
-Parle pour toi, je m'étais bien amusé quand il y avait Ombrage. J'avais l'impression d'être un Auror.  
-Ou comme un nazi, rétorqua Harry avec un petit sourire.  
-C'est quoi ça, un nazi ?

Harry jeta un regard désabusé à son compagnon de fortune, avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'un sorcier soit au courant des évènements de l'histoire moldue. De plus, Draco n'avait jamais pris en option les cours sur les moldus, préférant les cours soporifiques de Mr Binns sur l'histoire du monde sorcier.

-C'est le nom d'un groupe de moldus qui prônent la mort des gens différents. Un peu comme les Mangemorts, si on y réfléchit bien.

Draco fronça les sourcils, et se réfugia un peu plus derrière ses bras. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas arrangé l'humeur générale avec cette conversation, et ne put s'empêcher de se maudire d'avoir fait cette comparaison.

-Tu nous as énormément aidé hier, tu sais, commenta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait positif. Je voulais te remercier.  
-Je risque gros en vous révélant tout ça, j'espère honnêtement que ça vaudra le coup.  
-Je te promets qu'on n'oubliera pas ce que tu as fait pour nous.

Draco hocha légèrement la tête, et croisa le regard d'Harry. Sous la lumière de la bougie, ses yeux semblaient beaucoup plus bleus que gris, et bien plus expressifs qu'avant. Harry avait l'impression que plus le Serpentard passait de temps avec lui, plus il semblait réactif aux émotions qui l'entouraient. Il se souvint de son visage constamment pincé en sixième année, et à quel point cela avait été un indicateur pour lui que quelque chose clochait réellement. Draco n'était pas le garçon le plus expressif de Poudlard, mais il avait toujours eu cette étincelle changeante dans le regard, brillant plus intensément lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à Harry. Le garçon ne pouvait le nier, leur rivalité avait été un pilier qu'il n'aurait jamais pu ignorer La façon dont Draco l'avait toujours traité comme un égal et non comme le sauveur du monde des sorciers avait eu un effet positif sur Harry : il était conscient qu'il restait un jeune comme les autres, coincé dans un rôle qu'il n'avait jamais convoité.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais un craquement à l'extérieur de la tente l'interpella avant qu'il ne puisse parler. Les deux jeunes tournèrent la tête et restèrent à l'affut, le cœur battant. Draco profita du fait qu'il était invisible et inaudible pour se lever et se diriger vers l'extérieur, laissant Harry seul à table, inquiet pour Hermione qui était restée dehors pour vérifier que ses sorts tenaient toujours. Draco revint quelques secondes plus tard, le teint livide. Avec de grands gestes, il indiqua à Harry que quelque chose était là, et que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le brun, tout à coup hyper-conscient du bruit que son corps faisait en bougeant, tenta de regagner l'extérieur en faisant le moins de raffut possible.

La nuit était presque tombée sur la forêt, colorant le monde d'un bleu nacré légèrement éclairci par la lune brillant sur toute partie une peu plus aérée que les autres. Hermione se tenait à quelques mètres de la tente, complètement immobile, faisant face à un homme étrange. En plissant les yeux, Harry vit que l'homme n'était pas seul, mais qu'il était accompagné par trois autres personnes de taille et de corpulences très différentes. Le plus grand, probablement un demi-géant, tenait dans ses bras un corps enveloppé dans un sac en toile. Alors trois d'entre eux marchaient en direction de l'ouest, celui qui se tenait face à Hermione restait figé sur place, une main en l'air. Draco se mit à courir et se posta entre l'homme et Hermione, tendant les bras entre leurs deux corps, comme pour faire office de barrage. Harry, lui, retint sa respiration et regarda le sol en marchant dans leur direction.

-Je sens… Un parfum… fit l'homme de sa voix vicieuse, laissant sa langue traverser la barrière de ses lèvres, pointant vers le ciel.  
-Sûrement des fugitifs qui tentent de nous échapper. Ce ne serait pas la première fois ! fit un autre d'une voix pataude vu l'air bêta affiché sur son visage, il était probablement le plus idiot de la bande.  
-Probablement, marmonna l'autre, sans bouger pour autant.

Harry arriva enfin à leur hauteur, et glissa sa main dans celle d'Hermione, qui la serra immédiatement du plus fort qu'elle puisse. Draco ne quittait pas l'homme des yeux, son bras tremblant violemment à quelques centimètres de son corps. L'homme n'était pas très grand, mais son regard fou et son air dérangé faisait de lui quelqu'un de dangereux. Ses habits étaient étranges, et il était couvert de terre. Draco chuchota quelque chose à Harry, si bas que le brun se demandait si l'autre garçon pensait que l'homme pouvait l'entendre.

-C'est un rafleur. Je l'ai déjà vu au Manoir, une fois. Ne faites aucun bruit.

L'homme glissa son regard de droit à gauche avec une lenteur extrême, puis rangea sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il émit un petit son déçu, et se recula, avant de partir avec le reste de son groupe.

-Allons-y. Il faut enterrer celui-là, puis en chercher d'autres. On n'a pas te temps à perdre.

Harry ne sentit la poigne d'Hermione se desserrer qu'une fois que les rafleurs ne furent plus en vue. Elle laissa un souffle traverser ses lèvres tremblantes, et tomba à genoux sur le sol, lessivée. Harry s'assit à côté d'elle, sans lâcher sa main.

-C'était terrifiant, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.  
-Draco dit que ce sont des rafleurs. On a eu de la chance de ne pas se faire attraper.  
-Dis-lui que ses sorts sont drôlement efficaces, ordonna Draco en les regardant de haut. Ils ont l'œil entrainé à détecter ce genre de sorts. S'ils n'ont rien vu, c'est que Granger est une sorcière hors pair.

Harry regarda Draco un instant, cherchant chez lui la moindre trace de moquerie. Cependant, il ne fut reçu que par du sérieux et de la franchise, ce qui l'impressionna.

-Il dit aussi que tes sorts sont très efficaces, et que tu es une excellente sorcière, répéta Harry sans le quitter des yeux.  
-Tu mens, bredouilla Hermione en faisant les gros yeux.  
-Je te jure qu'il vient de dire ça.  
-Dis-lui que je m'excuse de l'avoir insultée pendant toutes ces années, continua Draco tandis qu'une ride creusait son front.  
-Tu t'es trouvé une conscience, Malfoy ? plaisanta Harry.  
-Non, je me rends juste compte qu'elle n'est pas aussi incapable que je ne le pensais. Sa réputation est fondée, elle est douée, répliqua Draco en faisant une grimace de mécontentement.  
-…Il dit qu'il s'excuse de t'avoir insulté et sous-estimée.

Hermione dévisagea Harry avec incrédulité. Elle suivit la direction du regard de son meilleur ami, tentant de trouver Draco au bout. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pensivement, mais finit par laisser un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

-Merci, Malfoy. Maintenant, excuse-toi pour le sort qui m'avait fait pousser les dents en quatrième année.  
-Une chose à la fois, Granger. De plus, il était destiné à Harry, celui-là. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il aurait fait un merveilleux castor. Tu as déjà essayé la potion d'animagus, Potter ?  
-La ferme, le ferret, ricana Harry.

Draco se mit à sourire à son tour, et peu à peu la tension de la rencontre avec les rafleurs diminua, laissant les trois jeunes exténués, mais rassurés. Harry avait encore la main d'Hermione dans la main quand ils se relevèrent pour rejoindre la tente, et il ne manqua pas le regard troublé de Ron, qui les observait depuis l'entrée du campement.

Draco et Harry commençaient à prendre des habitudes lorsque venait le soir. Harry ne repoussait jamais le garçon, qui semblait préférer rendre cette histoire de contact plus naturel et fluide que s'ils restaient simplement collés l'un à l'autre pendant une heure entière sans bouger. Harry s'était rendu compte que le Serpentard aimait passer ses doigts le long de son bras, ses doigts blancs contrastant avec la peau ambrée du brun. Le contact était électrifiant, et chaque passage laissait derrière lui le fantôme de la pulpe des doigts de Draco. Harry fermait souvent les yeux pour profiter du moment, tentant de ne pas trop y réfléchir, de peur d'y voir quelque chose qui finirait par poser problème sur le long-terme. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lâcher son esprit en liberté dans ces moments-là.

Ce soir-là, ils ne discutaient pas. Harry et Draco étaient flanc à flanc, et son bras était posé en travers des jambes du blond. Une des mains du garçon serrait la sienne, tandis que l'autre caressait encore et encore son avant-bras avec une douceur presque intime. Harry était fatigué et se sentait glisser lentement dans les bras de Morphée. Sa tête se baissa petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entre en contact avec l'épaule de Draco, ce qui les surprit tous deux, les faisant se redresser abruptement. Le garçon bailla longuement, cachant sa bouche de sa main gauche, avant de se mettre à frotter ses yeux.

-Tu es fatigué, je devrais te laisser, nota Draco, sans pour autant s'arrêter.  
-Non, ne t'en fais pas, je peux tenir encore.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et Harry y revit cette même lueur qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt lorsqu'ils étaient assis à table. Les yeux du Serpentard remontèrent jusqu'à la touffe de cheveux brune, et quelque chose à ce niveau le fit sourire gentiment.

-Tu n'as aucun style capillaire, c'est terrible, commenta-t-il.  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mes cheveux sont magiques.

Draco pouffa, et porta mécaniquement une main jusqu'aux longues mèches éparpillées. Il tenta de les discipliner avec délicatesse, chaque action rapprochant un peu plus ses doigts du crâne d'Harry. Le blond semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, car il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'autre garçon, guettant la moindre réaction négative. Harry se contenta de fermer les yeux, et tendre légèrement son crâne dans l'abandon le plus total. Finalement, les doigts agiles commencèrent à masser son crâne, ce qui lui tira un grognement détendu. La seconde main de Draco quitta la sienne et se plaça sur son épaule, le poussant gentiment dans une position allongée. Le Griffondor sentit sa tête se poser sur des jambes, tandis que son crâne se faisait malaxer avec dextérité. Le sommeil s'abattit sur Harry comme une déferlante, rendant ses efforts pour rester éveillé vains.

-Je devrais vraiment partir… murmura Draco en restant en place, appuyant un peu plus ses mouvements de mains.  
-Surtout pas, interdit Harry tout aussi bas.

Il entendit Draco expulser de l'air par son nez, mais rien de ne délogea de sa place. Bientôt, Harry sombra dans le sommeil réparateur dont il avait vraiment besoin.


	13. Everyone Deserves to Fly

Chapitre 13

Le groupe leva le camp au bout de cinq jours. Ron n'étant toujours pas rétabli, ils durent emprunter les sentiers forestiers pour rejoindre de grandes étendues agricoles. A partir de là, le rythme de marche fut plus soutenu, car presser le pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau à couvert était la seule façon d'échapper aux Mangemorts qui patrouillaient partout en Grande Bretagne. Harry et Hermione avaient pris le pli de mener la marche, tandis que Ron trainait derrière sans savoir que Draco ralentissait son propre rythme pour veiller silencieusement sur lui. Harry se retournait de temps en temps, et avait repéré plusieurs fois le regard inquiet du blond alors qu'il observait le bras blessé du jeune roux. Il en sourit, mais ne fit jamais la remarque à voix haute.

Hermione, elle, était à cran. Elle ne cessait de scruter les environs à la recherche du moindre détail pouvant indiquer la présence de Mangemorts dans les environs, et faisait peu attention aux semblants de conversations. Elle portait la majorité des objets dans son sac agrandi par la magie, et laissait les deux autres garçons partager le médaillon. Harry avait décidé de le garder plus longtemps que Ron, étant donné l'état de ce dernier, et son humeur qui n'arrangeait rien.

Ils durent se cacher quelques heures dans une grange, le temps que les Mangemorts traversent le champ. Pendant ce temps, ils mangèrent tous en silence, Harry s'occupant d'abord de Draco avant d'attaquer son propre repas, le Serpentard toujours près de lui.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un bidonville désert. Les maisons de fortune avaient été saccagées, et de nombreuses affaires moldues jonchaient le sol. Harry vit les yeux d'Hermione se remplir de larmes devant cette désolation, alors il lui prit la main dans le but de la réconforter, au moins le temps d'un instant. Ron souffla et décida de prendre les devants, s'arrêtant à peine pour regarder les décombres. Draco fut le dernier à reprendre la route. Il était resté figé devant ce paysage funeste, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il se rendait enfin compte ce que la cause de Voldemort infligeait au monde extérieur.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter sous un grand pont traversant une rivière, Harry n'était toujours pas sûr de leur localisation exacte. Ron avait installé la tente d'un coup de baguette, et s'était engouffré à l'intérieur sans un mot, sous le regard inquiet de ses deux amis.

-Tu crois qu'il va bien ? demanda Hermione avec de la peine dans sa voix.  
-Il doit être épuisé, on a marché toute la journée, répondit Harry avant de lancer un _Incendio_ sur le tas de bois qu'il avait amassé.  
-Peut-être devrait-on ralentir le rythme, j'ai peur qu'il ne tienne pas longtemps…  
-Hermione, si on fait ça, qui sait ce que le temps qu'on perd pourrait offrir à Voldemort !  
-Le problème ce n'est pas sa blessure, intervint Draco en se rapprochant des deux Griffondor. C'est la jalousie.

Intrigué, Harry tourna la tête vers le blond, qui fixait les flammes avec un intérêt particulier.

-Vous êtres très proches, tous les trois. Et Hermione prend soin de vous, mais Ron a porté ce collier pendant les trois dernières heures, et je l'ai vu vous regarder plusieurs fois. Il est jaloux, et ça le ronge, expliqua Draco avec une expression neutre.  
-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait jaloux ? On n'a rien fait d'autre que de marcher pendant des heures et parler de stratégies ! contesta Harry en haussant les sourcils.  
-Jaloux ? répéta Hermione.

Cette dernière se mordit les lèvres quelques secondes avant de partir dans la tente d'un pas déterminé. Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent donc seuls à l'extérieur, à regarder le feu l'alimenter.

-Tu n'as décidément aucune notion de proximité, rit tristement Draco après quelques minutes de silence.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Lui tenir la main, rester près d'elle quand ça ne va pas toutes ces choses c'est à Ron de le faire, pas à toi.  
-Hermione est ma meilleure amie. De plus, j'ai grandi auprès de moldus, je sais ce qu'elle traverse, affirma Harry, légèrement sur la défensive.  
-Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amitié, Harry. C'est une histoire d'amour. Quand on est amoureux, on ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit aussi proche de la personne qu'on aime.  
-Mais Ron sait que je ne ressens pas ce genre de choses pour Hermione !  
-Comment pourrait-il en être sûr ? Et puis, ça ne l'empêche pas de t'envier.

Un sourire triste revint s'installer sur les lèvres de Draco. Il avait remonté ses bras pour les croiser contre son torse, dans un maigre effort pour contrer le vent froid sifflant sous le pont. Harry avait tout aussi froid, mais il était content de s'être muni de son sweat à capuche pour se réchauffer un tant soit peu.

-Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur l'amour et la jalousie, nota Harry en faisant quelques pas dans la direction du blond.  
-Disons que je n'y suis pas étranger, répondit doucement Draco sans quitter le feu des yeux.  
-Ce fameux garçon de Poudlard ? tenta Harry, sa voix encore plus basse.  
-Hm, on peut dire ça.

Le sourire quitta les lèvres de Draco, lui donnant un air profondément triste, serrant ainsi le cœur d'Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cet élan de compassion pour le garçon qui avait passé le plus clair de sa scolarité à le tourmenter, mais il se trouvait là, seul avec lui, leurs cœurs écorchés à l'air libre. Voyant enfin ce qui se trouvait derrière le masque de Draco Malfoy, Harry ne voulait désormais qu'une chose : le comprendre.

-Est-ce que vous êtes sorti ensemble ? questionna-t-il.  
-Merlin, bien sûr que non. Ce serait insensé qu'il… Se retrouve avec quelqu'un comme moi.  
-Et pourquoi ça ?

Draco tourna enfin la tête vers lui, le regard vitreux et plein de reproches. Harry vit ses bras se serrer un peu plus contre son corps.

-Je ne correspond pas vraiment à son standard.

Harry serra les poings. Il savait qu'il allait trop loin avec ses questions, et que c'était une autre façon de remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour le jeune Serpentard. Il s'en voulut dès que ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Draco.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.  
-Ce n'est rien.

Le regard accusateur se dissipa et les iris bleus reprirent de leur mélancolie, ce qui n'était pas non plus le but d'Harry. Il chercha désespérément quelque chose d'autre à dire. Tout pour ne pas laisser Draco sombrer dans la tristesse, mais surtout, tout pour ne pas terminer cette conversation.

-Si tu veux, on pourra le chercher quand on retournera à Poudlard. Pour que tu puisses voir s'il va bien ?

Draco sembla étonné, et dévisagea Harry avec un drôle d'air. Il chercha quelque chose dans les traits d'Harry, mais finit par hausser les épaules, un sourire naissant à nouveau aux coins de ses lèvres, bien qu'il fût évident qu'il tentait vainement de le cacher.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis certain qu'il se porte à merveille. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne à se laisser abattre trop longtemps.

Les paroles de Draco étaient énigmatiques, mais ce fût surtout son visage qui laissa Harry pantois. Le Serpentard trembla légèrement, tirant ainsi Harry de sa rêverie. Il baissa rapidement la fermeture de son sweat, et l'enleva sous le regard ahuri de Draco.

-Tu as bien plus froid que moi, expliqua simplement Harry en tentant d'enfiler le vêtement sur le blond.

Miraculeusement, le sweat tint sur les frêles épaules de Draco, bien qu'il ne soit trop grand. Les yeux écarquillés transpirant de multiples émotions, Draco enfila lentement une manche après l'autre. Les deux garçons se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre, et Harry ressentit une sensation étrange dans le creux de son estomac en s'en rendant compte. La lueur des flammes brillait dans les yeux de Draco leur ballet avait quelque chose d'hypnotique attirant Harry sans qu'il ne comprenne exactement pourquoi. Ou peut-être savait-il au fond de lui, mais il ne pouvait y penser. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Une voix s'éleva dans la tente, celle d'Hermione qui les appela à table, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Le visage écarlate, Draco s'excusa poliment et se retourna, prêt à rentrer dans le campement. Cependant, il ne bougea qu'une fois qu'Harry se mit à marcher, l'accompagnant en silence. Quand ils entrèrent dans la tente, ils furent tous deux accueillis par les visages stupéfaits de Ron et d'Hermione, qui fixaient Draco la bouche grande ouverte.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy porte ton pull, et comment est-ce qu'il fait ?! demanda Ron en jetant un regard mi dégoûté mi paniqué à Harry.  
-Il avait froid, dit Harry en se sentant rougir.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut distrait par le sweat qui traversa ses épaules et s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé, comme si son corps venait de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Il parut troublé quelques instants, mais reprit vite son visage froid de Malfoy.

-Etrange, déclara-t-il simplement avant de se diriger vers la table, qui était déjà mise.

Harry resta au pas de la porte, regardant avec dépit son vêtement jonchant le sol de la tente. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le sweat avait tenu jusque-là, mais il se souvint de la couverture chez les Weasley, ainsi que sa baguette qui lui avait été arrachée des mains. _Un souvenir agréable._ Harry secoua vivement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas spéculer de la sorte. Pas maintenant, pas devant ses amis.

L'air était devenu glacial dehors. Le vent avait redoublé d'intensité, et secouait la tente dans tous les sens. Harry avait décidé de rester un petit instant à l'extérieur pour se rafraîchir les idées, cependant il se sentait toujours aussi perdu après avoir passé plus d'une demi-heure à ramasser des cailloux plats pour ensuite les jeter dans le lit de la rivière en contrebas. Ron et Hermione s'étaient assis sur des chaises de camping près du feu, et faisaient chauffer des marshmallows pour passer le temps. De là où il était, il pouvait les entendre discuter à son sujet. Il aurait sûrement dû leur en vouloir, mais il était conscient que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui.

-Il ne sait pas ce qu'il faut faire, n'est pas ? dit Ron.  
-Aucun d'entre nous ne le sait. On ne sait ni où se trouve la baguette de sureau, ni comment briser le médaillon.  
-Comment tu te sens, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que tu as besoin que je le porte un instant ?  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu l'as porté toute la journée, c'est déjà beaucoup, rassura Hermione, son sourire atteignant même sa voix.  
-C'est con que ce truc avec Malfoy ne marche pas tout le temps. Il reste avec nous, il pourrait quand même avoir sa part de corvées.

Harry supprima un sourire, mais ce qu'il entendit ensuite lui fit vite reprendre son sérieux.

-Tu crois qu'il sait ? souffla Hermione, pas assez bas pour qu'Harry ne puisse l'entendre.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Ron.  
-C'est différent, Ron. Ce n'est pas comme avant, où on était à Poudlard et où…  
-Fais-lui confiance, d'accord ? Il sait ce qu'il fait. Enfin, je l'espère.

Harry était perdu. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Savaient-ils quelque chose que lui ignorait ? Etait-ce à propos des Horcruxes, de leur quête, ou bien de Draco ? Faisait-il encore des cauchemars la nuit, et l'avaient-ils entendu crier quelque chose dans son sommeil ? Pourquoi ne lui en parlaient-ils pas, tout simplement ? Agacé et encore plus confus qu'avant, il projeta son caillou avec force, et retourna dans la tente sans adresser un seul regard à ses deux amis.

Dans leur chambre, Draco était assis sur son lit et observait la première page du livre d'Hermione, plus précisément le symbole dessiné en haut de page. Quand il entendit Harry entrer, il lui adressa un léger sourire poli, avant de se redresser et s'étirer langoureusement. Harry détourna le regard, soudainement gêné de se retrouver seul avec le Serpentard. Ce dernier se leva de son lit, et vint s'installer sur celui d'Harry, envoyant ses chaussures valser sur le sol tandis qu'il s'installait le mieux possible. Le brun se contenta de le regarder faire, hésitant à venir le rejoindre. Plus la routine s'installait entre eux, plus Harry sentait son contrôle lui échapper ses pensées se bousculaient sans jamais former quoi que ce soit de cohérent, et son corps criait pour rejoindre celui assis sur son lit. Il voulait oublier le monde extérieur oublier Voldemort et ses Horcruxes, oublier la guerre et toutes ces villes fantômes sur son chemin, oublier les cris de ses camarades et de ses amis, oublier que Draco et lui avaient été piégés dans une toile qu'ils n'avaient jamais tissée. Oublier qu'ils étaient destinés à remplir leur rôle, opposés l'un à l'autre.

Il voulait tant oublier qu'il céda à son instinct. Harry laissa ses pieds le guider jusqu'au lit, et permit à son corps de s'allonger contre celui de Draco, sa tête se posant sur ses jambes alors que des doigts fins et agiles vinrent s'emmêler dans ses mèches brunes. Il ferma les yeux.

***  
 _Greetings and Salutations ! Je vous remercie d'être si nombreux à lire mon histoire, ça me touche toujours autant ! Et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent un commentaire, Vous êtes les vrais mvp )_  
 _Je vous embrasse,_  
 _MathBeth._


	14. When I'm Out Of Your Sight

Chapitre 14

Harry rêvait de cris de douleur, d'êtres allongés sur le sol en train de se tordre de douleur, et de paires d'yeux gris familiers lorsqu'un un fracas à l'extérieur de sa chambre le réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa vivement, baguette en main, et se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte en toile, une main se referma sur son poignet, le retenant juste à temps. Quand il se retourna, il vit Draco juste derrière lui, lui indiquant de rester silencieux. Harry le dévisagea avec surprise, mais fit ce qu'il lui dit, et tendit l'oreille.

-Ron, je t'en prie, arrête.  
-Et pourquoi ce serait à moi d'arrêter ? J'en ai ma claque de marcher sans but ! Je suis sûr que ça fait des jours qu'on tourne en rond, on est probablement arrivés au bout de l'Ecosse !  
-Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Objecta Hermione, sa voix accentuant chaque fin de mot avec émotion.  
-Bien sûr que si ! S'il se concentrait plus sur son rôle, au lieu de batifoler avec Malfoy comme une première année, ça changerait pas mal de choses !

Harry fronça les sourcils, blessé par les paroles de son meilleur ami. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait inconsciemment serré le poing quand il sentit les doigts de Draco appliquer une légère pression sur son poignet.

-Il a besoin de respirer, Ron ! Harry n'est pas une sorte de machine prophétique, c'est un humain ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'essayer d'oublier la situation insupportable dans laquelle on est !  
-Parce que c'est insupportable pour lui d'être avec nous ? Et bien merde, j'aurais dû rester avec ma famille, au moins il aurait été tranquille ! Juste lui et son traitre de nouvel ami, cracha Ron avec dégoût.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais bien. On est en _danger_ ! On n'a pas dormi dans un vrai lit depuis au moins deux mois ! C'est déjà dur pour nous, mais imagine pour lui ! Dumbledore ne lui a même pas laissé d'indications avant de mourir, il faut qu'on l'aide à trouver comment faire, au lieu de se disputer.

Quelque chose d'autre se brisa sur le sol, faisant trembler Harry de surprise, et légèrement de peur. Si Draco ne le tenait pas aussi fermement, il aurait déjà rejoint ses amis pour régler ses comptes avec Ron, qui semblait avoir quelques points à aborder avec lui.

-C'est entre eux pour l'instant, chuchota Draco lorsqu'il sentit Harry se tendre.  
-Mais ils parlent de moi, là ! Et toi, ça ne te dérange pas qu'ils disent ça de toi ?! S'agaça Harry en regardant le blond avec dureté.  
-J'ai entendu bien pire à mon sujet que 'Harry batifole avec un traitre'.

Harry scruta le visage de l'autre garçon pendant quelques instants, y lisant une tristesse muette, mais fut ramené à la dispute se déroulant de l'autre côté de la toile quand il entendit un reniflement.

-Arrête de casser les verres, Ron, supplia Hermione en pleurant.  
-Hermione…  
-Donne-lui du temps, d'accord ? On fait tous de notre mieux, spécialement Harry.  
-Je… Je sais, marmonna Ron avec culpabilité. C'est juste que j'en ai marre d'avoir peur pour ma famille alors qu'on est dehors Merlin ne sait où. En plus, c'est de ma faute si on ne peut plus transplaner. Après ce qui est arrivé à George, j'ai tellement peur qu'il leur arrive encore quelque chose, et que je ne sois pas là pour eux…  
-Tu pourras bientôt transplaner à nouveau. Je te promets que tout va bien se passer.

Quelque chose remua dans la pièce à côté, puis il y eut des bruits de vêtements se frottant les uns contre les autres. Quand Hermione renifla une nouvelle fois, le son parut être étouffé par quelque chose. Harry glissa un regard vers Draco, qui hocha la tête avant de lâcher son bras. Harry entra enfin dans la pièce de vie, et trouva ses deux meilleurs amis enlacés au milieu. Il tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible en s'approchant d'eux, mais finit par attirer l'attention de Ron, qui se détacha lentement de la jeune fille. Le garçon roux n'osait pas regarder Harry, préférant porter son attention sur Hermione, qui essuyait ses yeux tout en tentant de cacher ses reniflements derrière des raclements de gorge. Ron sortit sa baguette et chuchota _Reparo_ touten produisant un petit geste de la main, faisant voler les verres réparés vers leur place initiale.

-Je vais, um…. Je vais écouter la radio. On se voit tout à l'heure, marmonna Ron en pressant le pas en direction de sa chambre, laissant les trois autres jeunes entre eux.

Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la toile, puis porta son regard sur sa meilleure amie, qui lui offrit un petit sourire triste.

-Désolée pour ça, Harry. J'imagine que tu as entendu, s'excusa-t-elle.  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais juste aimé qu'il me dise ça à moi.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis se dirigea vers la bouilloire, vérifiant si son contenu était encore chaud.

-Installe-toi sur la chaise, je vais te couper les cheveux, dit-elle en remplissant une tasse de thé chaud.  
-Il était temps, commenta Draco.  
-Tu parles, Malfoy. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour avoir la même longueur après tant de temps, railla Harry alors qu'il s'installait dans une des chaises de camping.  
-C'est un des nombreux avantages d'être un Malfoy : nos cheveux sont toujours parfaits.  
-Est-ce que la prétention et la vanité font partie de ces fameux avantages ? Ou est-ce que ce sont des traits personnels ?

Draco lui frappa l'épaule en lui adressant une grimace. Harry sourit.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux avec la tasse ainsi qu'une paire de ciseaux, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle déposa le liquide chaud sur le guéridon à côté d'Harry, puis se positionna derrière lui. Elle commença à passer des coups de mains rapides entre les mèches brunes, les éparpillant sur le crâne d'Harry, qui ferma les yeux pour apprécier la sensation après avoir bu la moitié de son thé. Elle était un peu brusque, et ses doigts étaient bien plus rigides que ceux de Draco quand ils exécutaient les mêmes gestes qu'elle une fois le soir venu. La comparaison entre Hermione et Draco ne laissait pas planer de doute quant au fait que Draco était bien plus attentionné et moins méthodique que la jeune brune.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les porta sur Draco, qui fixait la scène avec un regard critique perçant. Il s'était adossé contre le guéridon, et avait croisé les bras contre son torse dans une attitude boudeuse. Ses yeux, eux, étaient légèrement plissés alors qu'ils suivaient les mouvements circulaires des mains d'Hermione dans les cheveux d'Harry. Soudainement, elle tira sur une mèche qu'elle avait écarté des autres, puis le cliquetis du ciseau se fit entendre.

Harry ne quitta pas Draco des yeux alors que ses cheveux tombaient petit à petit sur le sol et sur ses épaules. Le visage du blond était comme un livre ouvert, réagissant aux moindres gestes d'Hermione. Harry, amusé, souffla du nez, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Draco, qui reprit un semblant de neutralité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement hautaine.  
-La tête que tu fais, répondit Harry avec un air de défi.

Draco se mit à rougir. Hermione dut croire qu'il lui avait adressé la parole, car elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, mais reprit sa tâche dès qu'elle comprit que ça ne lui était pas destiné.

-Elle est juste trop rude. Jamais ma mère ne m'aurait coupé les cheveux de la sorte, avec tant de violence, critiqua Draco en rejoignant la jeune fille derrière le Griffondor.  
-Ta mère te coupait les cheveux ? S'étonna Harry.  
-Oui. Elle m'avait même montré comment faire. Dobby portait une perruque, et je m'entrainais à couper avec douceur. Ce sont de très beaux souvenirs.

Harry explosa de rire et pencha brusquement sa tête en arrière, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. Elle écarta les ciseaux de la tête du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se calme, mais ne lui épargna pas un coup de revers de main derrière la tête.

-Imbécile, j'aurais pu te planter les ciseaux dans le crâne ! cria-t-elle d'une voix presque maternelle.  
-Hermione, Dobby portait des perruques et Draco les coiffait ! S'émerveilla Harry entre deux soubresauts d'hilarité.  
-Il n'y a aucun moyen que ce soit vrai, rétorqua Hermione avec incrédulité.  
-Et pourtant. Je ferais un bien meilleur travail qu'elle, grommela Draco en passant une main sur le côté gauche du crâne d'Harry, le faisant instantanément frissonner.  
-Je ne sais pas si je te laisserais mes cheveux, j'aurais trop peur de finir chauve, plaisanta Harry, fermant quand même les yeux pour profiter du contact et de la sensation qu'il lui procurait.  
-Ils sont trop doux pour que je fasse une chose pareille. Ce serait du gâchis.  
-Donc ce serait encore une excuse pour garder ta main dans mes cheveux ?

Harry n'avait pas pensé avant de parler. Il regretta les mots dès qu'ils sortirent de sa bouche, exposant leur habitude du soir au grand jour. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, ni de ce que cela signifiait réellement. Il y avait bien sûr cette histoire de recharge, et le tout restait dans le registre des contacts anodins, mais Harry savait que c'était bien plus profond qu'une simple histoire de service rendu. En parler maintenant n'était définitivement pas une idée brillante le faire devant Hermione n'en était pas une non plus.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter quand il se rendit compte que la main de Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé de là où elle s'était arrêtée. Le Griffondor ne pouvait pas se retourner et affronter l'expression sur le visage de l'autre garçon, il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de confrontation. Ce fut Hermione qui bougea en premier, se rapprochant de la chaise dans laquelle Harry était installé, et reprit ses mouvements fluides mais rigides dans la chevelure de son ami, délogeant inconsciemment la main de Draco.

-Nous pourrons bientôt transplaner, informa-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ron se sent mieux, et je pense qu'il est prêt.  
-Excellent. Mais où irons-nous ? On sera toujours en danger de tomber sur des Mangemorts.

Harry était secrètement reconnaissant envers Hermione d'avoir continué d'agir comme si de rien était. Il savait qu'elle se posait des questions sur Draco, et qu'il n'avait pas arrangé son propre cas en sortant ce genre de chose devant elle. Il entendit Draco se racler la gorge derrière lui.

-On peut voyager de nuit ? Il n'y aura que les rafleurs, tous les Mangemorts se retrouvent dans mon Manoir familial pour planifier le prochain coup avec Voldemort, proposa-t-il d'une petite voix qui paraissait presque enrouée.  
-On pourrait, mais ça reste dangereux. On n'est pas des gobelins, on ne voit pas la nuit, opposa Harry.  
-… Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Hermione en laissant tomber les ciseaux sur le sol.

La main de la jeune fille quitta son crâne, laissant derrière elle une empreinte fantomatique froide qui fit gigoter Harry sur sa chaise. La première pensée qu'il eut fut qu'Hermione avait coupé trop court et qu'elle avait laissé un gros trou dégarni au milieu de sa tête, ce qui emplit le brun d'un sentiment d'effroi terrible. Ses mains se jetèrent sur ses cheveux, inspectant chaque parcelle avec attention pour être sûr que tout était encore là. Une fois qu'il fut rassuré, il se tourna vers la table, sur laquelle Hermione était penchée, un énorme livre bleu sous les yeux. Draco et lui échangèrent un regard intrigué, puis le blond partit voir ce qu'elle regardait.

-La dernière fois que tu as détruit un Horcrux, c'était le carnet de Tom Jedusor dans la chambre des secrets ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.  
-Attends, donc la chambre des secrets existe ?! S'étonna Draco.  
-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les gobelins ? interrogea Harry en haussant les sourcils.  
-Avec quoi as-tu détruit le carnet ? demanda Hermione.  
-Le crochet du basilik ? Mais on ne peut pas retourner à Poudlard pour en chercher un autre ! contesta le brun.  
-Réfléchis plus loin, Harry ! s'agaça Hermione. Avec quoi as-tu tué le basilik ?  
-L'épée de Griffondor, bien sûr.  
-Et par qui a été faite l'épée de Griffondor ? continua-t-elle, l'espoir transpirant de son visage tout entier.  
-Les gobelins, j'imagine ? tenta Harry.  
-Oh, par Merlin, Granger ! Jura Draco en tapant dans ses mains.  
-Mais quoi ?! s'énerva Harry en regardant les deux jeunes tour à tour.  
-L'épée de Griffondor n'absorbe que ce qui la renforce ! dirent-ils en même temps.

Harry se leva lentement, époussetant distraitement ses épaules pleines de petits cheveux sans quitter Hermione et Draco du regard.

-C'est une spécialité des armes de gobelins, expliqua Draco avec extase. C'est pour ça qu'elles vieillissent très bien !  
-Vous êtes des génies ! s'exclama Harry en sentant la joie l'emplir avec la puissance d'une bourrasque.  
-Je dois dire que je ne suis pas trop mal quand il s'agit de penser, se vanta Hermione en jetant une mèche de cheveux bouclés en arrière.  
-Me tenir au milieu de nains ne fait pas de moi un géant, mais j'avoue être particulièrement brillant quand il le faut, répondit Draco à son tour, un petit air satisfait collant à son visage.  
-Insupportables, ricana Harry.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les lumières furent soudainement aspirées par quelque chose provenant de la chambre que la jeune fille partageait avec Ron. La pénombre plongea les trois jeunes dans un silence tendu, qui plana encore dans l'atmosphère quand les lumières revinrent à leur place quelques instants plus tard. Ron sortit de sa chambre, le visage dur et les yeux cernés.

-Je suis encore là, si quelqu'un s'en soucie, cracha-t-il sèchement.  
-Ron, on a trouvé comment détruire le médaillon ! annonça Hermione avec le sourire.  
-Génial. Pour une fois qu'on se bouge le cul pour faire quelque chose.

Le sourire disparut aussitôt des lèvres de la jeune Griffondor. Elle dévisageait désormais son ami avec de la peine dans le regard, mais ce dernier ne paraissait pas s'en soucier.

-Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Harry en serrant les poings.  
-Il me prend que j'en ai marre de tourner en rond et de vous entendre crier quand j'essaye d'écouter la radio.  
-Et tu crois qu'on en a pas marre d'entendre ces fichus grésillements jusqu'à pas d'heure ? Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi, bon sang ! Grogna Harry.  
-Harry, tu ne devrais pas… Commença Draco avant d'être coupé par Ron.  
-J'écoute cette merde en priant pour ne pas entendre les noms de ma famille ! George, Fred, Percy, ma mère, ou encore Ginny ! Ginny, tu te rappelles ? Celle qui pense être ta copine pendant que tu es ici à faire tranquillement du camping ! Qui se fait probablement torturer pendant que tu rêves de te faire Malfoy, alors que tu voulais le tuer il y a de cela quatre mois !

Harry ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, et entendit au hoquet que produisit Draco qu'il était tout aussi stupéfait que lui. La colère et l'incompréhension pulsaient en Harry à chaque battement de son cœur, pendant qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se jeter sur son meilleur ami et projeter son poing dans sa figure.

-Tu crois que je ne pense pas à eux, moi aussi ? Que je ne sais pas ce que c'est ?! Cria-t-il en se penchant en avant dans une posture agressive.  
-Non, tu n'en fais rien ! Tu n'as pas de famille, toi ! répliqua Ron avec venin.  
-Ron, ça suffit ! Enlève le médaillon, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis ! pleura Hermione.

La jeune fille tenta de se rapprocher de Ron, mais celui-ci se distança d'elle en un éclair, puis la fixa avec rancœur.

-Je me tire d'ici. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez besoin de moi. Hermione, est-ce que tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-il sèchement tout en en jetant un regard mauvais à Harry.  
-Je… Mais Harry a besoin de nous ! s'opposa Hermione avec panique.  
-Très bien, alors reste. De toute façon, j'ai bien vu votre petit jeu. Vous pensiez que je ne verrais rien ? Pauvre Ron qui croit pouvoir faire confiance en ses amis, n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai ma claque.

Ron agrippa le médaillon, et l'arracha de son cou pour le projeter sur le sol, sur lequel il rebondit plusieurs fois tout en produisant des crissements stridents. Le garçon roux ne perdit pas un instant de plus, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente, saisissant un sac de voyage en chemin. Hermione le suivit dehors en courant, le suppliant de rester. Néanmoins, le bruit de craquement familier, suivi par le silence lui permit de comprendre que ce ne fut pas assez convainquant pour pousser Ron à rester. Dépité, Harry se tourna vers Draco, qui semblait tout aussi assailli d'émotions que lui à ce moment, gardant les yeux fermés et le dos vouté. Il semblait horriblement gêné, mais également très peiné. Ron n'était même pas son ami, Harry se demanda donc pourquoi Draco avait l'air de souffrir tout autant que lui.

Hermione rentra dans la tente en titubant, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues rouges. Elle gardait la tête baissée et pleurait bruyamment, et cette vue brisa le cœur d'Harry. Il s'avança vers elle puis la prit dans ses bras, serrant le plus fort possible. Ses pleurs redoublèrent tandis qu'elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles dans son pull. Alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger et consoler Hermione, la réalité heurta Harry de plein fouet.

Ron était parti sans eux.


	15. You Are A Hard One To Win

Chapitre 15

Hermione resta éveillée toute la nuit, guettant le moindre signe pouvant indiquer le retour de Ron. Harry resta dans sa chambre avec Draco, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il avait pleuré, son corps tremblant de toutes parts alors que Draco passait sa main dans ses cheveux, caressant de temps en temps son dos lorsqu'un hoquet secouait son corps. Cependant, aucun des deux garçons n'avait adressé la parole à l'autre, se contentant simplement de la présence de l'autre et des gestes les rapprochant subtilement.

Quand vint enfin le jour, tout le monde était épuisé et découragé. Hermione retourna en silence dans sa chambre, le regard hagard et les cheveux décoiffés par le vent. Harry servit à manger à Draco, mais préféra jeûner, son estomac trop noué pour qu'il ne puisse avaler quoi que ce soit. Il voyait bien les regards inquiets que lui glissait l'autre garçon, mais l'absence de son meilleur ami était insupportable. Il s'était senti si près du but, avec un nouvel élément leur permettant d'avancer tous ensemble mais Ron était parti, laissant derrière lui ses amis qui n'avaient jamais eu à souffrir de son absence auparavant. Des souvenirs datant des épreuves de la Coupe de Feu revinrent à l'esprit d'Harry toute la journée, accompagnés d'un pic glacé transperçant son cœur à chaque fois.

Ils décidèrent de quitter les lieux le lendemain. Ils savaient très bien que rester trop longtemps au même endroit n'était pas une bonne idée, et ils s'étaient rendu à l'évidence qu'attendre Ron était inutile. Ce fut avec les larmes dévalant ses joues qu'Hermione attacha son écharpe au tronc d'un arbre près de là où ils avaient établi le camp, avant de rejoindre Harry pour transplaner loin de là.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois près d'une falaise dans l'est de la Grande Bretagne. Harry lâcha les mains d'Hermione et de Draco puis commença à avancer en silence. Après quelques pas et voyant que personne ne le suivait, il s'arrêta pour se retourner, et voir Hermione accroupie, son visage cachée dans ses mains. Draco n'avait pas bougé de là où il avait atterri, et l'observait en silence, ses mains se crispant avec anxiété. Harry se pinça les lèvres, mais retourna tout de même vers sa meilleure amie pour s'accroupir à son niveau. La jeune fille pleurait en silence, ses reniflements à peine audibles derrière ses mains. Draco s'approcha à son tour et se baissa en face d'Harry.

-Tu ne vas pas la réconforter ? Demanda le blond avec un semblant de critique dans sa voix.

Harry lui glissa un regard sévère, mais fit ce qu'il dit, et entoura Hermione de ses bras. La jeune fille se laissa aller et tomba à terre, pleurant de tout son saoul. Draco s'assit en tailleur en face d'eux, les fixant avec compassion, ce qui était très étrange à voir pour Harry. Il caressait distraitement les épaisses boucles brunes de la jeune fille tout en observant le Serpentard, qui semblait se concentrer pour accomplir quelque chose. Ce dernier tendit une main avec hésitation, et la pausa sur celle d'Hermione, qui sursauta soudainement. Elle se dégagea légèrement d'Harry, fixant le vide avec un visage médusé.

-Malfoy… ? murmura-t-elle, l'émotion débordant de sa voix.  
-C'est lui, oui, confirma doucement Harry sans le quitter des yeux.

Draco lui retourna son regard, et lui adressa un léger coup de tête. Quelque part, Harry se sentait soulagé de l'avoir avec lui durant cette épreuve.

Ils parcoururent les chemins côtiers jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. En levant le camp, Harry se retrouva seul dehors à lancer des sorts de protection tout autour de la tente. Au bout de dix minutes, il entendit les cailloux de la côte crisser sous des pas se rapprochant de lui. Il estima qu'il était temps de faire une pause, et se retourna pour tomber sur Draco, qui avait une tasse fumante à la main. Sans un mot, le blond la tendit à Harry, qui la saisit avec précaution.

-Je m'en sors de mieux en mieux, on dirait, déclara Draco, détournant son regard vers l'horizon.  
-C'est probablement bon signe, répondit Harry.

Il aurait aimé être heureux pour Draco, mais il n'arrivait pas à y mettre du sien. Si le garçon arrivait à tenir des objets, cela voulait dire que quelque chose s'améliorait. Si sa condition s'améliorait, cela voulait dire qu'il partirait pour rejoindre Voldemort, et qu'Harry finirait par devoir l'affronter. Il ne voulait pas cela, _plus maintenant._

-Je n'avais jamais vu la mer avant, dit Draco, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.  
-Moi non plus, admit Harry.  
-J'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autres conditions.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco en buvant une gorgée de thé. Le jeune Serpentard souriait tristement en observant les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers en contrebas. Le bruit était assourdissant, même si les sorts d'Harry bloquaient les sons plus forts. La lune était pleine, et se reflétait sur l'eau qui s'étendait à perte de vue, bien plus calme dans la distance qu'ici, où les vagues entraient en contact avec la terre. Harry était d'accord avec Draco, la vue aurait pu être idéale s'ils n'étaient pas poursuivis par une horde de Mangemorts, avec à leur tête un tyran meurtrier. Elle aurait été idéale, si la guerre ne séparait pas les deux garçons. Harry secoua discrètement la tête, tentant de chasser cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas y penser. Il n'avait pas le _droit._ Il avait Ginny, la merveilleuse Ginny avec son sourire pouvant illuminer un ciel nocturne, avec ses taches de rousseur et ses petits yeux marron. Il aurait dû vouloir se tenir auprès d'elle devant une telle vue pas auprès son ennemi et rival de toujours, avec sa peau blanche translucide, ses cheveux argentés reflétant la lumière de la pleine lune, et ses yeux gris si expressifs. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement, et au même moment le corps de Draco se mit à frissonner.

-Tu as froid ? demanda Harry.  
-Non, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu l'impression que… Je n'avais jamais été aussi vivant avant.

Le cœur du Griffondor sursauta à nouveau. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Draco se mit à rougir rapidement, son visage devenant écarlate.

-C'est ridicule, oublie ça. C'est probablement parce que je reviens dans cette dimension, ou quelque chose du genre, bafouilla-t-il en bougeant rapidement les bras.  
-Je ne trouve pas ça ridicule.  
-Un peu, quand même. Je suis là, loin de ma famille, de mes amis, avec des gens que je connais à peine, et qui me détestent probablement, et c'est ici que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être important, de faire partie de quelque chose, expliqua Draco en levant la tête vers la lune.  
-On ne te déteste pas, contredit Harry avec détermination.  
-Vous devriez. J'ai probablement causé la souffrance de tous ceux que vous aimez. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne.  
-Peut-être, mais tu peux le devenir. Tu nous aides déjà, c'est un bon début, non ?

Draco rit doucement, et tourna son regard vers Harry. La lumière nacrée de la lune englobait désormais tout son visage. _Il est magnifique._

-Tu as toujours besoin de sauver les gens, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Peu importe à quel point tu ne devrais pas les approcher, tu finis toujours par revenir à l'attaque, comme un chien obsédé par un porc-épic.

Harry sourit à la comparaison. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tort, mais ce cas-là était particulier. Il l'avait toujours été, et ça Harry le savait. Il n'arrivait plus à l'ignorer.

-Je t'ai fait du mal, moi aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais totalement innocent, rappela-t-il en perdant son sourire. Je ne savais pas ce que ce sort allait faire.  
-Par pitié, ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses, supplia Draco en fermant les yeux.  
-J'avais peur. Peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, continua tout de même Harry. Tu ne voulais pas te calmer, alors j'ai paniqué et…

Draco agrippa sa main avec force, le faisant instantanément arrêter de parler. Il sentit son cou se réchauffer, et n'osa pas quitter la mer des yeux pour voir ce que faisait Draco. Le contact de sa main était bien trop présent, et envahissait déjà toutes ses pensées cohérentes pour les faire fondre ensemble.

-Arrête de t'excuser pour ça, s'il te plait, implora à nouveau Draco dans une voix si faible qu'elle se mêlait au bruit des vagues.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Bien qu'il ait arrêté de parler, la main froide ne quitta pas la sienne. Il resta ainsi, figé, de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille. Que Draco s'en aille.

-Que feras-tu, si tu n'étais plus coincé avec nous ? Demanda Harry dans un murmure.  
-…Je ne sais pas.

La paume de Draco appliqua une pression sur la sienne, et les doigts d'Harry réagirent involontairement. Draco sembla prendre cela pour un signe positif, car ses propres doigts glissèrent le long de la main du brun, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mêlent à ceux d'Harry, qui inspira bruyamment. Il ne savait pas où tout cela allait mener, ni si Draco se rendait vraiment compte l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Harry retint sa respiration quelques instants, dans l'espoir de pouvoir calmer son cœur. Son autre main se serra sur la tasse retenant un liquide désormais froid.

-Reste avec nous, pressa Harry tant que son courage le lui permettait.  
-Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, répondit Draco en se tournant vers lui.

Harry l'imita, et se retrouva face à face avec ce visage baignant dans la lumière de la lune. Les yeux devant lui étaient des lacs recelant une myriade d'émotions s'emmêlant les unes aux autres sans permettre à Harry de trouver des réponses à ses questions. Il se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient proches, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle froid expulsé par le nez de Draco caresser sa propre joue. Il ouvrit la bouche quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole, perdu par cette proximité.

-Je…  
-Harry ? Malfoy ? Le dîner est prêt, informa Hermione, qui se tenait dans l'ouverture de la tente.

Draco lâcha vivement la main d'Harry, l'horreur s'immisçant dans les traits fins de son visage. Harry regarda Hermione, puis Draco à nouveau, et sentit son corps se tétaniser. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Hermione, et se racla la gorge.

-On arrive ! cria-t-il pour que sa réponse atteigne sa meilleure amie.

Elle le fixa quelques instants avec intérêt, mais finit par retourner dans la tente sans un mot de plus. Pendant ce temps, Draco s'était légèrement reculé, son regard n'osant plus croiser celui du brun.

-Il faut y aller, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.  
-Je crois, oui.

Le Serpentard acquiesça, et se retourna vivement pour presser le pas en direction de la tente. Avant de se mettre à marcher à son tour, Harry l'appela, le figeant sur place.

-Malfoy… Draco. Réfléchis-y, s'il te plait ?  
-…Je verrai.

Malgré l'obscurité, Harry put voir les prémices d'un sourire se former sur les lèvres du blond avant qu'il ne se retourne, et continue son chemin. Harry se retourna vers la mer, et admira une dernière fois l'horizon. Ron n'était toujours pas avec eux et son absence le faisait terriblement souffrir, mais il se dit que c'était moins dur d'avancer avec Draco à ses côtés.

Ce soir-là, Draco ne s'avança pas vers le lit d'Harry, et lui offrit un sourire poli quand il refusa de se recharger. Harry l'observa pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé entre eux, mais l'attitude détendue du jeune garçon lui indiqua que tout semblait aller. Harry enleva donc ses vêtements, et s'installa dans son lit, peu habitué de s'installer seul aussi rapidement. Il éteignit la lumière grâce à sa baguette, puis la déposa auprès de ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.

Harry inspira longuement, et laissa le souffle s'échapper peu à peu de ses poumons pour se calmer, puis ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la tente, seulement le lointain bruit des vagues, le berçant doucement mais sûrement vers le sommeil.

Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand il entendit quelque chose s'approcher du lit. Il attendit quelques secondes en retenant son souffle, et quelque chose leva sa couverture, l'exposant au froid nocturne. Il se redressa légèrement et se tourna pour regarder Draco, à peine visible dans le noir. Ils restèrent immobiles, à chercher une réponse sous-entendue à leur demande tout aussi silencieuse. Harry s'écarta légèrement pour laisser de la place à Draco, qui se glissa à son tour dans le lit sans un mot. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux sous la couette, Harry se retrouva dans un terrain presque familier. Il glissa son corps contre celui de Draco, qui laissa ses bras entourer la taille fine du brun. Le bras du Griffondor glissa sous la tête de l'autre garçon qui en profita pour se poser contre l'épaule d'Harry, approchant son visage jusqu'à ce que son nez froid entre en contact avec le cou hâlé, faisant frissonner le garçon.

Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux, à l'écoute de son cœur qu'il croyait si bruyant dans la nuit. Son corps, lui, se relaxa lentement, fondant dans le matelas et contre Draco.

-Merci, chuchota Draco, ses lèvres frôlant le cou d'Harry en bougeant. 

Harry le serra plus fort.


	16. As Long As You're Mine

Chapitre 16

Rester au même endroit plusieurs jours de suite rendait Harry nerveux. Cependant, la vue aurait pu être pire que celle de la côte britannique, où la mer berçait ses nuits, mais aussi où il pouvait s'accorder quelques moments de répit, à observer la lune décroissante en silence. Les trois jeunes ne savaient où aller pour trouver l'épée de Griffondor, ni où se trouvait la baguette de sureau, et cela retardait grandement leur avancée. De plus, Ron n'étant plus parmi eux, un vide s'était installé dans leur dynamique, rendant la communication plus difficile. Hermione n'était plus la même, trop sérieuse et inquiète et Harry était trop tendu et influencé par la magie noire du Horcrux à son cou pour réussir à supporter cela.

Draco avait pris le pli de lire les ouvrages qu'Hermione avait emportés avec elle, maintenant qu'il réussissait à toucher des objets durant une plus longue période. Il avait ainsi reporté un bon nombre d'éléments pouvant potentiellement éclairer Harry, et ne se privait pas pour les lui énumérer durant les repas. Harry en parlait ensuite à Hermione, qui se chargeait d'y réfléchir dans son coin.

Jamais Harry n'avait eu autant de mal à parler avec sa meilleure amie. Hermione était habituellement une fille facile à vivre, une fois que l'on était habitué à son goût pour le savoir (Harry se demandait toujours comment elle avait fait pour ne pas atterrir à Serdaigle, et ce même après sept ans d'amitié), mais l'absence de Ron se ressentait dans son comportement. Elle était devenue froide et distante, se contentant d'observer Harry et Draco en silence, une ride creusant son front à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui du brun. Elle avait probablement remarqué que les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés depuis l'autre soir, sûrement dans la façon qu'Harry avait de traiter Draco, avec des gestes plus lents et délicats lorsqu'il lui tendait un objet, ou bien quand il l'aidait à manger ou encore dans sa façon qu'il avait de le regarder, comme si la lune se reflétait encore sur son visage. Si elle savait quoi que ce soit, elle se gardait bien d'en parler à Harry.

La jeune fille avait également commencé à écouter la radio le soir pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Elle retenait son souffle alors qu'une liste de noms s'allongeant de plus en plus au fil des jours était récitée par le présentateur que Ron avait l'habitude d'écouter. Personne ne faisait de bruit quand il prononçait les noms des victimes de Voldemort, à moitié par respect, à moitié par peur d'entendre celui de Ron s'ajouter aux autres. Quand la liste se terminait, sans que Ron ne soit mentionné, toute la table semblait se détendre, même Draco.

Hermione avait décidé de changer de station ce soir-là. Elle tourna les boutons plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que les grésillements se transforment en une douce musique moldue qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendue. La jeune Griffondor sembla transportée par la musique, bougeant légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche au rythme de la basse et des paroles. Elle paraissait triste, comme si la chanson lui rappelait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait plus atteindre, et cela serra le cœur du garçon, qui savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Harry n'avait jamais été bon en dance ni lors du bal de Yule en quatrième année, ni en ce jour, dans cette petite tente secouée par les vents de marée. Il savait qu'il serait probablement ridicule en tentant de bouger son corps en suivant son instinct et la musique, mais son besoin de remonter le moral de sa meilleure amie était bien plus fort. Il se leva donc du banc sous le regard intrigué des deux autres jeunes, et s'approcha d'Hermione pour lui tendre la main. Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de lui donner la sienne avec précaution, son regard toujours aussi perçant. Il lui offrit un sourire en la poussant à se lever et à le suivre jusqu'au centre de la tente.

Une fois là-bas, il ne sut comment commencer. Il esquissa un léger mouvement de hanche sur la droite, puis tira doucement sur un des bras de la brune pour la faire pivoter, juste assez pour que cela ressemble au début d'un pas de danse. Il recommença l'action en changeant de côté, toujours en souriant avec bienveillance. Les yeux noisette de la jeune fille étaient troubles alors qu'elle le regardait, mais les coins de ses lèvres commencèrent à s'étirer en voyant là où il en voulait venir. Petit à petit, leurs pas de dance furent plus affirmés, et ils se balancèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en riant doucement. Harry la fit tourner sur elle-même et levant les bras, puis l'imita, glissant au passage un regard vers Draco qui les observait depuis le banc avec un air amusé. La chanson se termina pour laisser place à une nouvelle, plus dynamique. Les deux amis de toujours commencèrent alors à se déhancher avec plus de fougue, secouant leur tête dans tous les sens tout en gigotant leurs bras de droite à gauche. Harry fit un geste pour inviter Draco dans leur danse, et ce dernier, bien que réticent au début, finit par céder avec un soupir faussement ennuyé et vint les rejoindre.

Draco était bien plus timide dans sa danse, ne sachant réellement où placer ses pieds ou encore comment bouger librement sans risquer de percuter Harry. Le Griffondor se mit donc face à lui et lui montra des gestes de base faciles à reproduire, puis attendit que le blond sache les reproduire. A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde s'amusait et bougeait en cadence, se délectant de cette étincelle d'innocence juvénile que l'instant venait de leur offrir. Les dernières notes s'allongèrent, et tout le monde se calma, leur respiration laborieuse accompagnant leurs joues rouges. Hermione avait l'air plus détendue alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés tout en reprenant son souffle, une main posée sur la poitrine. Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, elle regarda Harry avec affection.

-J'en avais vraiment besoin. Merci pour tout, dit-elle entre deux expirations.  
-On en avait tous besoin. C'est bientôt Noël, il nous faut de la festivité, répondit Harry avec le sourire.  
\- Tu as raison. Il faudra qu'on lève le camp demain, aurais-tu une idée d'où on pourrait aller pour chercher des indices ?  
-Ce n'est pas forcément en lien avec les Horcrux, ni avec la baguette, mais j'aimerais rendre visite à mon ancienne maison. Celle où mes parents sont morts.  
-Tu veux aller à Godric's Hollow ? On peut y faire un tour, accorda Hermione, songeuse.  
-Godric's Hollow ? Répéta Draco avec surprise. Bathilda Tourdesac habite là-bas ! On pourrait lui poser des questions sur les Reliques de La Mort, elle les mentionne dans son livre sur Dumbledore !  
-Draco dit que Bathilda Tourdesac habite là-bas, et qu'elle pourrait avoir des informations, informa Harry.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina, comme quand elle venait de trouver la solution à un problème.

-Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lire son livre sur Dumbledore, je croyais qu'il était aussi inutile que celui de Rita Skeeter ! Merci Malfoy, c'est une bonne idée.

Draco semblait toujours étonné qu'Hermione le remercie pour ses propositions. Il lui fit un signe de tête, et Harry l'imita pour le retranscrire à la jeune fille. Elle soupira tout en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Je vais aller me coucher. On risque d'avoir beaucoup de choses à faire demain si on se rend là-bas. De plus, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait quelque chose d'aussi productif, il nous faut des forces. Je vous conseille de faire de même.

Harry acquiesça, puis enlaça sa meilleure amie une dernière fois pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire confiant avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. La radio tournait toujours, passant de chanson lente à chanson lente, s'élevant dans l'air de la tente pour venir résonner dans les oreilles des deux derniers occupants de la pièce.

-Ta manière de danser a… Très peu de classe, finit par commenter Draco en dissimulant un petit sourire derrière son poing.  
-Excuse ma tenue peu honorable, jeune héritier, se moqua Harry. Je n'ai pas été éduqué aux arts de la danse en société.  
-Quel dommage. Tu as du potentiel. De plus, savoir valser dans le monde des sorciers est très bien perçu. Ça ferait de toi un bon parti.

Harry pouffa, puis croisa les bras contre son torse, dans une attitude de défi amicale.

-Eh bien, aide-moi donc à devenir le meilleur parti du monde des sorciers, si tu t'y connais si bien, dit-il malicieusement.  
-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Draco roula des yeux avant de s'approcher d'Harry. Il l'observa en silence durant quelques secondes, puis se décida à agir. Il glissa ses deux mains dans celles de l'autre garçon, faisant remonter leurs bras gauche à hauteur d'épaule, puis guida ensuite la main droite d'Harry jusqu'à sa hanche étroite. Une fois qu'il l'eut posée là, il alla saisir la hanche du Griffondor avec sa propre main, causant une légère rougeur sur les rouges mâtes de son partenaire.

-Nous sommes deux hommes, donc la main se retrouve sur la hanche. Les femmes mettent leur main droite sur l'épaule, expliqua-t-il avec professionnalisme. Je vais avancer d'un pas, et toi tu vas suivre. Vu que c'est la première fois que tu apprends à danser correctement, je vais mener. Un. Deux.

Leurs corps se mirent à bouger lentement et méthodiquement, suivant le rythme imposé par Draco. Harry fixait ses pieds pour tenter de reproduire les mêmes mouvements, mais finit par marcher sur les pieds du blond à plusieurs reprises. A chaque fois que cela arrivait, le Serpentard lui jetait un regard sévère, avant de retourner son attention sur la danse.

Au bout de dix minutes, Harry se mit à penser qu'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Suivre les mouvements de Draco était désormais plus facile, et ce dernier semblait également plus patient lorsqu'Harry faisait une erreur. Le rythme soutenu s'était ralenti, laissant les deux garçons se balancer doucement de droite à gauche en silence, profitant du morceau de piano de la chanson qui passait à la radio à ce moment –là. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se concentrer sur ses pieds, Harry trouva ses pensées parasitées par tout ce qui avait rapport à Draco Malfoy. Son odeur citronnée emplissait ses narines à chaque inspiration, et chaque endroit où leurs corps entraient en contact semblait irradier d'une chaleur particulière.

Harry avait l'impression de baigner dans un océan de confusion, où leurs corps ne formaient qu'un alors qu'ils étaient seuls loin de tous. Loin des sensations terrestres ramenant la vérité vers eux comme une vague s'écrasant sur le sable. Loin de leurs obligations, des promesses qu'ils avaient faites aux autres. Loin des sentiments qu'ils ne pouvaient aborder à voix haute. Ici, il n'y avait qu'eux et leurs cœurs battaient si fort qu'Harry aurait juré qu'ils tentaient de se rejoindre ; eux et la danse qu'ils partageaient, où chaque contact était électrisant rien qu'eux et leurs yeux, l'émeraude rencontrant l'argent, se mêlant enfin.

-Harry… On ne devrait pas continuer de faire ça, si tu savais…  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? osa souffler Harry, se sentant sur le point d'exploser.  
-Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver, une simple inattention de ma part, répondit Draco avec émotion, sa main serrant celle d'Harry avec force.  
-Est-ce que ça a vraiment une importance, maintenant ?  
-Bien sûr que oui, ça en a. Qu'en est-il de la fille Weasley ? Tu l'aimes, c'est évident, murmura Draco tandis que ses yeux se voilaient de tristesse.  
-Je ne suis plus sûr de rien, Draco. Et toi, ce garçon de Poudlard ?

La tristesse fut chassée du visage de Draco pour vite être remplacée par une expression pantoise. Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre une blague.

-Tu le fais exprès ? demanda-t-il froidement.  
-De quoi ? Est-ce que je t'ai blessé, ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? paniqua Harry en se redressant légèrement sur ses talons.  
-Harry. Le garçon, c'est _Toi._

Le Griffondor ne sut que répondre. Il repassa dans son esprit chaque chose que Draco avait dite à son sujet, tentant de les lier au fait que _depuis tout ce temps, c'était de lui qu'il parlait._

-Je ne comprends pas, annonça Harry avec stupéfaction.  
-C'est de toi que je parlais. Je suis amoureux de toi, Harry. Ça a toujours été toi.  
-Mais tu m'as toujours détesté ? On n'avait aucun souvenir heureux de nous à Poudlard. Je t'ai même…  
-Ta première victoire au Quiddich. Quand je t'ai vu plonger sur le vif d'or, puis le sortir de ta bouche, rappela Draco en souriant. Tu avais l'air si heureux, c'était comme si la magie vibrait autour de toi. Si tu savais l'effet que tu as sur les gens, moi y compris !

Harry sentit le poids du vif d'or dans la poche de son pantalon. Depuis tout ce temps, Draco n'avait eu d'yeux que pour lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se souvint de tous les regards en coin, toutes les insultes qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais dire, la main qu'il aurait souhaité tendre en retour. Il se souvint de son obsession pour Draco, et du fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à le sortir de sa tête en sixième année. _Cela n'avait jamais été de la haine. Je le savais._

Le visage du blond semblait s'être rapproché, et le regard d'Harry fut happé par la roseur des lèvres qui étaient désormais si proches des siennes. Il n'avait qu'à s'avancer légèrement, imperceptiblement, et elles seraient scellées pour de bon. Mais il avait encore tant de questions à poser, bien trop pour une seule soirée.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas rejoint ? interrogea-t-il à voix basse.  
-Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma famille entre les mains de Voldemort, c'était impossible. Tu me détestais, Harry. Je n'aurais pas pu risquer ma sécurité et celle de mes parents par simple espoir que tu acceptes de m'écouter. Le soir où j'ai coincé Dumbledore, j'étais sur le point d'accepter son offre. Je voulais mais… Ils ont été plus rapides.  
-Je ne te détestais pas ! Je t'aurais écouté ! contredit Harry avec empressement.  
-Non, on le sait tous les deux. On ne se connaissait pas assez pour se faire confiance. Même si j'étais déjà amoureux de toi, tu restais un rêve impossible à atteindre, et je restais un Mangemort hébergeant le Seigneur des Ténèbres à tes yeux. Nous étions destinés à rester ennemis.

Harry serra le corps de Draco de ses deux mains, mettant l'emphase sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

-Ce qui est en train de se passer, c'est réel pour moi. Reste avec moi.

Draco étudia son visage, les émotions passant dans ses yeux gris. Il hocha doucement la tête, et Harry sourit. Finalement, ils avancèrent tous les deux leurs têtes tout en fermant les yeux jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Sous le contact, le garçon brun inspira longuement. Sa main quitta la hanche de Draco et remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux blonds, dans lesquels ils s'emmêlèrent lentement, rapprochant Draco de lui le plus possible. Ce dernier émit un léger son de contentement, et entoura le bas du dos d'Harry de son bras. Leurs lèvres commencèrent à bouger ensemble, entamant un doux ballet qu'Harry n'aurait voulu arrêter pour rien au monde.

C'était si différent des baisers qu'il avait reçus jusque-là. Celui-ci était plus pressé, presque désespéré. Il gardait en lui des années de silence et de non-dits, une histoire si lourde que le Griffondor en avait la gorge serrée alors qu'il laissait passer la langue de Draco entre ses lèvres. Sa main vint caresser la joue pâle du garçon blond, qui inclina la tête pour mieux apprécier la douceur du geste.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Harry prit le temps d'observer le visage angulaire du garçon devant lui. Il avait les yeux vifs et expressifs, les joues roses ainsi que les lèvres rouges. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus parfaitement coiffés en arrière, mais ressemblaient plus à la coiffure qu'il avait le matin en sortant du lit, avec des épis blonds partant dans tous les sens. Draco lui offrit un sourire. Harry, tandis qu'il se penchait à nouveau pour reprendre possession des lèvres du blond, se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.


	17. Look Around Look Around

Chapitre 17

Harry ne parla pas à Hermione de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente entre lui et Draco. Bien que les deux jeunes aient encore dormir dans le même lit, partageant ainsi d'autres baisers, Harry fit attention de rester à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas attirer les soupçons d'Hermione, qui mangeait tranquillement son petit déjeuner en face d'eux. Draco lui glissait des regards complices à chaque fois qu'il levait le bras pour lui offrir à manger, et Harry se contentait d'y répondre par un petit sourire connaisseur.

Ils finirent de tout remballer aux alentours de midi, laissant derrière eux les vestiges d'un feu de camp, ainsi qu'une lourde trace magique due aux sorts de protections jetés tout autour de la tente. Hermione finit de ranger son sac, Harry sortit sa baguette, puis ils transplannèrent.

Ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une forêt qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celle dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous retrouvés après l'incident au ministère. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux environs, tandis qu'Hermione s'avança et, d'un coup de baguette, fit léviter la tente hors de son petit sac.

-On va devoir laisser le tout ici, il faut voyager léger, expliqua-t-elle en invoquant les lits pour les placer à l'intérieur.  
-Ce n'est pas dangereux de revenir sur nos pas ? demanda Draco avec inquiétude.  
-C'est tout aussi dangereux de revenir quelque part sans connaitre les habitudes de rondes de l'ennemi, contra Harry en se concentrant sur de nouveaux sorts de protection.  
-De plus, on connait déjà la forêt. Si l'un d'entre nous se retrouve seul, il saura comment revenir ! renchérit Hermione.

Le trio décida d'attendre la fin de la journée avant de se rendre à Godric's Hollow. Harry avait pensé que ce serait plus simple pour eux de déambuler dans la ville à la nuit tombée, surtout un soir de réveillon de noël. Ainsi, il se retrouva à attendre auprès du feu, tout en jouant distraitement avec son vif d'or, qui frétillait doucement entre ses doigts. Draco était retourné à l'intérieur avec Hermione, les deux jeunes préférant s'atteler à de la recherche dans les livres de la jeune fille, laissant Harry seul dehors avec ses pensées.

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Draco de la tête. Leurs baisers étaient passés de pressés et puissants à doux et affectueux, se rallongeant sur la durée alors qu'ils avaient rejoint leur chambre. Après cela, Draco avait passé son temps à masser le crâne d'Harry comme il avait l'habitude de faire, agrémentant ce traitement de légers contacts de ses lèvres partout où la peau hâlée du Griffondor était exposée. Harry aimait cette nouvelle intimité, ainsi que cette sensation d'appartenance qu'il ressentait auprès de Draco. Ce n'était pas la même chose que d'être avec Ron et Hermione, ni même avec la famille des Weasley. Harry avait l'impression qu'être avec le Serpentard était quelque chose de totalement nouveau c'était être avec quelqu'un qui ne l'admirait pas pour ce qu'il était, mais pour qui il était. Bien qu'il ait été amoureux du brun pendant longtemps, Draco ne lui avait jamais accordé de passe-droit pour le simple fait qu'il était Harry Potter, et cela le rendait immensément reconnaissant.

Harry aimait la sensation que les lèvres de Draco avaient laissée derrière elles, cet éveil des sens faisant pulser le sang dans ses propres lèvres, comme si un millier d'étoiles venaient à la vie. Harry sourit tendrement en y repensant, et porta inconsciemment le vif d'or à ses lèvres. Il laissa la petite balle en or froid là où elle était durant quelques secondes, mais fronça les sourcils en sentant quelque chose bouger sous ses lippes. Il éloigna le vif d'or pour l'examiner, et écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction quand il vit quelque chose se graver sur le flanc de la balle, alors que ses ailes continuaient de battre vivement.

 _Je m'ouvre au terme._

-Hermione ! cria Harry en se levant brusquement. Hermione, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Deux figures familières déboulèrent hors de la tante, Hermione tenant sa baguette fermement pointée vers un potentiel ennemi. Draco, lui accourut jusqu'à Harry et lui saisit l'épaule de manière protective.

-Tout va bien ? questionna Hermione avec anxiété.  
-Le vif d'or, il a bien une reconnaissance tactile ! Quand je l'ai attrapée la première fois, c'était avec la bouche ! Alors je… Je l'ai mis sur ma bouche, et maintenant il y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus !

Les deux nouveaux arrivants portèrent leur attention sur le vif d'or, plus spécifiquement sur les petites lettres noires gravées sur la surface brillante. La jeune Griffondor se rapprocha et prit l'objet dans ses mains, observant l'écriture comme si elle s'attendait que quelque chose lui saute à la figure.

-''Je m'ouvre au terme'' ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je n'en sais rien, c'est probablement un message de Dumbledore. Peut-être que Bathilda en saura plus.

Hermione inspecta une dernière fois le vif d'or, avant de le rendre à Harry, qui sentit un frisson le traverser quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le métal. Draco avait porté son index à son menton dans une attitude pensive alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas la balle des yeux. Harry, amusé, la lui tendit.

-Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait de tenir un vif d'or, Malfoy ? plaisanta-t-il gentiment.  
-Très drôle, _Potter._ Mais je me disais que ce vif d'or a l'air étrange.  
-C'est-à-dire, étrange ? questionna Harry en haussant les sourcils.  
-Il dégage quelque chose de bizarre, une sorte de magie noire. On retrouve des sorts très puissants qui laissent cette impression dans les familles de Sang-Pur, c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle je le sens.

Harry regarda la balle avec intensité, tentant de percevoir la magie noire dont Draco parlait. Maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher, il était d'accord avec le jeune homme : de la magie noire transpirait de cet objet.

-Hermione, je crois que le vif d'or est ensorcelé, ou maudit, annonça Harry avec prudence.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Draco a senti de la magie noire ancienne dessus, alors je me suis concentré, et maintenant je la sens aussi !

Hermione haussa les sourcils, et sembla se concentrer à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fit une moue perplexe.

-Je ne sens rien de particulier. Cependant, si Dumbledore te l'a laissé à toi, c'est probablement qu'il y a une raison ! Viens, si nous partons maintenant, on aura plus de chances de croiser Bathilda et de trouver quelque chose d'utile.

Le garçon hocha la tête, déçu de ne pas avoir plus de réponses sur le moment. Il rangea le vif d'or dans sa poche et suivit Hermione, Draco à ses côtés ayant discrètement glissé une main dans son dos sur le chemin.

Harry n'avait jamais été à Godric's Hollow avant ce jour. La neige était tombée sur le village entier, recouvrant le monde de cette épaisse matière poudreuse immaculée. Les maisons avaient été décorées de luminaires multicolores de parts et d'autres de la rue piétonne, nuançant le monde de ces couleurs festives qui rappelaient à Harry son temps à Privet Drive.

Le trio s'avança le long des rues, laissant derrière eux deux paires de traces de pas creusant la neige à chaque pas. Le village semblait presque désert, si ce n'était pour les maisons aux fenêtres illuminées, par lesquelles on pouvait apercevoir des familles entourant de grandes tables de repas. En continuant de marcher dans un silence émerveillé, le groupe finit par atteindre une grande église entourée par un vieux cimetière. De l'entrée du lieu sacré, il était possible d'entendre des chants de Noël résonnant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry, qui s'arrêta pour écouter.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils sont là ? demanda doucement Hermione en collant amicalement son bras au sien.  
-Je pense, répondit simplement Harry.

Il entra lentement dans le cimetière, suivant le petit chemin creusé dans la terre en direction des tombes. Hermione le suivit, mais finit par s'écarter vers la gauche alors que lui continua vers le fond, Draco aux talons. Harry n'avait jamais aimé les cimetières, ni quoi que ce soit qui ait attrait aux morts. Quand il était petit, sa tante lui répétait que c'était de sa propre faute s'il ne pouvait pas aller visiter la tombe de ses parents, car il était trop bizarre pour mériter de s'y recueillir. Maintenant qu'il avait 17 ans et qu'il était sur le point de trouver là où reposaient James et Lily Potter, son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il se demandait s'il le méritait vraiment.

Tandis qu'il observait les stèles sur sa gauche, la main de Draco vint retrouver la sienne, le tirant hors de ses pensées néfastes.

-Harry, par ici, indiqua doucement le blond en le tirant vers la droite.

Les deux garçons marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une grande pièce de marbre taillée élégamment. La tombe était parfaitement nettoyée et était en très bon état, comparée aux autres se tenant tout autour. Les noms de James Potter et Lily Potter étaient gravés dans la pierre et avaient été peints de doré, accompagnés de leurs dates de naissance et de mort. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration alors qu'il se tenait devant la pierre tombale, mais quand son souffle quitta ses lèvres, il sortit dans un son tremblant. La main de Draco dans la sienne se serra, mais le jeune Serpentard ne dit rien, probablement car il n'y avait rien à dire en cet instant.

La neige crissa derrière eux, et Hermione fit son apparition de l'autre côté d'Harry. D'un coup de baguette, la fille brune invoqua une couronne de fleurs blanches, des lis. Harry sentit une larme froide rouler le long de sa joue alors qu'il fixait le nom de ses parents encore et encore, la calligraphie s'imprimant dans son esprit avec autant de douleur que le jour où Ombrage avait forcé la phrase punitive dans la chair de sa main. Il pensait à ses parents, vivants et heureux dans une de ces maisons lumineuses, en train de profiter d'un repas de noël en compagnie de Remus et de Sirius, ayant tous le sourire aux lèvres, jeunes et insouciants. Il les imaginait vieillir sans lui, heureux et _vivants._ Si Harry n'était jamais né, les Potter seraient sûrement toujours en vie. C'était de sa faute.

La tête de Draco vint se poser sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter et le ramena au présent. Hermione avait entouré son bras du sien, et fixait la tombe avec des yeux tristes et pensifs. Draco, lui, avait fermé les yeux et son visage était figé dans une expression grave. Harry réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir en cet instant. Draco mourait d'inquiétude pour la vie de ses parents, et ceux d'Hermione l'avaient oublié à cause d'un charme qu'elle avait dû jeter elle-même. Harry n'était pas heureux, mais les personnes qui comptaient pour lui ne l'étaient pas plus.

Il dégagea son bras de lui d'Hermione pour pouvoir le glisser sur ses épaules, ramenant la jeune fille plus près de lui. Ensuite, il posa délicatement sa tête sur celle de Draco puis entremêla leurs doigts, et serra fort.

-Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il dans le vent d'hiver.  
-Joyeux Noël, Harry, répondit Hermione.  
-Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, déclara Draco.

Harry en était conscient.

Quand ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, une figue voilée et voutée marchait le long du mur séparant le cimetière de la rue principale, ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry. Il observa la silhouette disparaître parmi les ombres un peu plus loin dans la direction qu'ils avaient décidé ensemble de prendre. Bien qu'ils n'aient marché plus vite que ne l'avait fait cette personne, ils ne purent la retrouver sur le chemin.

Cependant, une maison en ruine stoppa Harry dans son avancée. Quelque chose en lui résonna familièrement, quelque chose qu'il ne put comprendre. Sa poitrine sembla être enfermée dans un étau semblable aux serres d'un aigle, et sa cicatrice le fit souffrir. Il porta automatiquement sa main à son front et frotta la peau lisse en forme d'éclair en hissant de douleur. Soudain, des flashs lui vinrent à l'esprit : Son père, baguette à la main, tombant au sol après un flash lumineux vert, inerte. Une lente ascension jusqu'à la porte d'une chambre d'où provenait des pleurs d'enfant. Une femme rousse, se tenant bravement entre la personne et le berceau. _Je t'aime, Harry._ Un flash vert. Une douleur vive, insurmontable. Tomber sur le sol, juste à côté du corps de la femme. Le bébé continuait de pleurer. La femme était forte. Le noir.

Harry tituba en arrière, et fut retenu de justesse par Draco avant de tomber dans la neige. Les deux jeunes à ses côtés avaient l'air paniqués.

-Harry, tout va bien ?! s'écria Hermione en l'agrippant par les épaules.  
-Je… Je crois que je viens de voir quelque chose. C'était…

Mais Harry ne put terminer sa phrase, car la figure voilée était revenue dans son champ de vision, et se tenait droit devant lui. Derrière le voile, Harry put identifier des traits de vieille femme au visage dur et aux petits yeux perçants, et il sut exactement à qui il avait affaire.

-Bathilda? Êtes-vous Bathilda Tourdesac ?

 _Greetings and Salutations à vous tous ! Vous êtes toujours de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire et à la commenter, et je tenais encore à vous remercier pour ça !_

 _Je suis assez contente de pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par jour durant le NaNoWriMo, bien que ce soit assez dur et conséquent sur ma vie personnelle haha ! Mais j'aime ce que je fais, et je reste inspirée J'espère cependant que ma fatigue ne se ressent pas trop dans mon écriture, j'essaye de rester pro._

 _En tous cas, vos commentaires me font toujours chaud au cœur, et je suis immensément contente d'avoir un public tel que vous ! Vous êtes merveilleux !_

 _Je vous embrasse,_  
 _MathBeth._


	18. Threat

Chapitre 18

-Harry, il faut que je te parle de ce que j'ai trouvé dans la cimetière, chuchota Hermione alors que le trio suivait la vieille dame avec méfiance.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? questionna Harry tout aussi bas.  
-Je cherchais les noms sur les tombes et je suis tombée sur un certain Ignacius Peverell…  
-Peverell, comme les premiers détenteurs des reliques de la mort ? demanda Draco en agrippant le bras d'Harry.  
-… Comme le nom de famille des trois frères dont s'inspire le conte ! continua Hermione avec empressement.  
-Donc, tu penses que la baguette de sureau se trouve ici ? interrogea Harry.  
-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de la savoir, répondit Hermione en jetant un regard à Bathilda qui continuait à avancer lentement.

La femme les mena jusqu'à une maison éloignée des grands quartiers, là où même les lumières ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Elle ouvrit la porte qui n'était apparemment pas verrouillée, et entra à l'intérieur sans un mot pour ses invités. Après s'être regardé avec hésitation, Hermione et Harry pénétrèrent dans la vieille bâtisse, suivis de Draco qui n'avait cessé de grommeler depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une quasi-obscurité.

La demeure devait être extrêmement ancienne, car il s'en dégageait une odeur rance de moisissure et de rouille, qui piqua le nez d'Harry dès que la porte fut fermée par la magie. La femme les regarda farouchement, puis déambula dans le couloir débouchant sur un grand salon seulement éclairé par une lampe posée sur un guéridon. Tous les meubles se trouvaient dans des teintes noires, et le ménage n'ayant pas été fait depuis longtemps accentuait cette sensation suffocante que procurait l'atmosphère générale. Hermione commença à poser des questions d'une voix tremblante, mais Bathilda ne fit que les observer, sa bouche formant une fine ligne droite. Ses yeux, eux, étaient plus expressifs : la lueur de la lampe jouait avec leur couleur, les faisant passer du brun au jaune alors que la flamme dansait dans les iris. Harry croyait que ce n'était qu'un effet d'optique, mais il trouva la chose trop étrange pour n'être qu'une coïncidence au bout de la quatrième fois.

Draco, tirant profit de son invisibilité, se déplaça lentement dans la pièce, étudiant chaque objet à sa portée dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver des réponses qu'Hermione ne pouvait obtenir. Bathilda restait muette, n'esquissant pas même l'ombre d'un geste pour indiquer un semblant d'intérêt pour ce que la jeune sorcière disait. Cependant, la lueur dans ses yeux sembla changer quand Hermione mentionna la baguette de sureau. A partir de là, la femme se concentra sur la jeune Griffondor, son cou craquant quand elle le pivota pour mieux la regarder. Draco, qui avait retourné son attention vers eux, murmura qu'il n'aimait pas cela.

Harry se rapprocha lentement d'un énorme buffet en chêne massif sur lequel était posé une vieille photographie. Elle représentait un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, avec des yeux vairons et un air mystérieusement menaçant.

-Madame, qui est cet homme, sur la photo ? demanda Harry en se retournant vers l'hôte, qui porta tout de suite son attention sur lui.  
-En haut, annonça la voix sombre et sèche de la sorcière, qui se tourna dans la direction d'un petit escalier coincé au fond de la pièce. Harry sentit Draco serrer sa main sur son manteau quand il tenta de la suivre, mais Harry le délogea avec assurance.

-Je vais aller voir en haut, dit-il en lâchant sa main.  
-Harry, sois prudent, héla Hermione de l'entrée du salon.  
-Promis.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête rassurant, puis suivit la femme. Draco lui emboita vite le pas, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de cet endroit et du fait qu'il fallait rester groupé. Quand la main du garçon de Serpentard trouva la sienne, il la serra gentiment.

En montant l'escalier, Harry vit que la vieille femme avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher. Elle s'accrochait à la rambarde comme un enfant apprenant à mettre un pied devant l'autre, ce qui poussa Harry à se demander quel âge avait réellement Bathilda Tourdesac.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le palier, le premier étage était complètement dans l'obscurité. La sorcière avança dans les ténèbres avec aisance, mais Harry dut invoquer un _Lumos_ pour pouvoir voir où il mettait les pieds. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à une chambre où la porte était déjà ouverte, Bathilda patientant juste devant. Quand Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et y vit de nombreux objets, probablement de valeur, entassés à chaque coin de la pièce, il pensa avec espoir que l'épée de Griffondor ou la Baguette de sureau pouvait bien se trouver au milieu de tout ce bazar.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose là-dedans ? demanda-t-il.

Bathilda ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant Harry d'un air étrange, ses yeux perçants se concentrant en alternance entre le visage du garçon et le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou. Voyance l'intérêt tout particulier de la vieille sorcière pour le Horcrux, Harry posa une main protectrice dessus, le sentant crisser un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine. L'autre main du brun, toujours enfermée dans celle de Draco, fut légèrement tirée en arrière.

-Harry, je n'aime pas du tout ça, paniqua Draco.  
-Est-ce que la baguette est là-dedans ? questionna Harry, tentant d'ignorer les mouvements désespérés du blond derrière lui.  
-Le _garçon,_ siffla la femme.

Harry l'observa quelques secondes en silence, tentant de savoir si elle parlait bien du garçon sur la photographie. Elle hocha la tête lentement comme si elle comprenait sa question muette, son cou craquant de plus belle sous le mouvement. Harry s'avança lentement dans la chambre, bien que Draco ne continue à essayer de le tirer en arrière. Parmi quelques bibelots sans importance, le brun trouva un livre de photos de famille au nom de Grindelwald. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir d'où il connaissait ce nom alors qu'il ouvrit le livre sur une page au hasard. Sur une des deux photographies, il était possible de voir le même jeune homme que celui du cliché affiché dans le salon, se tenant droit à côté d'un autre homme de son âge, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus familiers. Harry inspecta les noms calligraphiés en-dessous de l'image mouvante, et fut étonné de lire _Albus Dumbledore avec Gellert Grindelwald._

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? s'écria Draco en fixant Bathilda avec peur.  
-Comment ça ''qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit'' ? répéta Harry en chuchotant. Tu étais là, tu n'avais qu'à écouter ! Je viens de trouver quelque chose, donne-moi cinq minutes.  
-Harry, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne parlait pas notre langue.

Le Griffondor s'arrêta net, cédant enfin à la réticence de Draco. Il le dévisagea avec stupéfaction, avant de diriger son regard sur la femme qui l'observait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- _Quelque chose ne va pas, garçon ?_ Demanda-t-elle sur la même tonalité sombre qu'avant.  
- _Je réfléchissais juste,_ mentit Harry, comprenant vite qu'il lui répondait en fourchelangue.  
- _Réfléchis quand tu sauras qui est le garçon._

Harry inspira longuement, glissant un regard entendu à Draco qui venait de lui prouver qu'il avait raison de se méfier. Discrètement, le garçon sortit sa baguette.

-Harry ! Harry, c'est un piège ! hurla Hermione en bas des escaliers.

Bathilda prit un air irrité, et soudainement son corps entier se mit à craquer, puis à se tordre dans tous les sens. Sa peau sembla se dégonfler, collant à un squelette qui se désintégrait petit à petit, tassant les amas de peau les uns sur les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent enfin le sol de la chambre. A l'instant même où Harry cria _Protego,_ un serpent se dégagea du tas de peau et fonça directement sur le champ de protection, faisant tomber Harry sous la force de l'attaque.

-Harry ! C'est Nagini ! cria Draco en tentant d'atteindre le serpent avec ses mains.  
-Harry ! _Confrigo !_ jeta Hermione en direction du monstre.

Le sort toucha la peau écaillée du serpent, qui hissa de douleur en se projetant sur un des murs de la chambre. Nagini rassembla son corps avant de se jeter à nouveau sur Harry, qui réussit à se protéger de justesse. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Draco réussit à agripper une chaise, qu'il jeta contre la tête épaisse du reptile. Nagini siffla de plus belle, affichant de la surprise dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers son assaillant pour ne rencontrer que du vide. Bien que ce ne fût qu'une distraction de courte durée, elle fut suffisante pour qu'Harry puisse lancer un sort qui envoya le serpent à travers le mur dans un lourd fracas.

S'en suivit du silence, les trois jeunes osant à peine respirer dans l'attente d'une nouvelle attaque de la part de la créature. De l'autre pièce, il était possible d'entendre un faible sifflement plaintif qui fit trembler Draco de la tête aux pieds. Harry se leva tant bien que mal, son corps entier endolori par la chute. En se concentrant, il put entendre Nagini marmonner des choses en fourchelangue, ce qui attira son attention.

- _Le garçon se bat sans l'épée… Le garçon n'est pas le voleur, maître. Le garçon a des amis magiques, cachés loin des yeux, je ne peux les voir._

Souhaitant qu'elle cesse d'informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry jeta un nouveau sort en direction du tas de bois ce qui fit hisser le serpent. Avec empressement, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

-Bathilda n'existait pas ? supposa-t-il.  
-Bien sûr que si ! Nagini l'a tuée, son cadavre est dans une pièce en bas, il lui manque la peau, répondit Hermione, qui paraissait prête à vomir à n'importe quel moment en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait vu.  
-C'est pour ça qu'il y a cette odeur de _mort_ , bredouilla Draco.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas bien du tout. Il tremblait encore, et tout son visage était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Son teint verdâtre lui donnait un air malade à chaque fois qu'il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux en direction de là où était encore Nagini.

-Il faut partir. Elle a probablement déjà informé le Seigneur des Ténèbres que nous sommes ici, dit-il d'une voix aigüe. Il va envoyer des rafleurs et nous amener à lui. Nous allons mourir. On doit fuir maintenant !  
-Il nous manque des éléments ! protesta Harry en se jetant sur le tas d'objets le plus proche. Hermione, garde ta baguette sur le serpent ! Draco, regarde là où tu peux et aide-moi à trouver autre chose !  
-Harry, on devrait partir ! appuya Hermione tout en obéissant à ses ordres.  
-Tu vas nous faire tuer ! s'énerva Draco.

Harry jetait les objets de valeur dans tous les sens, sentant son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd et chaud à chaque mouvement brusque qu'il faisait. Sa respiration était courte et son torse semblait emprisonné dans un étau l'empêchant de prendre de longues inspirations. Il savait qu'il était en train de paniquer, mais il savait aussi que c'était désormais sa dernière chance pour trouver quelque chose d'utilisable ici.

-Harry ! cria Draco.  
-Juste deux minutes ! J'ai besoin de deux minutes ! riposta Harry en jetant un livre en l'air avec un peu trop de force.

Harry entendit Hermione lancer un sort derrière lui, alors il baissa instinctivement la tête. Il prit l'album de famille de Grindelwald sous son coude pour être prêt à partir si besoin.

-On va se faire tuer ! continua Draco avec de plus en plus de terreur transpirant dans sa voix.  
-Encore un tout petit peu, il me faut juste…

Quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet, tirant tout air de ses poumons alors qu'il s'écrasa sur le sol avec Nagini, qui s'entourait autour de son corps en serrant de plus en plus.

-Harry ! s'écria Hermione.

Harry sentit son sang pulser douloureusement dans tous ses membres, et chercha autour de lui quelque chose à attraper pour se dégager du serpent qui cherchait à l'étouffer. Finalement, sa main tomba sur une lourde coupe en cuivre, qu'il abattit avec violence sur le coin de la tête du monstre. Ce dernier desserra assez pour qu'Harry puisse se faufiler hors de son étreinte. Il s'éloigna en courant vers Hermione, tenant l'album contre lui tout en aspirant de grandes goulées d'air. Il entendit le lourd corps reptilien se jeter en l'air juste au moment où il atteignit Draco et Hermione et se colla à eux pour laisser Hermione les transplaner loin de Godric's Hollow, brisant une vitre au passage. Harry, épuisé et en manque d'air, perdit connaissance avant d'arriver au campement.


	19. A Sentimental Man

Chapitre 19

Harry se réveilla dans son lit de tente, à l'abri du danger. Son corps était lourd, si lourd qu'il se demandait si Hermione ne lui avait pas lancé un sort de membres de plombs pour qu'il évite de bouger dans son sommeil. Il arriva néanmoins à se lever, non sans difficultés, tout en faisant une grimace de douleur. Ses muscles avaient été endoloris par l'altercation avec Nagini, et avaient probablement mal supporté le retour en transplannage.

Le Griffondor jeta un coup d'œil au lit près du sien, mais n'y vit personne. Il tendit alors l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir le moindre bruit pouvant indiquer la présence d'un de ses amis, cependant il ne put recueillir que le silence, encore plus pesant que ses membres engourdis. En regardant la table de chevet, il fut surpris de n'y trouver que ses lunettes. Il retourna son lit dans l'espoir de retrouver sa baguette, en vain.

Il se leva doucement, puis traina des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, qui était aussi vide qu'il l'avait prédit. Le plan de travail avait été parfaitement rangé, le pain de mie et les aliments conservés par la magie d'une côté les couverts de l'autre. Sur la table était posé un grand seau en bois rempli d'eau fraîche, ce qui permit à Harry de boire jusqu'à ce que sa soif soit étanchée, l'eau glissant dans sa gorge gorgée après gorgée soulageant la légère irritation. Il posa son verre à côté du seau et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main, étouffant un bâillement par la même occasion. Il faisait apparemment grand jour dehors, et Harry ressentit un élan de frustration dû au fait de ne pas avoir sa baguette sous la main pour connaître l'heure. Il scanna la pièce à la recherche du morceau de bois familier, et abandonna au bout de deux minutes.

Il décida de sortir pour chercher Hermione et Draco, car c'était la meilleure chose à faire après ce genre de réveil. Une bourrasque de vent le traversa au moment précis où il ouvrit la porte en toile, s'engouffrant dans ses vêtements d'hiver et la faisant frissonner. Il se maudit de ne pas pouvoir lancer un sort de réchauffement alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à son propre corps tout en marchant toujours tout droit pour s'enfoncer au milieu des arbres, la neige grinçant sous ses chaussures. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus tard, il tomba sur la touffe de cheveux brune familière de sa meilleure amie, assise par terre en train de tourner les pages d'un énorme livre à la couverture rose.

-Hermione, tu aurais vu ma baguette ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque encore pleine de sommeil.

Hermione releva vivement la tête en l'entendant, et se tourna vers lui avec un faux sourire cachant un air coupable.

-Harry, tu es enfin réveillé ! Je pensais que tu allais dormir toute la journée.  
-Il faut croire que non.

Le garçon marcha jusqu'à elle et s'assit contre le tronc d'arbre en face du sien, puis observa silencieusement la couverture du livre qu'elle lisait.

-C'est le livre de Rita Skeeter ? s'étonna-t-il, jetant un regard curieux à la jeune fille.  
-Draco l'a déjà lu, et malgré tout on peut y trouver beaucoup d'éléments intéressants, se défendit Hermione en rougissant légèrement. J'avais repéré le livre chez Bathilda l'autre soir, et maintenant que je le lis je me rends compte que quelque chose est étrange à propos de Dumbledore.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Regarde ces photos, Dumbledore y est avec un autre garçon, Gellert Grindelwald.

Hermione tendit le livre à Harry, qui y retrouva la même photographie qu'il avait trouvée dans l'album de famille. Il haussa les sourcils en glissant ses yeux sur Hermione, qui arborait un air déterminé.

-J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'album que tu as ramené, cette photo y est. J'imagine donc que Bathilda n'avait pas cette photo chez elle par hasard et…  
-Peut que Nagini l'a posée là-bas ? tenta Harry.  
-Impossible, Bathilda est présente sur plusieurs photos. J'ai aussi remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avec Gellert Grindelwald, et c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler.

Hermione, installée sur un drap la séparant de la neige, glissa jusqu'au bout du tissu pour se rapprocher d'Harry le plus possible. Une fois assez près, elle feuilleta l'album, et finit par s'arrêter sur une page en faisant un hochement de tête. Elle regarda Harry, et tourna l'album vers lui.

-Regarde bien sa baguette. Bois de chêne, fine avec un bout en ponçage victorien. Maintenant, si tu veux bien regarder cette image…

Elle tourna à nouveau les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une photographie de 1925, qu'elle pointa victorieusement du doigt.

-C'est une tout autre baguette. Je ne suis pas sûre, mais on dirait du bois de sureau. De plus, regarde les inscriptions runiques sur le manche !

Harry examina l'image avec attention, et remarqua que la baguette avait en effet bien été échangée. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le seul détail à lui sauter aux yeux. En regardant la baguette de plus près, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui était pas étrangère.

-Hermione, cette baguette, je la connais ! C'est celle de Dumbledore !

La sorcière lui rendit un regard médusé. Ses yeux alternèrent entre lui et la baguette, avant que la jeune fille ne se mette à tirer sur ses épaisses boucles.

-C'est une sacré histoire, Harry. Est-ce que Dumbledore lui aurait prêté sa baguette ? Après tout, ils étaient proches. ''Plus que des frères'', c'est mentionné dans le livre de Skeeter, marmonna-t-elle en continuant de maltraiter ses cheveux.  
-Peut-être devrait-on rajouter de l'eau dans notre vin quand il s'agit de paroles venant de Rita Skeeter, commenta le garçon.  
-Oui, mais elle a des preuves. Des dizaines de lettres de Dumbledore à Grindelwald, et dedans ils signent toujours avec ce symbole, celui des reliques de la mort. Ils parlent de biens précieux et utiles, et d'une révolte qui pourrait changer la face du monde. Je crois que Dumbledore savait où était la baguette de sureau.  
-Hermione, je pense qu'il l'a prise à Grindelwald. Dumbledore était le dernier possesseur de la baguette de pouvoir, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent avec gravité. Pendant tout ce temps, Dumbledore avait la baguette de sureau entre ses mains, et n'avait pas jugé bon de la laisser au trio en guise de lègue pour vaincre Voldemort, à la place d'un livre de contes et d'un vieux vif d'or. Harry se sentait désorienté, mais surtout trahi. Trahi par son mentor, par l'homme en qui il avait toujours cru et en qui il avait placé une confiance aveugle. Après tout ce qu'Harry avait déjà traversé, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas rendu la tâche plus aisée, alors que la réponse était sous ses yeux durant tout ce temps ?

-Après toute cette histoire de baguettes… Commença Hermione en évitant le regard d'Harry.  
-Où est la mienne ?  
-Et bien…

La jeune fille prit un bout de couverture qu'elle avait ramené à elle, et le déplia, pour montrer à Harry ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Posé sur le tissu au sol se trouvait sa baguette, brisée en plusieurs morceaux. La vision de sa baguette réduite en miettes causa une grande peine à Harry, qui ne put rien faire d'autre que la regarder tristement, chaque inspiration brûlant sa poitrine.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? interrogea-t-il doucement.  
-Quand on s'est enfuis, Nagini nous a sauté dessus et j'ai paniqué et quand on est arrivés j'ai mal calculé le coup… Je suis tombée dessus. Harry, je suis tellement désolée…  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione. On partagera la tienne.

Harry se releva rapidement, époussetant son jean avec une fausse désinvolture. Avant de se retourner, il entendit quelqu'un haleter derrière lui.

-Harry ! cria Draco.

Harry esquissa un léger sourire et fit volte-face, juste à temps pour attraper Draco au vol, ce dernier s'étant jeté dans ses bras. Harry tituba quelques temps, mais finit par retrouver son équilibre, l'autre garçon toujours collé à lui.

-Ne me refais plus ça, c'est insupportable d'être coincé sans que personne ne puisse te voir ! se lamenta Draco avec cette voix qu'il utilisait toujours pour exagérer les faits lui causant du tort.  
-Oh, c'est vraiment que pour ça ? Tu n'étais même pas inquiet pour moi ? lui glissa Harry à l'oreille pour plaisanter.  
-Tu n'étais pas mourant, Potter. Arrête de faire l'enfant.  
-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça.

Harry ne put empêcher son sourire de faire surface alors qu'il glissa timidement ses mains autour des hanches du Serpentard, qui resserra son étreinte avec un soupir. Harry glissa son visage contré l'épaule de Draco et y déposa un léger baiser, avant de sa rappeler qu'Hermione était juste à côté d'eux et qu'elle les observait tout en gardant une expression étrange collée au visage.

-Euh, Draco a failli tomber, mentit-il en priant pour qu'elle avale cela.  
-Bien sûr, répondit-elle sans conviction.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules, mais décida de mettre un peu de distance entre eux pour le moment. Il sentit les bras de Draco lâcher sa nuque et glisser le long de ses épaules, jusqu'à ce que ses mains se retrouvent de part et d'autre de son torse.

-Ta baguette est cassée, annonça Draco en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
-Je sais, Hermione vient de me montrer.  
-J'espère que ça va te servir de leçon, à toujours tout vouloir contrôler les choses finissent par aller mal ! Tu aurais pu tous nous tuer là-bas, tu le sais ça ?! gronda le Serpentard en frappant le torse d'Harry sans méchanceté.  
-Je sais, et j'en suis désolé. Hermione, je m'excuse de nous avoir fait prendre des risques. Mais c'était nécessaire, j'avais besoin de trouver des éléments pour avancer, s'excusa-t-il en se frottant le crâne.  
-Ne le refais plus, ordonna Hermione en retournant à sa lecture.

Harry hocha la tête, embêté d'avoir été aussi imprudent. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait perdu un de ses deux amis, ou que serait-il advenu d'eux s'il était lui-même mort ? Il avait été aveuglé par son besoin de faire avancer les choses, et avait complètement ignoré leur sûreté.

Harry prit une des mains de Draco dans la sienne, et annonça à Hermione qu'ils retournaient près du feu. Harry tremblait légèrement, ses vêtements n'étant pas suffisants pour affronter le froid hivernal de la forêt, ni la brise glaciale coupée par les arbres et aussi tranchante qu'une vraie lame sur les pommettes roses du Griffondor.

-Tu as drôlement froid, nota Draco une fois qu'ils furent assez loin d'Hermione.  
-Je ne peux pas lancer de sorts sans ma baguette, expliqua Harry en réprimant un frisson.  
-J'imagine que je vais devoir t'enseigner deux ou trois choses, soupira Draco avec supériorité.

Harry se tourna vers lui et arqua un sourcil, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui offrir pouvant remplacer une baguette. Draco esquissa une petite moue moqueuse, et tendit sa main libre, paume vers le ciel.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'avais dit ? _Lumos._

Une petite boule lumineuse prit vie au creux de sa paume, brillant d'abord faiblement, puis se transformant en véritable source de lumière. Harry l'admira, épaté par cette chose qu'il ne savait pas vraiment faire, ou du moins contrôler.

-J'avais oublié que tu savais faire ça, admit Harry en gardant la bouche ouverte alors que le faisceau lumineux changeait régulièrement d'intensité.  
-Tout sorcier est capable de faire ça. La baguette est un tuyau reliant la source au robinet. Sans baguette, tu peux toujours utiliser tes mains pour prélever de l'eau, expliqua Draco avec sérieux.  
-Tu utilises une métaphore moldue ? C'est étonnant, s'amusa Harry.  
-Mes nouvelles fréquentations, sûrement.

La boule de lumière finit par s'éteindre lorsque Draco ferma la main. Il dirigea ensuite cette même main jusqu'au visage d'Harry, et la posa délicatement le long de sa joue. Ses yeux parurent affectueux alors qu'il observait les détails du visage du brun, semblant se délecter de chaque chose qu'il voyait. Draco prononça le nom du sort de réchauffement, et Harry sentit une vague de chaleur douce couler en lui de haut en bas, picotant ses extrémités. Il soupira de bien-être alors qu'il accueillit le sort en lui, et profita de la douceur de la paume de Draco sur sa joue. Après quelques secondes, il sentit la pulpe des doigts du blond glisser le long de son visage pour enfin frôler ses lèvres, le contact si doux qu'Harry les sentit tressaillir alors qu'il ferma les yeux. Il fut surpris de retrouver une paire de lèvres contre les siennes dans l'instant qui suivit, et émit un petit son avant de rendre son baiser à Draco, laissant ses mains remonter pour encadrer son visage avec douceur, prolongeant ainsi l'échange. Quand ils finirent par se séparer, Harry lui offrit un sourire, qui lui fut rendu presque immédiatement.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à t'entrainer, chuchota Draco en caressant l'une des mains contre sa joue.


	20. I'm Not That Boy

Chapitre 20

-Non, ce n'est pas encore ça. Concentre-toi !

Harry réprima un soupir agacé, et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il déplia sa main, paume vers le ciel, et la posa sur sa cuisse. Il inspira longuement, puis se concentra sur son essence magique, bouillonnant en lui comme de l'eau sur le feu. Il sentit les picotements familiers parcourir son corps, pour ensuite se déployer dans son bras, et atteindre ses doigts. Là, quelque chose semblait bloquer l'influx magique, l'empêchant de traverser sa peau. Harry fronça les sourcils, et força un peu plus fort. Au bout de dix secondes, il entendit Draco grogner d'ennui.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas un élève exceptionnel, mais là tu dépasses toutes mes attentes.

Harry rouvrit les yeux pour jeter un regard mauvais au garçon assit en face de lui. Cela faisait des heures que les deux sorciers étaient assis en tailleur dans la neige, pour essayer d'inculquer à Harry les secrets de la magie sans baguette. Le Griffondor n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit une chose si difficile, mais Draco lui prouva qu'il avait tort dès les premières minutes du cours. Là où le blond invoquait des sorts sortant de ses doigts avec aisance, Harry arrivait à peine à faire en sorte que la magie traverse son corps sans l'aide d'une baguette. Il étira son dos lentement, et frotta ses mains gelées.

-Peut-être que si on était à l'intérieur de la tente, le froid serait une distraction de moins, grommela Harry.  
-Et peut-être que si tu passais moins de temps à écouter ton corps, tu serais sur la bonne voie.

Le brun fit une grimace. Draco semblait prendre cet apprentissage très au sérieux, et ne lui avait laissé aucune minute de répit depuis qu'ils s'y étaient mis. Mais Harry avait froid, faim, et sentait sa patience s'étirer au bord du point de rupture.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins faire une pause ? Je suis épuisé, tenta-t-il de négocier.  
-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te laissera pas faire de pause, Harry.  
-On croirait entendre Rogue.

Draco parut peu enchanté par cette comparaison, mais ne répondit pas. A la place, il fit un geste méprisant de la main.

-Très bien, tu n'as qu'à faire ta pause, et périr.  
-Sans aller dans les extrêmes, on peut reprendre après le repas, tu ne crois pas ? ricana Harry en voyant l'autre jeune lui tourner le dos de façon très enfantine.  
-On verra.

Harry se leva, et s'approcha de Draco pour lui offrir sa main en guise de pardon. Le Serpentard la regarda avec dédain, mais finit par la prendre et accepter l'aide. Une fois qu'il arriva à hauteur d'Harry, ce dernier ne le lâcha pas, et tira même le bras jusqu'à ce que Draco se retrouve collé contre lui, ses joues devenant légèrement roses. Harry se contenta de l'observer avec affection et amusement, voyant l'ennui se transformer en embarras en l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Il faudrait me lâcher, maintenant, déclara Draco d'une petite voix.  
-Le froid n'était pas la seule distraction, confia Harry en rapprochant son visage de celui du blond.  
-Et si tu passais la nuit tout seul dehors ? Ça calmerait sûrement ton attention, ainsi que tes ardeurs.  
-Eh bien, quelle humeur ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Draco sembla hésiter à dire à Harry ce qui le tracassait, et l'expression sur son visage fit froncer les sourcils du brun qui reprit son sérieux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il doucement en caressant le dos de la main du garçon.  
-Sans baguette, ce sera impossible pour toi de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Je peux t'apprendre des sorts élémentaires, mais ça ne changera rien au fait que personne ne peut lancer le sort de Mort sans une baguette pour filtrer la puissance. Si tu as réussi à te brûler la main alors que tu en avais une, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce genre de maléfices. Tu te désintègrerais à cause de ta propre magie…  
-On avisera, Draco. Hermione me prête la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution, mais je finirai bien par en trouver une qui me correspond. On pourrait chercher Ollivander ?

Le visage de Draco se ferma à la mention du vieux vendeur de baguettes. Il détourna le regard de celui du Griffondor, préférant porter son intérêt sur un amas de neige entassé contre un arbre.

-Tu sais quelque chose à propos d'Ollivander, en conclut Harry.  
-…Il est enfermé au Manoir… admit Draco dans un souffle.  
-Et comment le sais-tu ?

Le Serpentard tapa légèrement du pied, produisant un bruit étouffé par la neige. Harry serra sa main, assez fort pour lui soutirer une réaction faciale mécontente. Harry aurait cru que le jeune ne lui dirait rien, mais il finit par céder après une respiration coupée.

-J'ai transplané jusqu'à chez moi quand tu étais évanoui, admit-il avec une expression coupable.  
-Tu es dingue ?! Tu aurais pu te faire repérer ! Qui sait comment le maléfice marche réellement ? Ils auraient pu te tuer, ou t'empêcher de revenir ! Gronda Harry, sa voix emplie de colère se levant un peu plus après chaque mot.  
-Je le sais, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas besoin de recevoir une leçon de ta part comme si j'avais dix ans ! ronchonna Draco en glissant sa main hors de l'emprise d'Harry.  
-Alors n'agis pas comme un gamin de dix ans ! Tu nous aurais tous mis en danger, Draco !  
-Bon sang, je sais ! J'avais peur !

Harry cessa de montrer sa colère avec tant d'évidence, et accepta d'écouter ce que Draco avait à dire. Ce dernier se recula légèrement, et tourna à nouveau la tête vers le tronc d'arbre gelé.

-Depuis que j'ai revu Nagini, j'ai des… Souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'elle en train de faire du mal à ma mère, ou encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous obligeant à… Faire des choses. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans l'ignorance après ça, j'avais besoin de savoir si ma famille allait bien, expliqua Draco d'une voix distante.  
-Et qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda Harry avec intérêt.  
-Ils sont vivants. Ma mère va affreusement mal, on dirait qu'elle est malade. Mon père, lui, est… Perturbé. Je ne les avais jamais vus aussi inquiets avant. Je pense qu'ils se font du souci pour moi. J'ai aussi vu des rafleurs revenir chez moi avec… Certains de tes amis. Il y avait Thomas, et Lovegood. Ils ont été enfermés au sous-sol avec Ollivander.

Harry écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de ces noms familiers. Il secoua la tête avec choc, cherchant le moindre signe de mensonge sur le visage du garçon, mais ce dernier restait contrit.

-Il faut aller les aider ! s'écria Harry. On ne peut pas les laisser avec des Mangemorts !  
-Harry, ils sont au Manoir pour une raison ! Voldemort ne les tuera pas tout de suite, il ne perd pas de temps à séquestrer les gens quand tuer est son objectif !  
-Non, je refuse de laisser Luna et Dean comme ça ! La torture, ce n'est pas mieux !

Draco s'énerva.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution, de te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te connait, il ne cessait de s'en vanter ! Il sait ce qui te fait flancher, et il n'hésite pas à s'en servir pour t'atteindre ! Ne te laisses pas avoir aussi bêtement !  
-Tu te moques de moi ? s'offusqua Harry en écartant les bras agressivement. Tu étais le premier à vouloir retourner au Manoir, tu y es d'ailleurs retourné derrière notre dos, et maintenant tu me dis de ne pas y aller pour sauver _mes amis ?!_ Tu es hypocrite, ou égoïste ?!

Harry vit que ses cris heurtèrent Draco qui recula, visiblement blessé. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais elles ne tombèrent pas.

-Tu crois que rien n'a changé pour moi pendant ces mois passés à traverser tout le pays pour trouver un moyen de battre Tu-Sais-Qui ?! hurla Draco. Tu penses que je suis encore ce gamin qui pleurait devant Dumbledore parce qu'il savait qu'il était incapable de le tuer ? Tu n'es pas le seul à changer, Potter. J'ai enfin choisi mon camp, et j'ai compris le prix qu'il y avait à payer pour vraiment faire le bien !  
-Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! contesta le brun.  
-Tu as raison. Il y a une différence entre un pion comme moi et quelqu'un d'aussi important que toi ! Si je meurs, l'histoire continue. Si tu meurs ? Il gagnera, et tes amis mourront pour de bon. Tu ne peux pas y aller.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Etait-ce vraiment la façon que Draco avait de se voir ?

-Tu n'es pas qu'un pion ! Tu es important !  
-Oh, voyons, Harry ! rit tristement le Serpentard. Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'embrasses une fois que je deviens quelqu'un qui compte pour votre camp.  
-Tu comptes pour moi ! revendiqua Harry avec précipitation, tout en faisant un pas en avant pour rejoindre Draco.  
-Non, tu ne vois pas ? Peu importe ce que je ferai, peu importe ce que je ressens, ça n'aura plus d'importance une fois que la guerre sera finie ! Et j'avais accepté tout ça ! Mais il a fallu qu'il y ait ce… Maléfice qui me force à rester avec toi et à… !

Harry agrippa les bras de Draco, qui le fixait avec de gros yeux vitreux.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Harry gentiment en tentant de montrer à Draco qu'il était là pour lui.  
-De tout ! De toi, de moi, de nous, et de toutes ces années où j'étais satisfait de faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pour toi ! Mais maintenant, on est loin de Poudlard, plus rien n'est pareil, tu es le seul à me voir, tu n'as pas de baguette mais tu veux quand même te battre, et j'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Les larmes coulaient enfin sur les joues creuses du blond, qui étouffa un sanglot en portant une main à son cœur. Il ferma les yeux avec force et laissa les gouttes couler, tombant froidement sur la main d'Harry lorsqu'il la porta au visage de Draco. D'un coup de pouce, il essuya la trainée mouillée, et força Draco à le regarder.

-Draco, écoute-moi, implora Harry avec désespoir.  
-Tu es là, à toujours vouloir jouer le héros et sauver tes amis. Alors oui, je suis sûrement égoïste, mais j'ai passé six ans de ma vie à cultiver la peur que j'avais de te voir mourir à cause du camp dans lequel j'avais été forcé de rester, et je ne veux pas voir cette peur se réaliser ! Donc, je t'en prie, pas cette fois. Attends un peu.

Harry sentait Draco trembler entre ses doigts, alors il pressa son front contre le sien, sentant ses propres yeux piquer douloureusement. Le blond renifla bruyamment, et laissa ses mains rejoindre celles d'Harry sur son visage, les caressant doucement.

-Tu les sauveras, assura Draco. Tu les sauveras tous. Mais, en attendant, il faut que tu trouves la baguette de sureau avant Lui, et l'épée de Griffondor pour détruire les Horcruxes. Il faut que tu laisses le temps au temps.

Harry prit sur lui pour ne pas répondre et risquer de faire encore plus de mal à Draco. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait aimé lui dire, à quel point il l'aidait dans sa quête, ou encore que lui aussi avait peur, mais il savait qu'il y avait un moment pour tout, et celui-ci n'était pas idéal pour une vraie discussion sur ce sujet. Donc, il se tut, et embrassa les lèvres trempées de Draco.

-Je ne suis pas prêt de mourir Draco, le rassura-t-il dans un murmure.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, au milieu de la forêt enneigée, front contre front comme si le monde était déjà loin. Quand Draco eut finalement la force de se redresser, ses yeux étaient rouges, tout comme ses lèvres. Harry l'observa silencieusement alors qu'il essuyait le reste de larmes sur ses pommettes.

-Alors… Tu as choisi de rester avec nous ? interrogea timidement Harry, attirant le regard du blond sur lui.  
-Je… Je crois que j'ai toujours choisi votre camp. Harry, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

Draco ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis la rouvrit, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait à formuler la meilleure phrase pendant qu'Harry attendait, le souffle court. Cependant, avant que Draco ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une lumière étrange attira le regard d'Harry. Le jeune Griffondor bougea la tête, assez pour remarquer une biche faite de lumière bleue les observant de loin. Il arrondit les yeux, intrigué. Sa main droite vint se poser sur l'épaule de Draco pour attirer son attention, alors que sa main gauche pointait un doigt sur ce qu'il était en train de voir. Draco tourna rapidement la tête, et parut abasourdi.

-Mais que… bredouilla-t-il.  
-C'est une biche, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est entourée de lumière ? pressa Harry sans quitter la chose des yeux.  
-C'est un pa… Harry ? Harry ! Harry où vas-tu ?!

Harry n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps, et avait décida de se diriger vers la biche d'un pas vif et décidé avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir. Voyant qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, la biche se tourna et commença à marcher lentement, juste assez pour qu'Harry puisse la suivre sans pour autant s'approcher d'assez près. Le garçon était hypnotisé par cette vision, si bien qu'il ignorait complètement Draco qui lui criait de l'attendre.

Il avait le sentiment qu'il devait suivre cette biche coûte que coûte.

***  
 _Greetings and Salutations ! On approche de la fin du NaNoWriMo, et je suis loiiiiin d'avoir terminé cette fanfiction ! Elle prend beaucoup de temps, mais j'aime beaucoup l'écrire, et tous vos messages me remplissent de courage et de détermination à la finir ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours l'histoire et que vous êtes prêts à rester avec moi encore un petit bout de temps ! Pour ma part, je ne pourrais pas rêver de meilleurs lecteurs_  
 _Je vous embrasse,_  
 _MathBeth_


	21. If You Care To Find Me

Chapitre 21

La nuit continua de tomber alors qu'Harry traquait la biche à travers la forêt. Cette dernière regardait de temps en temps derrière elle pour s'assurer que le garçon la suivait toujours, et le Griffondor trouvait cela de plus en plus étrange, sans pour autant que cela ne l'empêche de continuer. Draco finit par apparaitre à ses côtés au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, l'air furibond. Harry lui accorda à peine un regard avant de se recentrer sur la biche, forçant le Serpentard à suivre leur rythme soutenu tout en grognant d'exaspération.

-Tu es incroyable, Harry. Je te dis de ne pas la suivre, et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de t'enfoncer dans les bois tout seul sans savoir où tu vas, et surtout sans baguette ! sermonna Draco en tentant de l'agripper par le pull pour le faire ralentir.  
-Elle ne se serait pas arrêtée, je dois voir où elle va !  
-Harry, c'est probablement un patronus ! Ça ne présage rien de bon ! objecta Draco, qui était déjà essoufflé.  
-C'est une biche, comme le patronus de ma mère ! C'est probablement quelque chose d'important !  
-Il faut que tu arrêtes de voir des signes partout ! Bon sang, prends au moins ça !

Draco tira violement sur la manche d'Harry, assez pour le tourner dans sa direction, le poussant à marcher en biais. Le blond lui tendit la baguette Hermione, qui tenait à peine dans sa main, la traversant à moitié. Le Griffondor hoqueta en la saisissant, sentant son influx magique se concentrer agréablement dans son bras droit.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance, je pensais qu'elle n'allait pas résister au voyage ! grogna Draco en frappant le dos de la tête d'Harry.  
-Aie ! Merci, mais pas besoin d'être violent, je sais ce que je fais.  
-C'est ça, répondit sarcastiquement Draco.

Harry serra la baguette dans sa main, prêt à attaquer ce qui les attendait au bout du chemin. Finalement, la biche entra dans un buisson, sa lumière traversant les feuilles pour s'amoindrir de plus en plus alors qu'elle s'éloignait de l'autre côté. Draco n'eut aucun mal à traverser le massif à son tour, ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Harry, qui dut fermer les yeux pour éviter les feuilles coupantes et qui se griffa sur les petites branches jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive à s'extirper de là. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que la biche lumineuse se tenait devant eux, debout sur un grand lac gelé. Elle les observait silencieusement, et commença à disparaître petit à petit, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un petit orbe flottant au-dessus du point d'eau.

L'orbe descendit lentement et pénétra la glace, ce qui intrigua Harry qui s'approcha doucement. Cependant, avant que son pied ne touche la surface glissante, Draco le retint, l'air inquiet. Harry le fixa silencieusement alors que le blond prit sa place, et s'avança avec prudence jusqu'au centre du lac, où l'orbe avait entamé sa descente. Draco s'accroupit doucement, et caressa la glace pour tenter d'y voir plus clair.

-Le patronus est encore là, on dirait qu'il est à côté de quelque chose dans le lac. Quelque chose de brillant, décrivit-il en plissant les yeux.  
-Est-ce que tu arrives à voir ce que c'est ? cria Harry en portant ses mains à sa bouche pour amplifier sa voix.  
-Je ne vois pas très bien, mais on dirait du métal ? Quelque chose d'argenté qui brille, et il y a une pierre rouge, probablement un rubis, sur une partie en forme de sphère…  
-C'est l'épée de Griffondor ! s'écria Harry en commençant à franchir la distance entre lui et Draco avec précipitation, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises.  
-Fais attention, la glace n'est pas solide ! Prévint Draco.

Harry regarda où il marchait pour les derniers mètres à parcourir, puis s'agenouilla à côté du Serpentard. En effet, la lueur bleue était encore là, bien que faible. A ses côtés se trouvait le pommeau de l'épée de Griffondor, brillant dans les ténèbres du fond du lac.

-Il faut que j'y aille, conclut Harry avec détermination.  
-Mais tu es malade ?! Tu vas mourir de froid ! Et la glace risque de se refermer sur toi ! rétorqua durement Draco.  
-Draco, tu vas m'attendre ici, et essayer de retenir la glace ! L'épée est notre seul moyen pour détruire le Horcrux !

En parlant, Harry empoigna le médaillon à son cou, crissant faiblement. Draco baissa ses yeux sur l'objet, et soupira.

-J'imagine que te convaincre de revenir avec Hermione est inutile.  
-Je ne me souviens déjà plus du chemin. On a de la chance que cette biche ait été là.  
-Oui… Je trouve aussi...

Le Serpentard sembla dubitatif pendant un moment. Puis, un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux gris et son visage se changea en une expression surprise, mais il ne dit rien de plus. Harry commença à ôter son pull et son sous-pull et à les jeter plus loin, sous l'œil médusé de Draco.

-Tu vas geler, dit-il en déviant farouchement son regard du torse nu du garçon.

Harry pointa la baguette sur son corps et lança un sort de réchauffement, puis la dirigea vers la glace.

- _Reducto._

Un trou à taille humaine se forma, brisant les blocs de glaces qui se mirent à bouger lentement, ballotés par l'eau dormante du lac. Harry se baissa, et en dégagea quelques-uns pour se préparer à plonger. Le médaillon était froid sur son torse, mais Harry préférait le garder avec lui, de sorte à l'avoir sous la main si une occasion se présentait, ou s'il se mettait à faire des siennes. Il posa son regard sur Draco une dernière fois, et lui sourit faiblement. Le blond le regardait avec crainte, et esquissa un geste pour le toucher, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

-Ne meurs pas, ordonna Draco doucement.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne sais pas mourir.

Draco roula des yeux, et cela suffit à Harry, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus. Il inspira longuement, puis se boucha le nez, et enfin plongea.

L'eau était glacée autour de lui, engourdissant ses membres malgré le sort de réchauffement. Harry mit un certain temps à s'adapter à l'environnement aquatique, mais réussit à entamer sa descente dans les profondeurs du lac. Une fois qu'il fut à hauteur de l'épée, la lueur disparut, le plongeant dans l'obscurité. Il tendit la main vers le pommeau et l'agrippa, avant de tirer de toutes ses forces, délogeant la lame du sable dans lequel elle était enfouie.

Déterminé à remonter, Harry commença à nager vers le haut, ignorant le bruit étouffé du médaillon alors qu'il se collait à sa poitrine, vibrant doucement contre sa peau. Harry regarda le visage de Draco, visible de l'autre côté de la glace et tenta de discerner son expression, bien qu'il ait ôté ses lunettes avant de plonger.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que sa tête entra en contact avec une surface froide et solide qu'Harry vit que Draco était en panique. Le brun posa une main contre la glace qui s'était reformée là où il avait fait le trou, et sentit l'effroi le submerger, tétanisant ses membres. De l'autre côté, Draco tapait encore et encore en criant quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait entendre, et ce dernier se mit rapidement à l'imiter, sentant le manque d'air enserrer sa poitrine.

Mais rien ne marchait. Harry avait beau frapper la glace de toutes ses forces là où Draco tentait de créer une brèche, la surface restait immobile et lisse. L'eau gênait de plus en plus ses mouvements, rendant le maniement de l'épée impossible. Il sentait la peur agripper son estomac au fil des secondes, alors que sa vue commençait à diminuer, formant un effet tunnel. Ce fut à ce moment que le médaillon se mit à grincer bruyamment, et à bouger de lui-même, tirant sur le cou d'Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de crier, laissant ainsi l'eau s'engouffrer dans ses poumons.

En tentant de maitriser le Horcrux, Harry vit que Draco n'était plus là. Sa résistance faiblissait, il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, et l'idée que c'était la fin s'imposa à lui. Il ferma alors les yeux, et tenta de détendre son corps pour rendre sa mort moins douloureuse. L'épée était toujours fermement tenue par sa main droite, et il tenta de se concentrer sur sa poignée froide contre ses doigts, sur la manière que l'eau avait de le bercer doucement, et sur les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de ses amis, et de Draco.

Quelque part, il était content de mourir seul. Draco n'aurait pas à le voir rendre son dernier souffle, incapable de briser la glace pour lui porter secours. Harry savait que ce n'était pas de la faute du blond mais bien de la sienne il avait été trop confiant, trop imprudent. Il était comme ça, et l'occasion avait été trop belle.

Il repensa à Hermione, seule dans la tente, sans baguette et sans protections autour du campement, étant donné qu'Harry les avaient posées. Elles s'effaceront une fois qu'Harry mourra, et ce serait de sa faute s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa meilleure amie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait abandonnée au milieu des bois.

Il repensa à Ron, et à tous les Weasley. Sa famille. Malgré tout, Ron n'avait pas cessé de lui manquer à un seul instant. L'ambiance entre Hermione et lui n'avait pas été la même sans Ron, car il était un pilier de leur amitié, et sans lui les choses n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Il revit Ginny, la merveilleuse Ginny. Il ne l'avait jamais méritée, et il s'en voulait de la trahir de mille façons alors qu'elle était loin. Il se demanda s'il avait réellement partagé ses sentiments.

Il sentait sa conscience s'épuiser, sombrant doucement dans les limbes de l'inconnu alors que l'eau continuait de s'insinuer en lui contre sa volonté. Dans un dernier élan d'esprit, il sentit quelque chose toucher son bras, et l'eau autour de lui bouger à toute vitesse.

Quand il reprit pleinement conscience, il était en train de vomir de l'eau en continu, sa gorge se contractant désagréablement toutes les cinq secondes. Ses poumons le brûlaient et sa tête tournait atrocement, mais il était en vie.

Son corps se réveilla peu à peu, prenant en compte le fait qu'il était allongé sur la neige, torse nu, et trempé de la tête aux pieds. Le sort de réchauffement s'était complètement effacé, et Harry se mit à grelotter, serrant ses bras contre son torse dans une maigre tentative de conserver sa propre chaleur.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de sortir toute l'eau malvenue de son organisme, il jeta sa tête en arrière et aspira l'air frais nocturne avec la voracité d'un homme condamné. En cet instant, rien n'aurait été plus agréable que la sensation d'avoir les poumons emplis d'air.

Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'était pas seul, et qu'il ne possédait plus le médaillon, ni l'épée. Il posa donc son regard sur la personne en face de lui, et écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

Ron se tenait là, trempé jusqu'aux os, l'épée dans une main, et le médaillon dans l'autre. Harry se redressa du mieux qu'il put et tituba dans la neige jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne Ron. Là, il se jeta sur le roux et l'enlaça avec force. L'autre garçon hésita, mais finit par poser ses bras dans le dos d'Harry pour lui rendre son étreinte.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry prit le médaillon et partit en courant vers un tronc d'arbre bloquant la route, Ron sur les talons.

-Il faut que tu le détruises, Ron. Tu es bien plus fort que moi ! Je l'ouvrirai dès que tu es prêt.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, tu devrais le faire ! contredit Ron d'une voix enrouée.  
-Non, je suis sûr que c'est à toi de le faire. Je crois en toi.

Harry scruta le visage de son ami pour chercher le moindre signe restant de réticence, mais sourit lorsque ce dernier hocha la tête avec conviction.

Détruire le Horcrux ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Quand Harry ouvrit le médaillon, une puissante magie noire jaillit de son intérieur et forma un nuage noir séparant les deux amis. Harry entendit la voix de Voldemort parler au-dessus du reste, l'empêchant d'entendre les bruits environnants. Il hurla à Ron de ne pas hésiter et de détruire le médaillon, mais le garçon roux ne semblait pas l'entendre, probablement assailli par les mêmes voix.

Des mains froides se posèrent sur les épaules nues d'Harry, le faisant sursauter. Quand il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec les yeux clairs de Draco. Le jeune lui parlait, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à l'entendre, alors il hurla à nouveau à Ron de détruire ce maudit Horcrux.

Il vit le tranchant de l'épée s'abattre sur le collier pour le briser en mille morceaux, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry put entendre à nouveau. Soudainement, la forêt n'était plus que silence et ténèbres, et lourdes respirations de trois jeunes épuisés.

Harry reprit vite son souffle, et se retourna vers Draco, le regard plein d'émotions. Il se revit, enfermé sous la glace, mourant à petit feu, se disant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir ce visage. Mécaniquement, il plaça une main sur la nuque du garçon et l'attira à lui, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser plein de vie.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit Ron se racler la gorge avec embarras, ce qui rappela au Griffondor qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il se détacha de Draco à grand regret, rouge et nouvellement timide. Quand il osa enfin poser ses yeux sur le visage de son meilleur ami, il ne vit que du soulagement et de l'intrigue en lui.

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu étais coincé dans un lac gelé, au milieu de nulle part. Et aussi pourquoi j'ai entendu Malfoy crier ton nom alors que j'étais dans un café en plein centre de Londres.


	22. Instead Of Flying Off The Handle

Chapitre 22

Harry sentit le besoin de serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras s'imposer à nouveau à lui, bien plus fort que celui d'obtenir des réponses sur les raisons de sa raison ici. Il marcha donc d'un pas pressé jusqu'au garçon roux et se jeta sur lui. Par surprise, Ron lâcha l'épée, qui tomba dans la neige en faisant un bruit métallique, et mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il devait rendre son étreinte à Harry. Ce dernier ressentit une vague de soulagement à l'idée que Ron soit à nouveau avec eux, et ne put empêcher un sourire béat de loger sur ses lèvres gercées.

-Je croyais que je ne te reverrais jamais, avoua Harry en plaquant son menton sur l'épaule puissante du Weasley.  
-Honnêtement, je le croyais aussi, répondit-il aussitôt. Je me suis senti idiot après deux jours sans vous, alors j'ai tenté de vous retrouver, mais vous étiez déjà partis. Je vous ai cherché pendant plus d'une semaine, mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas aussi facile.

Harry se retira de l'étreinte, et dévisagea son ami avec curiosité.

-Mais comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'à nous ?  
-Comme je te le disais, j'étais dans un café au centre de Londres, et j'ai entendu la voix de Malfoy. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une hallucination, sauf que je l'ai entendue à nouveau, et là je me suis mis à penser « il a réussi à se débarrasser du maléfice, il les a tués et il vient pour moi. »…  
-Quelle confiance, commenta sarcastiquement Draco, qui se tenait à quelques pas des deux Griffondor, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse.  
-… Mais je ne le voyais nulle part, alors je trouvais ça étrange. Et puis je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait l'air paniqué, donc j'en ai conclu que vous étiez en danger, et qu'il avait réussi à me trouver pour que je vienne vous porter secours !  
-Quel cheminement de pensée, impressionnant ! ricana le blond.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, et l'observa silencieusement, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Ce dernier se rendit compte que l'attention était inconsciemment portée sur lui, et il adopta une posture plus sérieuse.

-Quand la glace s'est refermée sur toi, j'étais en panique, expliqua-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre, malgré l'évidence des émotions sous-jacentes. Je suis retourné à la tente, et j'ai supplié Hermione de faire quelque chose. J'ai tenté de soulever des objets, d'attirer son attention mais… Rien n'y faisait. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais en une seconde, je me suis retrouvé à côté de Weasley qui jouait avec son briquet magique.  
-Briquet magique ? répéta Harry en fronçant des sourcils.  
-Mon Déluminateur ! s'écria Ron, enfouissant une main dans la poche de son manteau pour en sortir le petit objet que Dumbledore lui avait légué. C'est vrai ! Je l'avais dans les mains quand j'ai entendu Malfoy, et la minute d'après la lumière s'est mise à bouger !

Harry regarda les deux jeunes tour à tour, tentant de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Draco haussa simplement les épaules dans un geste nonchalant, et Ron ne fit que regarder Harry avec un air victorieux, comme si la réponse coulait de source.

-Je suis perdu, annonça honnêtement Harry en commençant à trembler. Je vais chercher mes affaires, et tu me raconteras sur le chemin.

Ron acquiesça, et laissa Harry s'éloigner jusqu'au tas de vêtements jonchant la glace, à la limite de la terre et du lac. Il se pencha pour saisir son sous-pull, qu'il enfila rapidement, puis son pull, qu'il mit tout en produisant un soupir de relâchement, sentant tous ses muscles se détendre sous la chaleur nouvelle. Alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures, il vit que Draco l'avait rejoint.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il doucement tout en jetant un regard au garçon.  
-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Il faut dire que tu n'es pas très bon pour rester loin du danger, et ce même après qu'on en ait parlé, rétorqua Draco en croisant à nouveau les bras, cette fois dans une attitude plus concernée et craintive.  
-Je vais bien Draco, je te le promets. J'ai compris la leçon, je serai moins confiant à l'avenir.  
-Tu as intérêt, ou je suivrai le conseil des sirènes et je te noierai de mes propres mains, menaça faussement Draco avec un léger sourire tendre aux lèvres.  
-Pardon ? rit Harry en regardant le blond avec intérêt.  
-C'est une longue histoire, mais tous les Serpentards parlent en langue des signes avec les sirènes du Lac. Des fois c'est pour passer le temps, des fois pour avoir quelqu'un d'attentif et patient à qui parler, quelqu'un qui ne cherchera pas à répéter tes secrets. Il leur arrive de donner des conseils.  
-Et leur conseil était de me noyer ? s'étonna le Griffondor en se relevant, la baguette d'Hermione en main.  
-Ne flatte pas ton égo, Potter. C'est le seul conseil qu'elles donnent.

Harry pouffa à nouveau, et s'approcha lentement de Draco, glissant deux doigts dans sa main froide.

-Donc tu as parlé de moi aux sirènes du Lac, c'est romantique, se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
-Il faut dire qu'elles n'avaient que ton nom à la bouche après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tu as fait ton effet.

Harry étira un peu plus les coins de ses lèvres, et son regard glissa le long du visage pâle et fin de Draco, commençant par ses cheveux blond-blanc, pour finalement atterrir sur sa bouche, légèrement rougie par le froid et leur baiser.

-On devrait y aller, Weasley te regarde comme si tu venais de manger un veracrasse pour le plaisir, chuchota Draco avec un regard complice.

Le chemin retour jusqu'à la tente commença dans le silence, Harry cherchant désespérément de revenir sur ses pas, sous l'œil amusé de Draco, et excédé de Ron. Ils firent trois fois le tour d'un arbre tombé, et revirent au moins deux fois près du courant ascendant d'une rivière. Finalement, le Serpentard sembla se lasser de voir Harry s'embrouiller et leur faire perdre du temps, et lui montra la route qu'il fallait emprunter, cachée entre deux buissons touffus.

Au bout de dix minutes, Ron prit enfin la parole.

-Comment va Hermione ? osa-t-il demander, le rouge aux joues.  
-Elle va bien. C'était… Dur sans toi. Parler avec elle, tenter de continuer les recherches… Elle était différente, raconta Harry tout en gardant un œil attentif sur son meilleur ami.  
-Je lui manquais ?  
-Beaucoup, répondit aussitôt Harry avec certitude.  
-C'était touchant et révoltant à la fois, marmonna Draco, qui semblait écouter l'échange sans vraiment y prêter attention.  
-Même Draco s'inquiétait, ajouta Harry en évitant le revers de main du blond.  
-Sérieusement ? Vous m'avez l'air… Proches, nota Ron, qui tentait de cacher son dédain en fixant la route devant eux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait redouté cette discussion depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lac, et il savait que Ron était loin d'être idiot, et lui loin d'être discret. Il avait été habitué au manque de réaction d'Hermione, et la perspective d'avoir failli mourir l'avait bouleversé malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à Draco. Il se retrouvait donc à se mordre la lèvre inférieure, cherchant des mots à mettre sur ce qu'il vivait avec le blond.

-On peut dire ça… marmonna-t-il, s'attirant un _mph_ de la part de Draco.  
-Est-ce que ça avance de son côté ? Pour le maléfice, j'entends.

Harry risqua un coup d'œil vers Ron, qui le regardait avec une lueur familière dans le regard. Harry sentit la tension se lever de ses épaules dès que son regard rencontra celui de son meilleur ami, et qu'il n'y vit qu'un soutien silencieux. Peu importe les épreuves, Ron était toujours là pour l'aider et être de son côté. Hochant la tête avec reconnaissance, Harry osa prendre la parole.

-Il reste invisible aux yeux de tout le monde sauf des miens il se concentre sur les choses qu'il peut tenir. Il arrive à garder des objets et les transporter sur des petits trajets. Comme la baguette d'Hermione !  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as plus la tienne ? demanda Ron en prenant un air inquiet.  
-Elle s'est brisée. On a eu affaire à Nagini le soir de Noël, Hermione te racontera tout.

Ron acquiesça, et se tut pour le reste du trajet. Harry se rendit compte qu'il grelottait encore malgré les couches de vêtements qu'il avait enfilés, alors il invoqua silencieusement un sort de réchauffement. Quand Draco aperçut le petit geste de la baguette, il porta son regard sur Harry, et le fixa avec une expression critique, rappelant à Harry qu'il devait encore faire des progrès en magie sans baguette.

Quand le trio arriva à l'orée du campement, ils purent apercevoir Hermione attendre devant la tente, le regard inquiet. Un des buissons sur la droite d'Harry frissonna sur son passage, et attira l'attention de la jeune sorcière, qui se redressa vivement et commença à courir dans leur direction. Plus elle s'approchait, plus il était possible de voir l'état déplorable dans lequel elle était. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et soulignés par d'épais cernes bleutés, ses boucles brunes formaient un halo autour de sa tête, bougeant dans tous les sens à cause du vent, et la crainte se lisait partout sur son visage. Harry s'avança vers elle en premier, et l'intercepta dans ses bras, la jeune fille serrant aussi fort que possible tout en hoquetant.

-Mais où étais-tu ?! S'écria-t-elle entre ses pleurs. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, ça fait des heures que je te cherche, il est presque une heure du matin !  
-Désolé Hermione, s'excusa sincèrement Harry. Il y a eu un imprévu, mais j'ai trouvé deux choses qui vont grandement aider !  
-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui était si important que tu as jugé bon de ne PAS me prévenir que tu partais t'aventurer dans les bois, au beau milieu de la nuit ?! Et pourquoi diable es-tu trempé ?

Harry ne répondit pas, et cela agaça sa meilleure amie, qui releva la tête pour le regarder avec fureur. Harry se contenta de sourire savamment, et de pointer quelque chose derrière lui. Hermione sembla interloquée, mais regarda tout de même, et ouvrit en grand ses yeux marrons une fois qu'elle vit ce dont parlait Harry.

-Salut Hermione, fit timidement Ron, l'épée en main.

La jeune fille semblait bloquée sur la figure de Ron qui s'avançait lentement hors des ténèbres de la forêt pour entrer dans le campement, et ainsi permettre à la sorcière de l'identifier pour de bon grâce à la lumière émanant du feu de camp. Harry regarda le visage d'Hermione changer, les émotions passant les unes après les autres sans jamais s'arrêter. Cependant, elle finit par s'arrêter sur la colère, et ce précipita vers Ron le poing levé.

-Espèce… D'imbécile ! Comment as-tu pu ?!

Son poing s'abattit violement sur le bras du garçon, ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez Draco, qui se délectait de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. A chaque fois qu'Hermione cognait Ron, le blond redoublait ses applaudissements et ses encouragements, bien qu'ils ne soient seulement entendus par Harry. Ce dernier gardait une attitude sobre, mais il ne pouvait empêcher un ricanement de franchir ses lèvres.

-Je croyais que tu serais contente de me voir ! s'indigna le roux en tentant de se protéger des coups.  
-Je le serais si tu n'étais pas parti comme un sale gosse ! Non mais, je rêve ! Tu crois que je vais t'accueillir avec des louanges après ce que tu nous as fait ! criait-elle, rouge de colère.  
-Harry ne m'a pas frappé, lui !  
-Harry est bien trop clément avec toi !

Après deux derniers coups de poing, Hermione sembla se calmer légèrement, bien qu'elle n'ait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Elle foudroyait toujours Ron du regard, et restait prête à recommencer à le frapper s'il tentait de justifier ses actions. Cependant, il était évident que le jeune sorcier avait compris la leçon il leva donc son bras tenant l'épée, et observa le regard de la brune s'éclairer.

-C'est…  
-L'épée de Griffondor, continua-t-il. Harry était… Parti la chercher. Je l'ai trouvé à ce moment-là. On a détruit le Horcrux.

Hermione se retourna vers Harry, qui leva le médaillon cassé à hauteur de son visage. Elle le fixa d'un air médusé, puis retourna son attention sur Ron.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous trempés ?demanda-t-elle, inquisitrice.  
-C'est une longue histoire, dévia Ron en jetant un regard complice à Harry, qui lui offrit un clin d'œil.  
-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Comment nous as-tu retrouvés ? fit Hermione plus calmement.  
-J'aimerais dire que j'ai entendu ta voix m'appeler et me guider jusqu'à vous, mais malheureusement c'est Malfoy que j'ai entendu. Quand j'ai entendu sa voix crier le nom d'Harry, mon Déluminateur s'est mis en marche et a formé une boule de lumière qui est entré en moi. Après, j'ai transplané en faisant confiance à mon cœur, et il m'a mené à Harry.

Hermione scruta son visage d'un air dubitatif, sa lèvre inférieure remontant légèrement sur la supérieure et ses yeux si plissés qu'ils semblaient fermés. Elle finit par hocher la tête et croiser les bras, portant son regard vers un point invisible au milieu des bois plongés dans les ténèbres.

-Au moins, tu es rentré, grogna-t-elle.

A cela, Ron sourit, et s'approcha lentement d'elle pour envelopper sa petite silhouette dans ses bras. Elle parut résister à l'étreinte quelques secondes, mais se relaxa enfin, et le serra à son tour. Harry les regarda avec attendrissement, et remarqua que Draco semblait tout aussi soulagé que le groupe soit enfin réuni. Les choses reprenaient enfin leur place.

 _Greetings and Salutations ! Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à garder le rythme de publication ces derniers jours, mais j'ai eu énormément de travail universitaire, et les partiels arrivent à grands pas_ _!_

 _Je vous remercie toujours de me soutenir et d'être de plus en plus nombreux à venir lire mon histoire, je tâcherai de continuer à garder un rythme régulier et tenter de finir cette histoire pour Noël !_

 _Je vous embrasse,_  
 _MathBeth._


	23. For The First Time (I Feel Wicked)

Chapitre 23

-Tu crois qu'elle va rester fâchée longtemps ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'ouverture de la tente, d'où il était possible de voir Hermione monter la garde, Draco assis à ses côtés.

-Essayes de dire que c'est sa voix que tu as entendu au lieu de celle de Draco, et ça devrait faire l'affaire, plaisanta Harry en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer.

Ron sourit en regardant la petite flamme dansant dans une jarre posée sur la table. Les deux amis s'étaient installés face à face sur la grande table, et partageaient un thé en contant leurs aventures respectives. Ron avait trouvé refuge dans une partie magique de Londres, où les sorciers en fuite se retrouvaient pour échapper à Voldemort. Il y avait rencontré de nombreux nés-moldus, qui avaient tous subi des pertes tragiques à cause du mage noir. Harry sentait l'effroi agripper ses intestins dès que Ron mentionnait avoir fait face à des Mangemorts, ainsi que des rafleurs, toujours seul.

-Tiens, d'ailleurs ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond, avant de partir vers son sac pour y chercher quelque chose avec entrain. Tu n'as plus de baguette, et il se trouve que j'en ai volé une à un rafleur. Il n'était pas très malin, le mettre K.O. était un vrai jeu d'enfant.

Ron revint à table, un sourire victorieux éclairant son visage. Il tendit le bout de bois à Harry, qui le saisit avec précaution. Il étudia la baguette sous tous ses angles, appréciant le flux magique qu'il sentait s'agiter en lui. Distraitement, il effectua un petit geste en direction de la flamme. Cette dernière devint un vrai brasier en quelques secondes, surprenant les deux garçons qui crièrent de surprise. Ron prit sa propre baguette, et éteint la flamme, le visage tout à coup blême. Quand ils regardèrent en direction de l'entrée de la tente, ils virent Hermione les observer d'un regard perçant.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? grogna-t-elle durement.  
-Rien on… discute, mentit Harry en cachant la baguette derrière son dos, sachant très bien qu'Hermione n'accepterait pas de courir le risque de voir Harry avec une baguette qu'il pouvait à peine contrôler.  
-Je… Vois… répondit-elle avec scepticisme. Ne tardez pas trop, on doit partir avant la tombée de la nuit.

Les deux amis hochèrent vivement la tête, toujours sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione. Cette dernière finit par se retirer à nouveau hors de la tente, et laisser ses meilleurs amis seuls. Harry soupira, et posa doucement la baguette sur la table, pour la regarder avec précaution.

-Elle n'est pas vraiment adaptée, commenta-t-il tristement.  
-On pourrait en trouver une autre dans l'Impasse des Murmures ? proposa Ron.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-La rue où j'étais. Ils l'appellent comme ça, c'est un peu plus grand qu'une impasse, et ce n'est pas très silencieux, mais c'est une bonne cachette le temps de trouver le prochain Horcrux.

Harry hésita. Etait-ce une bonne idée de se retrouver au milieu de sorciers, après tout ce temps isolé du reste du monde ? Est-ce qu'ils feraient preuve du même accueil pour lui que pour Ron ? N'y avait-il pas un risque de mettre toutes ces personnes en danger ? Le brun fixa son ami quelques instants, admirant la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

-Je pourrais te présenter Peter et Marge, je restais chez eux le soir. Ils ont une petite fille, Elia. Ils seraient honorés de pouvoir héberger Harry Potter ! annonça Ron avec enthousiasme, l'idée l'enchantant de plus en plus.  
-Je ne sais pas… Et si les Mangemorts nous retrouvaient là-bas ?  
-Ils ne connaissent pas cet endroit. Il y a le vieux Robert Millier, c'est un sorcier français, il a posé de vieux enchantements sur la rue, elle est imperceptible pour ceux qui n'y sont pas invités. C'est comme un sort de confidentialité, mais en plus puissant !

Harry n'était toujours pas convaincu, mais il finit par céder. Ron semblait bien connaitre ces gens, et plaçait en eux son entière confiance. Il n'y avait probablement aucun mal à confier les rênes au jeune Weasley, pour une fois.

Ils transplannèrent aux coups de six heures du soir. Ron les fit apparaitre au coin d'une allée bondée de monde, tous d'apparence moldue. D'un coup de tête, il indiqua au groupe de le suivre dans une rue déserte et peu éclairée. En longeant les devantures de magasins fermés, Harry pouvait sentir l'odeur de pain chaud qui lui rappelait les excursions des Dursley à la pâtisserie du village le dimanche après-midi. Dudley avait toujours droit à un éclair au chocolat fait à la française, alors qu'Harry ne pouvait que se réconforter dans l'odeur de pain frais. De temps à autres, il arrivait à en dérober un bout avant que la baguette ne soit terminée au dîner.

Le groupe arriva devant un mur de briques, sur lequel avait été gravé « MEMENTO MORI ». Ron sortit sa baguette, et la pointa en plein milieu du O, puis souffla « Memento Vivere » avec une intense concentration. Les briques portant une gravure se mirent à trembler, puis à s'éloigner les unes des autres, ouvrant le passage pour les quatre sorciers. Draco, Hermione et Harry observèrent la scène avec surprise, tandis que Ron fixait impassiblement la rue devant lui. Une fois que le mur cessa de bouger, le roux avança d'un pas assuré, suivi de près par les autres sorciers. Harry ne savait où donner de la tête, alors que se déroulait devant lui un spectacle auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu : La fameuse Impasse des Murmures était éclairée par de nombreuses lanternes, tandis que des centaines de sorciers trainaient dans les rues vivantes, apparemment en plein festin. Tout le monde souriait, certaines personnes dansaient au rythme d'une musique folklorique, et bien d'autres se contentaient de bavarder ensemble, assis sur des chaises de jardin, sirotant la même liqueur ambrée.

Ron se fraya un chemin parmi les corps dansant comme s'il était ici chez lui. Il offrit des sourires polis à plusieurs sorciers, qui le saluèrent avec de grands gestes. Draco marchait près d'Harry, si près que le dos de leurs mains se touchaient à chaque pas. Le brun voyait bien que le Malfoy n'était pas à l'aise dans cet endroit il se retrouva un peu dans son expression perdue et anxieuse. Quand les yeux gris rencontrèrent les siens, il adressa au Serpentard un petit hochement de tête compatissant. Ron finit par tourner à droite, dans une ruelle moins bondée de monde mais tout aussi éclairée. A quelques pas de là, il était possible d'apercevoir une devanture ouverte, devant laquelle se trouvait une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, portant à son bras un bébé de plus de huit mois. La femme dévisagea le groupe se rapprochant d'elle avec intérêt, et Harry put voir son visage s'éclairer quand elle reconnut le garçon roux qui les menait.

-Ronald ! Quel plaisir de te revoir, on croyait que tu étais parti ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix claire et maternelle.  
-Je l'étais, mais je suis de retour, et cette fois accompagné.

Avec le sourire, il se rapprocha de la femme et l'étreignit d'un seul bras, faisant attention de ne pas déranger le bébé qui babillait contre le flanc de sa mère. Celui-ci regardait Harry et Hermione tour à tour de ses grands yeux bleus, tout en tétant son pouce avec vigueur. Hermione lui fit un petit geste amical, ce qui fit naitre un joli sourire édenté sur son visage rondouillet. Ron se retourna vers ses amis, et pointa la femme du doigt.

-Je vous présente Marge, sang-mêlé. Et le bébé, c'est Elia. Ils habitent ici depuis la mort du ministre de la magie.  
-Enchantée de faire votre rencontre, répondit poliment Hermione en effectuant une légère courbe avec la tête.  
-Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, déclara la femme en imitant la salutation d'Hermione. Quand il m'a raconté tout ce que vous avez fait pour le monde des sorciers, je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Et maintenant, je me retrouve avec Harry Potter en face de moi.  
-Je ne suis qu'un garçon comme les autres… se défendit Harry en frottant sa nuque anxieusement.  
-Tu es une légende, Harry Potter. Surtout ici, où personne n'est en sécurité tant que Tu-Sais-Qui règne en maître. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour te soutenir et t'assister dans ta tâche.  
-Merci, madame.

La femme jaugea silencieusement Harry, une expression particulière sur son visage fin. Elle se tourna vers le magasin, et les invita gentiment à entrer. Hermione et Ron ouvrirent la marche, suivis par Harry puis Draco, qui s'accrochait désespérément à la manche du brun, comme si ces gens prévoyaient de le manger.

-Je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici, chuchota Draco en passant la porte.  
-Alors c'est une bonne chose que tu sois invisible, rétorqua Harry, sans venin dans la voix.

Draco le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas. Il semblait faire attention au bruit qu'il faisait, probablement par peur de se faire repérer par les habitants de la maison. En arrivant dans une grande salle à manger, le groupe rencontra un homme brun à la stature très fine, arborant une moustache fournie au-dessus des lèvres. Ses petits yeux dégagèrent une lueur bienveillante lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Ron.

-Ron, mon ami. Tu es revenu en compagnie de tes amis. Harry Potter, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Ron nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

L'homme tendit une main à Harry, qui dut déloger discrètement Draco pour la saisir et la secouer fermement. La poigne de l'homme était serrée mais souple, ce qui donna à Harry une impression d'assurance et de stabilité.

-Je m'appelle Peter Rawell, et voici ma femme et ma fille, Marge et Elia. Nous sommes prêts à vous héberger autant de temps qu'il faudra, n'hésitez pas à nous demander ce dont vous avez besoin.

Harry acquiesça avec reconnaissance, et laissa l'homme continuer de parler.

La famille Rawell était accueillante, et ceci était peu dire. Ils avaient dressé un véritable banquet pour leurs nouveaux arrivants, s'assurant qu'ils ne manquaient de rien pour être à l'aise parmi eux. Bien sûr, le couvert n'avait pas été mis pour Draco, et sa présence ne fut mentionnée à aucun moment par Ron. Ce dernier avait glissé un regard discret et plein de sous-entendus à Harry, qui comprit que certaines choses étaient mieux restées sous scellé. Draco resta donc debout derrière Harry durant le repas, muet comme une tombe et aussi rigide qu'un roc.

Peter était un brave homme plein de ressources. Il était enchanteur de voitures magiques avant la montée au pouvoir du mouvement Mangemort. Il avait fui avec sa femme, et se sentait inutile ici, incapable de faire ce qu'il avait toujours aimé faire. Sa femme lui avait fait une petite place dans son magasin, et lui confiait souvent leur fille pendant qu'elle gérait les affaires comme elle pouvait. Vivre dans l'Impasse des Murmures était différent de leur vie passée, et il était difficile de s'ajuster à cette nouvelle réalité, loin de tout. Peter était un né-moldu, et n'avait pas vu sa famille depuis des mois. Quand il avait raconté son parcours au groupe, Harry put entendre un hoquet étranglé derrière lui, avant qu'une main froide ne vienne trouver les mèches brunes à la base de son cou, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps.

Après le repas, Marge leur montra leurs chambres, et les laissèrent s'installer à leur aise. Ron garda la même chambre qu'il possédait depuis sa première venue chez les Rawell, tandis qu'Hermione et Harry eurent droit chacun à leur propre chambre, munie d'un lit simple et d'une commode en bois flottant. La chambre était assez étroite, mais le lit semblait cent fois plus confortable que le lit de camp sur lequel Harry avait dormi pendant tous ces mois. Draco l'avait suivi silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre, cependant il était resté sur le pas de la porte une fois qu'Harry avait souhaité une bonne nuit à ses meilleurs amis. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent donc face à face, la porte entrouverte, les yeux plein d'émotions. Harry fit un signe de tête pour inviter le blond à entrer, et ferma la porte d'un geste de la main, envoyant un courant magique faire le travail à sa place. Draco le regarda faire avec de gros yeux.

-Tu arrives à faire ça sans baguette ? s'étonna-t-il en se rapprochant lentement.  
-Je me suis un peu entraîné. J'arrive à faire venir des objets à moi si je me concentre assez fort.

Le Serpentard l'observa avec admiration.

-Tu as eu un bon professeur, il faut dire, railla-t-il doucement, son visage si proche de celui d'Harry que ce dernier put sentir le souffle caresser ses lèvres.  
-Je ne peux pas nier ça.

Harry sourit faiblement, et mit un léger coup de nez à Draco. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant de joindre leurs lèvres.

-Le lit est petit, nota Draco entre deux baisers.  
-En effet. On va devoir se serrer.

Draco étouffa un rire contre les lèvres d'Harry, qui se sentit vibrer agréablement. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches étroites de Draco, et l'une d'entre elle remonta le long de son flanc, tirant un soupir du blond.

-Cette famille… Je n'avais jamais pensé aux conséquences de toute cette histoire, avoua doucement Draco en se retirant légèrement. Je me doutais bien… Mais je ne pensais pas que….  
-Je sais.  
-J'étais à l'abri, j'ai toujours été à l'abri. Je pensais qu'être un Sang-Pur était tout ce qui importait. Le sang primait sur le reste. Mais c'est faux. Tout ce que j'ai toujours pensé, tout ce qu'on m'a toujours appris est faux.  
-Draco, je sais.

Les yeux gris du Serpentard plongèrent dans les iris émeraude d'Harry. Il avait vraiment l'air perturbé, et Harry sut que Draco n'était plus le même qu'avant. Il avait appris, et compris.

-Tu ne fais plus partie de leur camp, Draco. Tu peux changer les choses, et les aider, maintenant.  
-Je voudrais… Mais je…

Son regard se baissa en même temps que sa tête, pour tomber sur son bras droit, couvert par ses vêtements.

-Je ne serai jamais autre chose que cette chose… murmura-t-il.  
-Tu es bien plus que ça.

Harry prit doucement les rebords de la veste de Draco. Ce dernier le regarda à nouveau avec intérêt. La veste glissa lentement le long de ses bras, toujours guidé par Harry, qui la laissa tomber une fois qu'elle eut passé les mains pâles. Les doigts d'Harry se retrouvèrent sur les boutons de la chemise noire de Draco, qu'il déboutonna petit à petit, laissant la peau blanche apparaitre à la lueur des bougies. Le souffle du brun fut coupé lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec les cicatrices traversant le torse du garçon en face de lui, l'arrêtant net dans ses mouvements. Draco inspira profondément, et remonta ses mains sur sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative de cacher les épais traits scarifiés, tandis qu'Harry sentait la culpabilité l'envahir.

-J'ai fait ça… se lamenta Harry, dévasté.  
-C'était un autre temps, Harry.  
-Je t'ai marqué à vie.  
-Voldemort aussi. Je préfère garder un souvenir de toi que de lui, répondit Draco, légèrement agacé.  
-Je n'ai jamais voulu…

Draco souffla bruyamment avant d'aplatir ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry pour lui couper la parole. Une fois que le brun fut assez calmé, Draco se recula légèrement et l'observa. Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais décida de ne rien dire, préférant toucher du bout des doigts la peau pliée sur elle-même, formant un trou sur la surface lisse et douce. La pulpe de ses doigts repassa encore et encore d'un côté et de l'autre de la plus grande ses cicatrices, tout en se dirigeant lentement jusqu'au téton de Draco, qui frissonna violemment au contact.

-Harry…

L'autre main du Griffondor termina de défaire les boutons de la chemise noire, et se retira ensuite pour laisser Draco l'enlever de lui-même, son regard brûlant sur la peau du visage d'Harry. Les mains fines du blond virent trouver le bas du pull en laine, puis tentèrent de l'ôter du torse d'Harry, qui se laissa faire. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux torse nus, un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

Harry prit la main droite de Draco, et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Il savait ce qu'il y avait sur ce bras, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait en formant un chemin qu'il parsemait de baisers jusqu'au milieu de l'avant-bras. Il ferma les yeux en sentant Draco se raidir sous ses lèvres. Sa peau était moins souple là où il s'arrêta et, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra enfin la Marque.

Elle n'était en rien différente des autres Marques qu'il avait vues. C'était toujours le même crâne, le même serpent, le même symbole. Cependant, Harry n'arrivait pas à se sentir effrayé ou en colère alors qu'il apposait un nouveau baiser sur le haut de crâne tatoué dans la peau laiteuse de Draco, comme s'il défiait Voldemort lui-même. Draco, lui, était chamboulé, et tremblait sous ses doigts.

-Harry, je… 

Aucun son ne sortit de Draco après cela. Harry releva les yeux vers son visage, où il put voir le rouge s'emparer de ses joues, et ses yeux s'embuer. Il laissa tomber le bras marqué, et vint s'emparer des lèvres du blond. Tandis que leurs langues dansaient ensemble, il guida leurs corps vers le petit lit simple, laissant les mollets du Serpentard rencontrer le sommier.

Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le matelas mou dans un bruit doux. Ils échangèrent des baisers tout en laissant leurs mains frôler chaque parcelle de peau disponible, leurs gestes toujours timides et attentionnés. Draco se pliait sous les mains d'Harry, fermant les yeux et arquant le dos à chaque fois qu'il le touchait au bon endroit. Le brun se sentait hypnotisé par le garçon sous son corps.

-Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il en laissant ses yeux parcourir la peau blanche qui créait un contraste si parfait avec sa propre peau caramel.  
-Je t'aime, gémit Draco en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

Ce dernier sentit son ventre se tordre agréablement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant, cette urgence de toucher une autre personne, mêlé à cette anticipation toute particulière. Il aurait voulu vivre de cela, se délecter de cette sensation à jamais.

-Je t'aime, répondit-il avec sincérité.

Le visage de Draco se relaxa alors qu'il dévoila sa gorge, s'abandonnant complètement à Harry.

 _Greetings and Salutations !_  
 _Je vous remercie toujours de continuer de lire cette histoire, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant_  
 _Si j'écris ici, ce n'est cependant pas pour vous parler de cette histoire, bien que j'apprécie toujours un retour constructif sur l'avancement et la qualité de cette fanfiction !_

 _Je voulais vous poser une questions personnelle : Quel genre de romans lisez-vous, en dehors des fanfictions ?_  
 _Aimez vous les romans Young Adult portant sur les thèmes LGBT ?_  
 _Vous pouvez bien sûr être honnêtes en répondant à cette question en commentaires ! Je cherche à savoir si le livre que je suis en train d'écrire aurait des chances de plaire à mon public ici_  
 _Merci de lire cette histoire, et merci pour vos futures réponses !_  
 _Je vous embrasse,_  
 _Mathbeth._


	24. Everyday the Terror Grows

Chapitre 24

Harry se réveilla enveloppé de la chaleur émanée par le corps de Draco, nu à ses côtés. Une douce sensation coula en lui quand il réalisa que la soirée de la veille était bel et bien réelle, et il se lova un peu plus dans l'étreinte avec le sourire. En inspirant, il fut pris par l'odeur sucrée de la peau blanche contre laquelle il avait collé son visage, et il laissa la pulpe de ses lèvres tracer langoureusement des formes invisibles sur la surface pâle, qui tressaillit sous son application.

Draco gémit doucement en se réveillant, ses paupières papillonnant quelques instants avant de laisser Harry voir les deux iris bleus. Ils se fixèrent silencieusement, profitant du moment de calme, et de la chaleur du soleil traversant le pan de rideau mal tiré. Les murs de la maison étaient fins, si fins qu'ils pouvaient entendre les bruits de pas ainsi que les conversations étouffées des autres habitants tout autour d'eux, alors qu'ils étaient toujours protégés par les draps fins du petit lit simple.

-Bonjour, souffla timidement Draco sans rompre le contact visuel.  
-Bonjour, répéta Harry avec le sourire.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun malaise entre eux, Draco sembla se détendre légèrement, et offrit au brun un petit sourire. Une main blanche apparut au-dessus du drap, et ses doigts fins se posèrent sur la peau bronzée du visage d'Harry, prenant soin de s'arrêter sur chaque petit détail, comme la cicatrice au coin de son front. Harry ferma les yeux et laissa libre cours aux sensations parcourant son être à chaque fois que les doigts de Draco bougeaient. Il aimait cet instant, si précieux dans un contexte aussi précaire. Il aimait le fait que ce soit Draco ici avec lui, et personne d'autre. Il se rendit compte que l'excitation qu'il ressentait en étant avec lui ressemblait énormément à celle qu'il avait ressentie en l'affrontant depuis tant d'années.

-Il faut qu'on se lève, dit-il calmement en tendant son menton pour laisser Draco caresser la base de son cou.  
-Encore cinq minutes, supplia Draco. Juste cinq minutes.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, et vit l'anxiété voiler le regard lui faisant face. Il lui en accorda dix.

Marge sourit avec bienveillance en regardant Harry entrer dans la cuisine. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas présents, ni Peter et Elia. Il se retrouva donc – presque – seul avec la mère de famille dans cette pièce, petite mais lumineuse. Elle lui indiqua silencieusement d'aller s'asseoir à table, et il s'exécuta calmement. Une fois qu'il fut assis, il profita du fait que la sorcière lui ai tourné le dos pour pousser discrètement une autre chaise du pied, pour que Draco puisse s'y asseoir. Quand le blond glissa à ses côtés, il lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, nota la femme qui essuyait une tasse.  
-Je suis un peu timide, avoua Harry avec un sourire navré.

La femme le regarda avec amusement alors qu'elle posa la tasse devant lui. Elle attrapa la théière sur le comptoir, et le servit avec souplesse. Ensuite, elle posa à côté de la tasse remplie une petite coupe remplie de sucre, puis une autre remplie de lait. Harry apprécia l'odeur du thé chaud, et ajouta le sucre tout en regardant la femme devant lui.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé, à vous et à votre mari. Ça a dû être très dur, dit-il sincèrement.  
-C'était effroyable, surtout dans les premiers temps. Un enfant nouveau-né, aucun lieu sûr où habiter, pas d'argent. Mon mari est passé à deux doigts de se faire convoquer par la ministère.

La femme s'installa sur la chaise en face de celle d'Harry, et croisa ses bras contre le bois de la table. Son regard avait encore cet éclat étrange, un mélange de fascination et d'excitation qui mettait Harry légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, encore moins quand on croyait qu'il était un héros.

-Mais maintenant qu'Harry Potter est là, tout ira bien. C'est un peu comme voir le bout du tunnel.

Harry baissa les yeux face à cette déclaration, chose qui fut remarquée par Draco, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Harry posa une main sur la tasse bouillante, et tenta de se focaliser sur la légère brûlure pour formuler une phrase qui pourrait l'extirper de cette situation.

-Madame, je voulais vous demander… Connaissez-vous les Reliques de la Mort ? demanda-t-il, probablement avec un peu de trop de précipitation dans la voix.  
-L'histoire des trois frères ? s'étonna Marge. Oui, on me l'a racontée plusieurs fois. Il parait que c'est tiré d'une histoire vraie.  
-Celle des frères Prewell, oui. Est-ce que vous en sauriez plus ?

La femme regarda Harry avec de grands yeux, et finit par se reculer sur son siège, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le dossier. Elle inspira en posant ses mains à plat sur la table, mettant en évidence ses ongles légèrement rongés.

-Tout le monde ici porte un sigle, je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu. C'est un trait, au milieu d'un cerclé, entouré d'un triangle. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais entendu parler d'un mouvement de sorciers qui avaient tenté de s'emparer de ces reliques. A l'époque, je ne croyais pas à toutes ces histoires. Mais, depuis que je suis ici…

Marge se leva d'un bond, ses muscles tout à coup tendus. D'un pas vif, elle se dirigea vers une étagère, et fouilla avec frénésie au milieu des ustensiles de cuisine. Elle exprima sa satisfaction en trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait, et revint rapidement s'assoir, le regard encore plus brillant qu'avant. Elle leva son bras à hauteur de sa tête, et laissa pendre de son poing fermé un médaillon portant le sigle qu'elle avait décrit.

-La cape, La pierre, et la baguette. On nous a donné ce collier quand on est arrivés dans l'Impasse des Murmures. Je trouvais ça idiot, mais mon mari y croyait dur comme fer, et je crois qu'il a fini par me convaincre. Toutes les personnes dans la résistance ont cette chose quelque part sur eux. J'ai préféré garder le notre ici.  
-Est-ce que vous sauriez où ils se trouvent ? La pierre, par exemple ? questionna Harry avec sérieux, tout en observant le médaillon.  
-Personne ne l'a vue depuis la mort des Prewell. La cape aurait été transmise à une famille de sorciers, et la baguette aurait été volée. La dernière fois qu'elle a été mentionnée quelque part, elle appartenait à un criminel de renommée mondiale dans le monde des sorciers…  
-Gellert Grindelwald ? supposa le brun.  
-Exact, Harry. Grindelwald.

La femme semblait tendue, comme si Harry n'apprenait pas assez vite. Elle laissa tomber le sigle en métal sur la table, puis fixa le thé d'Harry.

-Mais personne ne l'a retrouvée après sa défaite. Il est maintenant à Azkaban, et la baguette a disparu dans la nature. Pouf.

Harry fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'insistance de la femme à regarder ses doigts enserrer la tasse. Une fine couche de sueur perlait sur le front de Marge, et des cernes creusaient ses pommettes. Il regarda Draco, qui semblait également avoir repéré le manège de leur hôte. L'air de rien, Harry laissa sa main quitter la tasse pour tomber sur ses genoux, ce qui attira l'attention de Marge, qui le dévisagea avec indignation.

-Bois donc ton thé ! Il va refroidir.  
-Pardon, c'est juste que…. Harry chercha ses mots quelques secondes. Où sont mes amis ? Je viens de penser à quelque chose d'important et j'aimerais… Leur en parler.

Marge fronça les sourcils à son tour. Elle parla avec froideur.

-Ils sont en train d'aider Peter avec la boutique. Je peux les appeler si tu veux.  
-S'il vous plait, oui.

La femme força un sourire sur son visage crispé, et se releva avec la même force que la dernière fois. Quand elle s'éloigna, Harry tourna vivement la tête vers Draco.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici, chuchota-t-il avec panique.  
-Elle a mis quelque chose dans ta tasse, tu as vu comment elle te regardait quand tu ne l'as pas bue ? ajouta Draco. Quelque chose n'est pas normal, je vais aller voir ce qu'elle fait.  
-Attends !

Draco ne l'écouta pas, et partit dans la même direction que la femme quelques minutes auparavant. Harry grogna d'exaspération, et se leva à son tour. Il regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver un indice pouvant indiquer que la femme préparait quelque chose de louche. Il s'approcha des étagères, et observa avec attention le rang destiné aux potions. Elles n'avaient de toute évidence pas servi depuis un bout de temps, si l'on tenait compte de la poussière s'amassant sur et autour d'elles toutes, sauf…

-Sommeil rapide ? lut Harry en attrapant une fiole avec précaution.

Il décapuchonna le philtre, et huma l'odeur qui s'en échappa. Elle avait exactement la même odeur sucrée que le thé que Marge lui avait servi.

-Putain…

Il reposa la fiole et s'éloigna de l'étagère, une boule au ventre. Avait-elle réservé le même sort à ses amis ? Où étaient Ron et Hermione ? Il les avait pourtant entendus discuter vivement alors qu'il était dans la chambre, en train de se préparer, et tout avait semblé normal !

Son regard se posa sur le sigle en métal, toujours posé sur la table. Il s'en approcha, et tendit une main pour l'agripper. Cependant, alors que son doigt se posa sur le médaillon, sa cicatrice le fit souffrir.

Il se retrouva au milieu de la mer, dans un fort sombre et sinistre. Il pouvait entendre au loin les cris suppliants, tous plus désespérés les uns que les autres. Il pouvait ressentir la magie vibrer autour de lui, comme de la vapeur s'échappant d'une casserole d'eau sur le feu. La magie qui venait ici venait pour y mourir. La folie était dans chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, et ses pieds nus frôlant le sol glacé avançaient sans peur.

-Tu en as mis, du temps à venir me chercher, marmonna une voix au fond du couloir.

Il s'en rapprocha avec assurance, et tendit la baguette qu'il avait en main en direction du loquet. _Elle n'est pas adaptée à ma magie._

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas qui fit sursauter la figure voilée d'obscurité, tapie au fond de la pièce. La mer faisait trembler les murs de pierre, pourtant si solides. La tempête à l'extérieur se déchainait, mais Harry sentait qu'il était exactement au bon endroit.

-Grindelwald, quel vieil homme tu fais, dit Harry d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.  
-Les années m'ont volé ma jeunesse, mais pas mon esprit. Je sais pourquoi tu es là.

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres du garçon alors qu'il s'approcha de Grindelwald, et se baissa à sa hauteur.

-Où est la baguette ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Je ne l'ai plus, et ce depuis longtemps.  
-Alors où l'as-tu laissée ? S'impatienta Harry en esquissant un geste menaçant avec sa baguette, ce qui fit sourire le criminel à ses pieds.  
-Ce n'est pas où, mais à _qui._

La réponse laissa Harry pantois, bien qu'il ne connaisse déjà la signification de tout cela. Il se redressa, et serra la baguette dans ses doigts crochus.

-Dumbledore. Encore lui, grogna-t-il.

Derrière lui, l'homme se mit à rire, d'abord dans un ricanement moqueur, qui se transforma vite en hilarité bien plus sombre. La colère monta en lui avec autant de violence que le vent secouant les portes en bois.

Harry sentit ses genoux fléchir alors qu'il reprit connaissance, la main toujours collée au pendentif. Il jeta sa main en arrière comme si ce dernier l'avait brûlé, et se retrouva contre l'évier, agrippant son torse alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Ce fut à ce moment même que Draco revint, l'air affolé.

-Harry ! Je…  
-Voici tes amis, Harry Potter.

La voix de la femme devança Draco, qui se retourna vivement et sursauta en voyant la femme se tenant juste derrière lui.

Hermione et Ron apparurent, visiblement en bonne santé. Ils regardèrent Harry avec curiosité, mais elle devint vite de l'inquiétude.

-Harry, tout va bien ? demanda Hermione.  
-Encore une de ces visions ? ajouta Ron en se rapprochant de lui, avant d'être stoppée par la main de Marge.

Cette dernière ne souriait plus, et avait perdu toute trace d'amabilité sur son visage. Quand elle se concentra sur Harry, son air était grave. Harry chercha instinctivement la baguette que Ron lui avait prêtée à l'arrière de son pantalon.

-Je sais que vous avez mis quelque chose dans le thé, dit-il avec méfiance.  
-Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! s'offusqua Ron.

Ron fusilla Harry du regard, mais ce dernier décida de l'ignorer pour le moment, et se concentrer sur la femme qui était soudainement prise de panique.

-Harry, elle les a appelé, annonça Draco d'une voix tremblante.  
-Qui ? demanda Harry.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Harry, tenta-t-elle de dire avec calme, en vain.  
-Les Mangemorts. Elle les a appelé, continua Draco.  
-Vous avez appelé les Mangemorts ? répéta Harry avec outrage.

La femme sembla choquée et perdue face à ces accusations, et leva les mains défensivement.

-Harry, arrête ! Ordonna Ron avec colère.  
-Ron, il l'a vue les appeler ! grogna Harry en pointant sa baguette sur la femme.  
-Harry, où as-tu trouvé cette baguette ? questionna Hermione avec la même colère que Ron.  
-Personne n'était avec moi ! Je ne comprends pas ! Cria la femme, faisant taire tout le monde.

Tous les regards de la pièce se portèrent sur elle, qui paniquait de plus en plus. Elle s'agrippait désormais les cheveux avec foie, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

-Je dois les protéger ! Je suis désolée ! Ils offrent l'immunité à qui apportera Harry Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je ne pouvais pas mettre Elia en danger ! Pleura-t-elle en se repliant sur elle-même.  
-Marge, qu'as-tu fait ?! souffla Ron sous le choc.  
-Harry, Ronald, il faut que vous me compreniez ! J'ai un enfant, j'ai une famille ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais j'étais obligée !  
-On a toujours le choix ! Cria Draco en s'approchant de la femme avec rage.  
-Draco, non ! s'opposa Harry, arrêtant net Draco dans son élan.

Le blond le regarda avec la même colère que lui-même pouvait ressentir, mais il savait que s'acharner sur cette femme n'avait aucune utilité. Elle s'en voulait déjà.

-On doit partir, maintenant ! S'écria Hermione.  
-Nos affaires sont en désordre dans les chambres, on n'aura jamais le temps, annonça Ron avec désolation.

Peter finit par apparaitre, un regard dur fixé sur sa femme. Cette dernière pleurait toujours, et ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Elle sursauta quand son mari prit la parole.

-Je vais les retenir. Ron, rassemble tout avec tes amis, et partez.  
-Ils vont découvrir que cet endroit existe ! bredouilla Ron, visiblement touché par le sort de l'Impasse des Murmures.  
-J'en prendrai la responsabilité. Marge, c'est de ta faute. Préviens les habitants avec un _Legilimens_. Dis-leur de se préparer au combat.

Marge resta silencieuse, agenouillée sur le sol. Elle renifla bruyamment plusieurs fois, puis finit par acquiescer, et se relever. Avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, son mari la prit par le bras, et la força à le regarder.

-On aura une discussion après tout ça. Tu as trahi notre ami Ron. Tu as mis en danger de mort ta propre fille. Tu m'as mis en danger, dit-il d'une voix basse et blessée.  
-Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, Peter. Je voulais vous protéger. Toujours.  
-Dépêche-toi, et prépare-toi. Mets Elia à l'abri.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, le regard plein d'émotions. Peter l'embrassa sur la joue, et la laissa partir, le visage contrit. Ron le fixa quelques instants, puis se dirigea en courant vers les chambres, suivi par Hermione. Harry, lui, resta au milieu de la cuisine, sa baguette pendant de sa main. Peter finit par le regarder avec intérêt.

-Tu as su qu'elle les avait appelés sans quitter la pièce. Comment ?demanda-t-il avec fragilité.  
-Un de nos amis a subi un maléfice, et il est bloqué dans une autre dimension. C'est une sorte de fantôme, mais vivant.

Peter arqua un sourcil devant tant d'honnêteté. Harry ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cacher ça, tant qu'il ne mentionnait pas le nom de Draco. Ce dernier le regardait avec crainte, lui faisant non de la tête dès que leurs regards se croisaient.

-Tu ne l'as mentionné à aucun moment, nota l'homme en croisant les bras.  
-Il préfère rester discret, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.  
-Beaucoup de gens préfèrent se terrer pendant la guerre. Beaucoup de jeunes ont disparu, et personne ne sait si c'est pour échapper aux Mangemorts, ou si c'est à cause d'eux.

Harry ferma les yeux, et revit les corps sans vie que les rafleurs transportaient dans les bois. Un frisson parcourut son être.

-Est-ce que vous avez des noms ? interrogea doucement Harry.  
-La famille McNamara a perdu leur fille. C'était une Poufsouffle. Il y a aussi une liste de noms transmis par Poudlard, des élèves qui ne sont pas revenus cette année : Rosa Shire, Penelope Sandbird, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Renée Hall, Steve Marbles, Logan Rainstorm. Ce n'est qu'une partie de la liste, et toi et tes amis y figurent également.

Harry se crispa au nom de ses amis. Il savait où ils étaient. Cependant, il fut étonné d'entendre le nom de Draco parmi ceux des élèves manquant à l'appel. Le Serpentard semblait tout aussi surpris.

-Draco Malfoy ? Le fils de Lucius Malfoy ? Demanda Harry, faisant semblant de ne pas connaitre le garçon.  
-Oui. Son père est un Mangemort, je ne vois pas pourquoi il manque à l'appel. Ses parents doivent sûrement se douter que Tu-Sais-Qui a le vent en poupe, ils ont dû l'envoyer quelque part à l'abri. Ils sont assez riches pour faire ça, de ce que j'ai compris.

Harry jeta un regard à Draco. Ce dernier ne semblait pas croire un seul instant que ces parents étaient à l'origine de son maléfice. Harry se rappela de sa rencontre avec Narcissa Malfoy, et pensa que c'était toujours une possibilité non-négligeable.

-Est-ce que l'Ordre le cherche comme ils cherchent les autres enfants disparus ? tenta Harry, dans l'espoir de récolter le plus d'informations possible.  
-Je ne pense pas. Personne ne s'inquiète pour un gamin comme lui.

Harry fut heurté par cette phrase, et vit que cela avait également affecté Draco, qui en sourit tristement. Il aurait voulu le rejoindre, mais cela aurait été étrange du point de vue de Peter. Heureusement, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la cuisine avec tous leurs sacs, y compris celui d'Harry. Au même moment, un énorme fracas, rapidement suivi de cris d'effroi, se fit entendre dans la rue.

-On doit y aller ! Cria Ron en fonçant vers la sortie.  
-Soyez prudents, et s'il vous plait, remportez cette guerre.

Harry fixa l'homme, puis hocha la tête avec détermination. Tout le monde arriva à la porte d'entrée, et Ron s'arrêta une dernière fois pour enlacer le père de famille.

-Prends soin d'Elia. Dis à Marge que je ne lui en veux pas. La peur nous rend fous.  
-Merci Ron. Fais attention à toi, mon ami.

Ils se sourirent, puis le groupe de fugitifs sortit dans la rue. Harry vit les ombres noires encercler la rue et s'abattre dans les constructions, apportant avec eux le feu et la destruction. Il prit son sac des mains d'Hermione, et le mit sur son dos. Il saisit la main de Draco, puis celle de Ron. Avant qu'ils ne transplannent, ils purent entendre la voix apeurée de Marge dans leurs esprits.

- _Habitants de l'Impasse des Murmures, préparez-vous au combat, mettez vos enfants en Sécurité ! Les Mangemorts sont à nos portes !_

 _ **Greetings and Salutations à vous, j'espère que vous allez bien !**_

 _ **J'ai été extrêmement occupée cette semaine, et je viens à peine de finir ce chapitre ! Heureusement qu'il est plus long que les autres, c'est ma façon de m'excuser de vous laisser sans chapitres pendant aussi longtemps !**_

 _ **Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont répondu à ma question au chapitre précédent, et je remercie encore plus tous ceux qui ont dit qu'ils aimeraient lire mon livre, je vous aime tous tellement !**_

 _ **Vers la fin de cette fanfiction, il se peut que je vous glisse le résumé de mon livre, si jamais il est fini entre temps !**_

 _ **En tous cas, merci à tous d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me lire, me suivre et commenter mes chapitres !**_

 _ **Je vous embrasse,**_  
 _ **MathBeth.**_


	25. March of the Witch Hunters

Chapitre 25

Ils apparurent dans une forêt dans un _crac_ bruyant. Essoufflés par cette fuite précipitée, ils tombèrent tous les quatre sur le sol enneigé, tentant de reprendre leur respiration dans un concert de souffles élaborés. Harry tremblait, ayant encore une partie de l'esprit de Voldemort en mémoire. Il détestait ces visions, emplies de haine et de soif de pouvoir, où il ne pouvait rien faire à part être spectateur de multiples massacres, de torture, ou bien encore de l'avancée de son ennemi dans sa quête de domination du monde des sorciers.

Draco fut le premier à se relever, une grimace figée sur son visage creux. Il regarda autour d'eux rapidement quand Harry en fit de même, il reconnut les environs comme étant la première forêt dans laquelle ils avaient séjourné.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous revenus ici ? Demanda Harry entre deux expirations.  
-Je devais réfléchir vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver autre chose, expliqua Hermione, qui semblait s'être calmée plus vite que les autres.  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Marge nous ait fait ça, marmonna Ron en gardant la tête baissée.  
-Tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà ? fit une voix caverneuse n'appartenant à aucun des membres du groupe, figeant les quatre jeunes sur place.

Harry fit volte-face, et tomba sur un groupe de rafleurs aux visages familiers. Celui qui venait de parler ressemblait à un prédateur, avec sa maigre stature, son sourire carnassier, ainsi que ses grands yeux bleus entourés d'un trait noir épais accentuant la folie dans leur lueur. Derrière lui se tenaient trois autres hommes, dont un aussi massif qu'un gorille, tenant sur son épaule ce qui semblait être un cadavre d'homme adulte. Ils ne semblaient pas brillants d'intelligence, mais leur aura laissait paraitre leur envie de tuer.

-Courrez ! Ordonna Harry à ses amis, qui lui obéirent dans la seconde.

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Harry prit ses jambes à son cou en direction du sud, et se lança dans une course frénétique à travers les bois. L'air froid lui brûlait les poumons, qui souffraient encore à cause du transplannage, mais il savait qu'échapper à ces hommes était une question de vie ou de mort il ne devait s'arrêter sous aucun prétexte.

En tournant la tête dès qu'il le pouvait, il vit que Draco et Ron étaient partis dans la même direction que lui, et que son ami roux se faisait rattraper à coups de grandes enjambées par le plus grand des rafleurs. Draco tentait de se rapprocher d'Harry tout en secouant les bras avec force en direction des rafleurs à leurs trousses, mais ses gestes ne produisirent aucune magie, ce qui sembla l'agacer autant que cela le paniquait.

Harry esquiva plusieurs arbres, slalomant aléatoirement entre eux pour créer plus de distance entre lui et l'homme aux allures de prédateur. Quand il voyait que son poursuivant se rapprochait trop, il lançait un sort dans sa direction, déclenchant une réaction surdimensionnée de la part de la baguette qu'il avait en main. Ses sorts créèrent des explosions de terre et de neige à plusieurs reprises Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, car le rafleur réussissait toujours à reprendre sa course.

-Harry, à droite ! hurla Draco tout en manquant de se prendre un arbre dans sa course.

Harry lui obéit, et descendit le long d'un petit chemin de terre en se concentrant pour ne pas trébucher sur les racines sortant du sol. En faisant attention, il réussit à prendre un peu de distance et laissa son assaillant plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Une fois que la terre se remit à former une pente montante, il releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Draco, qui lui adressa un hochement de tête entre deux souffles. Ensemble, ils se remirent à courir, accélérant le pas dès qu'ils pouvaient entendre le crissement de la neige derrière eux. Harry prit soin d'invoquer des pièges à certains endroits, priant pour que les rafleurs ne soient pas assez malins pour faire attention à l'endroit où ils mettaient les pieds. Plus loin dans les bois, ils purent entendre un hurlement de douleur rauque et puissant, ce qui permit à Harry de savoir qu'Hermione avait eu la même idée.

Un flash lumineux atterrit en plein sur le tronc d'un arbre à quelques pas de là où étaient Harry et Draco, les faisant sursauter violement. Draco marqua un écart et percuta Harry, qui manqua de tomber à cause de l'impact. Draco agrippa les vêtements du brun et l'attira sur un chemin en diagonale.

-On doit rejoindre Hermione ! annonça Draco d'une petite voix aigüe.

Harry sentait que le garçon à ses côtés était à bout de force. Il tremblait comme une feuille, et sa respiration était bien trop rapide.

-Encore un petit peu, Draco. Il faut tenir bon !

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais serra le tee-shirt d'Harry de sa main tremblante avant de se remettre à courir. Ils arrivèrent devant un tas de bois d'au moins quatre mètres, provenant sûrement de deux arbres s'étant entrechoqués en tombant. Draco se glissa entre les branches épaisses, et Harry le suivit tant bien que mal, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas indiquer au rafleur qu'ils étaient dans le coin.

-On devrait transplanner, murmura Draco alors qu'il tentait de respirer par le nez.  
-C'est trop dangereux avec cette baguette. On risquerait de se faire désartibuler.  
-Alors on doit rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

Draco semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir. Il était épuisé par la course folle, et il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Une de ses mains pâles serrait sa chemise noire comme s'il était sur le point de tirer dessus et l'arracher, et ses yeux gris s'emplissaient de grosses larmes d'effort. La main d'Harry vint se poser doucement sur celle de Draco, qui fut interpelé par le geste. Ils se regardèrent en silence alors que des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'eux. Draco fit une grimace et ferma les yeux.

-Harry ? Harry, est-ce que tu es là ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Harry étira son cou pour tenter d'apercevoir la figure de sa meilleure amie à travers les branches, et ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement de franchir ses lèvres quand il vit que c'était bien elle, et qu'elle était seule.

-Hermione, traverse le tas de bois, on te rejoint de l'autre côté ! indiqua Harry en commençant à bouger, Draco à sa suite.  
-Ron est avec toi ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau avec panique.  
-Non, juste Draco. Il était parti de notre côté, mais on l'a perdu en route !  
-Bon sang !

Quand Harry refit surface, il put enfin voir le visage rougi de son amie, ainsi que ses yeux inquiets. Il aurait pu l'enlacer sur place, mais il entendit quelqu'un leur courir après. Ils se retournèrent pour commencer à s'enfuir dans l'autre direction, cependant les deux autres rafleurs se tenaient déjà à quelques mètres d'eux, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, et surtout Ron emprisonné par leur poigne de fer. Hermione sortit vivement sa baguette de sa manche, mais au lieu de la pointer sur leurs ennemis, elle la pointa sur Harry.

-Désolée.

Un éclair jaillit de la baguette de la jeune fille et électrisa douloureusement le visage d'Harry, qui fut projeté en arrière par la force du sort. Il entendit Draco crier son nom au loin, mais il était trop sonné pour pouvoir déchiffrer ce que le garçon lui disait. Alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et pourquoi son visage le faisait autant souffrir, quelque chose lui agrippa violement le bras et le força à se relever. Ses yeux, suivant le mouvement, finirent par se poser sur le regard du rafleur aux yeux maquillés de noir.

-Dis donc, t'as une sale gueule, toi. Je me rappelais pas que tu étais aussi moche quand on a commencé à vous courser, fit-il remarquer avec méfiance.  
-Peut-être que quelque chose l'a piqué, supposa le plus grand des trois, d'une voix grave et bête.  
-Abruti, la gamine lui a lancé un sort ! grogna le premier sans quitter Harry des yeux. C'est quoi, vos noms ?

Harry quitta son attaquant des yeux et chercha ses amis. Hermione avait été attrapée par les cheveux par le dernier rafleur, et des larmes de défaite coulaient le long de ses joues. Ron avait le teint verdâtre qu'il arborait dans les moments graves. Draco, lui, allait et venait dans le champ de vision d'Harry en secouant les bras, cherchant à toucher le rafleur de ses mains.

-Arrêtez ! Ça suffit ! criait-il. Harry, je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'entendes !

La voix du blond était encore étouffée, comme un bruit distant passant à travers le bourdonnement sourd emplissant la tête d'Harry. Ce dernier fixa silencieusement Draco, battant simplement des cils pour lui prouver qu'il l'écoutait, tant bien que mal.

-Harry, je sais qui sont ces gars. Faites-vous passer pour des sang mêlés. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils sachent pour He….  
-Hey, l'abruti ! héla le rafleur tout en secouant Harry. Tu vas me répondre, oui ?

Harry resta muet quelques secondes, observant Draco une dernière fois avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme en face de lui, qui le fixait comme s'il était une bête de foire.

-Vernon Dudley, sang-mêlé, finit-il par articuler avec difficulté. Quelque chose clochait avec sa mâchoire.  
-Et tes amis ?

Hermione gémit plus loin, ce qui fit réagir Ron, qui se mit à crier des injures à l'encontre de l'homme qui retenait leur amie. L'audition d'Harry revenait peu à peu, et il put entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui avec plus d'aisance.

-Je te jure sale crevure, si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux… !  
-Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu n'as même plus ta baguette, gamin. Vos noms, maintenant ! ordonna l'homme qui tenait Hermione, tout en secouant le poing tenant une partie des cheveux de celle-ci, la faisant gémir à nouveau.  
-Pénélope Deauclaire… sang-mêlée… mentit Hermione en fixant le sol.

L'homme qui tenait Harry se retourna vers son groupe, sans lâcher Harry pour autant. Il fit un geste de la main au plus grand rafleur, qui s'affaira à sortit un petit carnet puis à le feuilleter d'une main avec attention. Au bout de trente secondes de silence pesant, il releva la tête vers l'homme-prédateur.

-Il n'y a pas de Vernon Dudley ni de Pénélope Deauclaire sur la liste, chef.  
-Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être importants, commenta le rafleur tenant Hermione.  
-Mais pas insignifiants non plus. Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à celui-ci, et ce qu'ils faisaient à transplanner dans les bois.

L'homme, qui avait l'air d'être leur chef, tourna la tête vers Harry et se concentra sur les traits de son visage. Maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention, le jeune Griffondor sentait des boursouflures à plusieurs endroits, et il savait que sa mâchoire n'était plus droite. Un de ses yeux était à moitié clos, et il avait du mal à le fermer. En se basant sur l'expression dubitative de l'homme lui faisant face, il se dit qu'il ne devait plus ressembler à quoi que ce soit, encore moins à Harry Potter.

-On fait quoi, on les relâche ? questionna le rafleur tenant Ron.

Leur chef plissa les yeux, et rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de Harry, qui tenta de reculer, en vain. Draco se rapprocha avec colère, et sa main prit, cette fois, appui sur l'épaule du rafleur.

-Lâche. Le.

Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête, et tressaillit avec la force de quelqu'un venant de recevoir un _Doloris_ raté. Il se retourna brusquement, et fixa le vide d'un air effaré. Après avoir scruté les environs sans que son regard ne tombe sur Draco, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il revint sur Harry, la surprise et une peur nouvelle brillant dans les yeux.

-Il y a un truc étrange chez eux. Vous savez où on doit les emmener, dit-il froidement, tentant de cacher le doute dans sa voix.  
-Non, surtout pas ! s'écria Draco en essayant de tirer l'homme en arrière. Ne les emmenez pas là-bas ! Je vous en prie ! Ils vont les tuer !

La main de Draco passa soudainement à travers l'épaule du chef, ce qui le fit grogner de rage. Il s'éloigna en courant vers l'homme qui tenait le carnet et il tenta de lui asséner un coup de poing, mais son effort fut à nouveau soldé d'un échec. Harry tenta de se débattre en voyant Draco paniquer autant, mais le rafleur lui lança un sort qui l'assomma en un clin d'œil.


	26. Wickedness Must Be Punished

Chapitre 26

Harry se réveilla avec l'estomac retourné ainsi qu'une douleur intense et lancinante au niveau de la tempe. Il mit du temps à pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, et se rappeler que l'un d'eux ne pouvait s'ouvrir à plus de la moitié. Prenant peu à peu conscience de ses alentours, il comprit qu'il se trouvait toujours en extérieur, et qu'il avait été ligoté grâce à la magie. Il faisait désormais nuit, et il flottait au milieu du groupe de rafleurs le long de grandes haies parfaitement entretenues. En tendant légèrement le cou, il put apercevoir Hermione et Ron suivre le mouvement à contrecœur, leurs mains étroitement liées. Quand Ron s'aperçut qu'Harry était désormais réveillé, il esquissa un mouvement vers son ami, mais il fut retenu par Hermione, qui secoua légèrement la tête pour lui intimer de ne rien dire. Harry chercha ensuite Draco du regard, mais le jeune blond resta introuvable.

Le groupe arriva bientôt devant un immense portail noir, aux longs pics en fer s'élevant à plusieurs mètres du sol. Un des rafleurs effectua un geste de sa baguette en direction d'Harry, et ce dernier sentit son corps s'alourdir tandis qu'il descendait doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il mette pied à terre. L'endroit était austère, avec son ciel orageux et ses longues allées en gravier menant vers un immense manoir en pierre banches, et n'inspirait rien qui vaille au garçon. Une figure sortit justement du manoir et s'avança vers eux rapidement, ses pas crissant de plus en plus dans le gravier au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du groupe. Le grand gorille empoigna l'épaule d'Harry sans ménagement, le força s'avancer jusqu'au portail, et colla son visage contre le métal glacé le temps que la silhouette atteigne la grille. Quand Harry put ouvrir l'œil sans risquer de le crever avec un les pics du portail, son sang se glaça.

-Qu'il est affreux. Pourquoi l'avez-vous amené ici ? demanda la voix nasillarde de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
-Son profil ne correspond à aucun sorcier connu, expliqua le rafleur qui avait tout l'air d'être le chef de la bande.  
-Mais je m'en fiche de ça, emmenez-le au ministère !  
-Madame, regardez-le bien. 

Harry sentit la poigne dans ses cheveux se serrer, le forçant à relever la tête. Son regard parcourut le visage anguleux de la sorcière, qui le fixait avec dégout. Elle fronça les sourcils en l'observant avec attention, puis laissa son regard glisser sur ses amis, particulièrement sur Hermione. Tout à coup, elle sembla bien plus intéressée par la prise des rafleurs.

-Amenez-les dans la grande salle, ordonna-t-elle dans un souffle, sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

Le portail s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, et le groupe fut mené en direction du manoir par Bellatrix, qui sautillait comme une petite fille tout en riant d'une joie malsaine. Harry scanna l'endroit et comprit en voyant les grands paons blancs se balader dans les jardins à l'herbe sèche qu'ils avaient atterri chez les Malfoy. Autrefois, l'endroit avait probablement été magnifique, avec ses grands espaces verts, ses fontaines taillées dans la pierre blanche, et ses massifs de fleurs longeant les nombreuses allées. Désormais, il ne restait que des ronces poussant dans les graviers et des statues en ruines, leurs morceaux jonchant le sol. Harry comprit l'anxiété de Draco maintenant qu'il était témoin des ravages que les Mangemorts faisaient même dans leur propre camp. En pensant à Draco, Harry se retourna pour le chercher, mais il fut rapidement secoué par le rafleur, l'obligeant à regarder devant eux pour continuer à marcher.

L'intérieur du manoir était aussi grand et froid que son extérieur, mais la pénombre y était bien plus présente. Ils passèrent devant de grandes pièces vides, certaines ressemblant à des chambres, certaines desquelles émanaient une forte trace de magie noire, faisant frissonner Harry. Ils montèrent un grand escalier pour enfin arriver dans une grande salle ouverte, dans laquelle se trouvait d'immenses vitres sales aux épais rideaux ouverts laissant entrer la lumière froide du ciel nuageux extérieur, une cheminée allumée, trois sofas minutieusement brodés avec du fil d'or éparpillés aux quatre coins d'un sol tapissé, et surtout Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, qui se tenaient au milieu de la pièce, l'expression grave. Narcissa tenait un verre de vin d'une main, et ferma les yeux quand Bellatrix apparut accompagnée des rafleurs tenant fermement leurs prisonniers. Le couple n'avait plus cette expression hautaine, et ne transpiraient plus la supériorité. Leurs traits étaient froids et ridés, et la fatigue était évidente sur leurs visages.

-Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix aussi tremblante que ses mains.  
-Le garçon tout défiguré, je crois que c'est notre cher petit Potter.

Le regard terne de Lucius se mit à briller à la mention d'Harry, et il fut soudainement très alerte à ce qui se disait.

-Comment l'ont-ils attrapé ? questionna-t-il en s'approchant avec précaution.  
-Ils ont transplanné juste devant nous. Un vrai coup de chance, expliqua le rafleur qui tenait Ron.

Bellatrix s'approcha d'Harry, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, et le saisit par les cheveux, lui tirant un grognement plaintif. Elle l'attira jusqu'à Narcissa et Lucius, puis lui asséna un coup de pied derrière le genou pour le faire tomber sur le tapis dans un bruit étouffé. Bellatrix releva la tête d'Harry, et dégagea ses cheveux de son front pour exposer l'endroit où résidait habituellement sa cicatrice. Harry tenta de bouger la tête pour chercher Draco dans la pièce, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que ses parents, qui avaient l'air tout sauf enthousiastes à l'idée qu'Harry Potter soit chez eux. Le jeune sorcier commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Draco. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

-Il ne ressemble pas à Harry Potter, murmura Narcissa, ses lèvres formant une grimace alors qu'elle parlait.

-Approche toi, regarde ses yeux ! Regarde cette cicatrice ! C'est lui !

-Elle n'a rien en commun avec la cicatrice de Potter, Bellatrix. Si on se trompe de personne, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous tuera ! interjeta Lucius avec un ton anxieux.

-Mais la petite sang-de-bourbe est bonne en maléfices, rappelle-toi ce que Draco nous avait dit ! De plus, que feraient les deux autres gamins sans leur cher sauveur ?

Le visage de Narcissa se ferma immédiatement à la mention de son fils. Elle se retourna, et s'éloigna de quelques pas tout en sirotant son verre anxieusement. Lucius, lui, s'agenouilla en face d'Harry pour étudier son visage avec attention.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, cela aurait été plus facile s'il avait été là. Toute cette obsession sur Potter aurait pu nous servir à quelque chose, marmonna Bellatrix en resserrant sa poigne dans les mèches brunes d'Harry, qui étouffa une plainte en serrant les dents.  
-À qui la faute ? Il est parti à cause de toi ! sanglota Narcissa en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Bellatrix.

Harry regarda la mère de Draco du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière était encore plus maigre que son fils ses joues formaient des creux sous ses pommettes, et des cernes s'étaient formés sous ses yeux marrons, encore plus ternes que ceux de Lucius. La femme était de toute évidence très affectée par la disparition de Draco, et semblait récalcitrante à l'idée d'aider Bellatrix dans l'identification d'Harry. Quand Harry posa son regard sur Lucius, il put également y lire de l'hésitation.

-Ce n'est pas parce que Draco a trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous devez en faire de même, Narcissa. Approche-toi et regarde le jeune garçon, dis-moi ce que tu vois ! Ordonna la sorcière folle d'un ton autoritaire.

Narcissa la défia du regard, des larmes perlant dans ses grands yeux sombres. Elle ajusta sa posture, et posa enfin ses yeux sur Harry.

-Je ne reconnais pas Harry Potter, annonça-t-elle froidement, avant de finir son verre de vin en une gorgée.  
-Dommage. Et toi Lucius ? Ne sois pas timide, dis-moi ce que voient tes yeux, toi qui as si souvent affronté Potter.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux, et ce dernier sut qu'il l'avait reconnu malgré le maléfice. L'estomac du jeune sorcier se mit à se tordre douloureusement alors qu'il comprit que c'était la fin pour lui et ses amis. Il avait échoué, et Voldemort avait gagné. Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour rendre son verdict, mais il hésita au dernier instant. Ses yeux s'emplirent d'une profonde mélancolie alors qu'il parla :

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit Potter. Il ne lui ressemble pas.

Bellatrix tira un grand coup sur les cheveux d'Harry, le projetant à terre. Elle grogna de rage, avant d'ordonner aux rafleurs de saisir le brun avec de grands gestes saccadés.

-Puisque personne ici ne semble faire preuve de bon sens, je vais m'occuper de cette histoire moi-même ! Emmenez les deux garçons aux cachots, et laissez-moi seule avec la sang-de-bourbe ! Nous allons avoir une petite discussion entre filles.

Les rafleurs acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent dans l'instant. L'un d'eux attrapa Harry par le bras et le mena jusqu'aux escaliers, bientôt suivi du plus grand des rafleurs qui tenait désormais Ron alors que ce dernier tentait désespérément de se dégager de son emprise. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la grande salle, ils entendirent Bellatrix crier sur le dernier rafleur restant, avant qu'un grand fracas métallique ne résonne dans le manoir.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? C'est à moi ! C'était dans mon coffre ! Hurlait-elle. Qui a pris cette épée dans mon coffre ?!

Les deux garçons ne purent entendre la suite de la conversation, étant désormais bien trop loin pour distinguer clairement les paroles de la sorcière. Ils furent guidés à travers une autre aile du manoir que celle qu'ils avaient prise à l'aller, celle-ci menant droit aux sous-sols. Après un autre escalier descendant, il n'y avait sur leur chemin qu'un simple couloir sombre menant à une grande porte munie d'un loquet en bois. Le grand gorille le leva d'un coup de main et ouvrit la porte en grand, la faisant claquer sur le mur adjacent. Harry put voir des silhouettes se découper dans les angles sombres de la pièce seulement éclairé par des chandelles fixées aux murs, et ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que ces silhouettes appartenaient à ses amis retenus en otage. Les rafleurs poussèrent les deux jeunes sorciers dans la pièce, puis refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Se sentant observé, Harry fixa les ombres en retour, osant à peine respirer.

-Ils ont gardé Hermione, il faut qu'on aille la sauver ! S'écria Ron en frappant sur la porte, la présence des autres personnes dans le cachot semblant être le cadet de ses soucis.

-Harry ? appela la voix douce de Luna. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?

La jeune fille sortit de la pénombre et s'approcha de ses amis avec un grand sourire. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir ainsi que quelques cicatrices sur la joue gauche, mais elle semblait aller bien. Dean Thomas s'avança à son tour, et adressa aux garçons un signe de tête amical.

-Luna, Dean ! Dieu merci vous n'avez rien, s'exclama Harry en enlaçant doucement Luna. Draco m'avait dit que vous étiez là depuis quelques temps, j'avais peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose.  
-Draco ? Malfoy ? demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça ? On ne l'a pas vu depuis Poudlard. Il n'est pas venu nous voir une seule fois. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a ton visage Harry ?

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira Ron. On est content que vous n'ayez rien.

Dean hocha la tête, et serra la main de Ron lorsque celui-ci la lui tendit. Harry commença à sentir son visage bouger et se remettre en place il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le maléfice ne fasse plus effet.

-On doit trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, dit Harry en regardant tout autour de lui. Si Draco était là ce serait plus simple.  
-Attends, il n'est plus avec nous ? S'étonna Ron. Il est resté avec sa famille en haut ?  
-Non, il a disparu. Je ne le vois plus depuis que j'ai été assommé.

Ron se mordit la lèvre tout en réfléchissant. Harry s'activa à chercher une issue ou un quelconque élément pouvant lui servir pour s'enfuir d'ici.

-Attends, je ne comprends pas, intervint Dean. Malfoy est de notre côté maintenant ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de le voir ?  
-C'est une longue histoire, répéta Harry. On pense qu'il a subi un maléfice, et maintenant je suis le seul à le voir. Sa famille ne sait pas qu'il est ici, donc c'est un avantage pour nous. Je n'arrive plus à le voir, ça c'est le problème.  
-Tu as vu que Malfoy père ne t'a pas reconnu ? Je trouve ça bizarre.  
-Tu as vu la mère de Draco, surtout ? renchérit Harry en se frottant le crâne. Elle a refusé de m'identifier. Ils ne savent probablement pas ce qui est arrivé à leur enfant, je suis leur seul espoir, et ils le savent.  
-Dans tous les cas, on doit sortir d'ici. Ce sortilège d'Hermione commence à ne plus faire effet.  
-Impossible de sortir d'ici, nous avons tout essayé, annonça tristement une voix venant du fond du cachot. 

Harry et Ron se tournèrent en direction de la voix et virent le père de Luna sortir des ombres, accompagné par un des gobelins de Gringotts, coiffé d'une longue natte brune et arborant de petits yeux sournois.

-La porte résiste aux coups et aux sortilèges, on ne peut rien faire à part attendre.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, puis décida de tenter quelque chose. Il se baissa et saisit le bout de miroir présent dans sa chaussette, puis le brandit devant son visage. Comme d'habitude, son visage ne se refléta pas dans le bris de glace, mais après quelques secondes il put voir un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnants le regarder avec intérêt.

-Aidez-nous, s'il vous plait.

Il resta dans une attente silencieuse durant quelques instants, mais bientôt Dobby apparut dans un craquement, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

-Monsieur Potter a demandé de l'aide ? questionna-t-il.  
-Dobby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je suis venu au secours d'Harry Potter, bien sûr ! Dobby sera toujours là pour Harry Potter.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, et Harry urgea tout le monde de retourner se cacher dans les ténèbres. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Pettigrew, seul Harry et Ron étaient visibles.

-Je veux le gobelin, siffla l'homme trapu.

Harry resta muet, prêt à défier l'ancien ami de son père si nécessaire. Cependant, le dit gobelin finit par refaire surface, et s'avança bravement jusqu'à son tortionnaire, qui le saisit sans ménagement avant de refermer la porte sans dire un mot de plus. Quand le silence revint autour d'eux, Harry et Ron se retournèrent pour regarder Dobby, qui se tenait désormais face à Harry.

-Dobby, tu peux transplanner dans et hors de cette cage ?  
-Bien sûr monsieur Potter, Dobby a été elfe de maison dans la demeure Malfoy. Dobby peut faire ça les yeux fermés. 

Harry se mordit la langue en cogitant un plan. Ron, lui, était retourné à la porte et la tâtait à la recherche d'un moyen pour l'ouvrir, tout en grognant quelque chose à propos d'Hermione. Quand un cri aigu se fit entendre, bien que presque imperceptible, Harry sut ce qu'il avait à faire.

-Dobby, tu pourrais nous prendre avec toi ?  
-Bien sûr ! S'exclama l'elfe.  
-Alors tu vas prendre Dean, Luna et son père avec toi. Dans dix minutes, tu viendras nous chercher Ron, Hermione et moi dans la grande salle avec la cheminée, d'accord ?

-C'est comme si c'était fait, monsieur Potter ! Mais où est monsieur Malfoy ? Ne vient-il pas avec nous ?  
-Je vais le chercher. S'il est là, il viendra avec nous.  
-Emmène les à la chaumière aux coquillages, indiqua Ron, avant de se tourner vers Harry. Aies confiance.

Dobby sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose, mais il se retint au dernier moment, se contentant de hocher la tête. Il tendit les bras pour se tenir prêt, et Luna fut la première à s'avancer pour prendre doucement la main calleuse de l'elfe.

-Quand vous voulez, monsieur, dit-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
-Monsieur ? Dobby l'aime beaucoup ! chantonna l'elfe en retour.

Les deux autres sorciers s'avancèrent et imitèrent la jeune fille, mais avant de partir Dobby dit une dernière chose à Harry :

-Dobby sait que monsieur Malfoy ne peut pas être loin, il ne vous a pas laissé tomber. Monsieur Malfoy a envoyé Dobby sauver Harry Potter avant la deuxième année à Poudlard. Monsieur Draco Malfoy ne voulait pas que monsieur Potter ne meure à cause des actions de son père.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Ainsi, Dobby n'était pas venu de son plein gré chez Harry mais Draco le lui avait demandé ? Depuis combien de temps Draco veillait-il sur Harry ?

-Merci, Dobby. Je vais chercher Draco.

Dobby acquiesça, puis disparut dans le même craquement que celui dans lequel il était arrivé. Ron et Harry étaient désormais seuls dans le cachot, et il était temps de prendre les armes, et d'aller secourir Hermione.

 _Greetings and Salutations, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
Je voulais m'excuser de l'atroce retard que j'ai, la fac a vraiment pris tout mon temps libre je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi ! Mais les partiels sont enfin terminés, j'ai enfin mon année, il est donc grand temps de continuer cette fanfiction et de la terminer !  
Je suis contente d'être de retour, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant ! _

_Je vous embrasse,  
MathBeth_


	27. Seeking Good

Chapitre 27

Ils attendirent que des bruits de pas se fassent à nouveau entendre de l'autre côté de la porte pour se coller contre le mur. Le loquet fut enlevé, puis la porte fut ouverte. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Harry et Ron se jetèrent sur Pettigrew, qui produisit un son de surprise étouffé par la manche d'Harry. Tandis qu'Harry retenait l'homme du mieux qu'il pouvait, Ron s'affaira à chercher sa baguette, qu'il finit par trouver dans le pli de sa manche.

- _Petrificus Totalus !_

L'homme à la face de rat se raidit instantanément, puis tomba au sol, manquant d'entrainer Harry dans sa chute. Ce dernier adressa un signe de tête à Ron, avant de se précipiter le long du couloir sombre par lequel ils avaient été menés une heure plus tôt. Ils gravirent silencieusement les marches en pierre, et pétrifièrent un des rafleurs en arrivant en haut. Ron l'attrapa à temps pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit en tombant, et en profita pour lui voler sa baguette et la lancer à Harry. Les deux jeunes entreprirent ensuite de retrouver leur chemin à travers les longs couloirs du manoir, passant par de nombreuses pièces qu'ils n'avaient pas vues à l'aller. Harry jura plusieurs fois, se demandant où pouvait être Draco dans ce dédalle qui semblait sans fin.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au bas de l'escalier menant à la grande salle, Ils purent entendre des personnes parler, plus particulièrement la voix de Bellatrix monologuer longuement, entrecoupée par son rire malsain. Hermione sanglotait alors qu'elle posait sa question :

-Cette épée était dans mon coffre à Gringotts. Comment l'as-tu eue ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je vous en prie… pleurait Hermione faiblement.

Ron était prêt à se jeter au secours de son amie, mais Harry le retint. S'ils n'avaient pas de plan, c'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment approcher Bellatrix, il entendit un petit grésillement juste à côté de son oreille. Quand il tourna la tête, il vit son vif d'or flottant à ses côtés, dans l'attente. Il tâtonna sa poche, surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il n'y était plus. Il prit l'objet délicatement, sentant la pulpe de ses doigts vibrer à son contact, et le rangea dans la poche de son jean, en prenant soin de bien le caler au fond pour ne pas qu'il ressorte. Silencieusement, il monta quelques marches, juste assez pour pouvoir voir la scène sans être repéré par les Malfoy.

Bellatrix était accroupie au-dessus d'Hermione, qui était allongée sur son dos, un bras nu retenu par les doigts crochus de la femme Mangemort. Du sang coulait lentement le long de son avant-bras, tandis que la jeune fille sanglotait et suppliait dans un flot de paroles incompréhensibles de là où se tenait Harry. En étudiant le reste de la pièce, il vit le visage horrifié de Narcissa, ainsi que celui contrit de Lucius, qui avait décidé de détourner le regard de cette séance de torture. Il vit également le gobelin, qui se tenait stoïquement dans un coin de la pièce, décidé à ne pas bouger d'un pouce alors que Bellatrix faisait du mal à la jeune sorcière. Harry était sur le point de réfléchir à la marche à suivre lorsqu'un détail l'interpella.

Draco était présent.

Il se tenait derrière sa mère, droit comme un i, bien qu'il semblât souffrir le martyr. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, d'un gris bien plus pâle que d'habitude, et sa peau ressemblait à de la porcelaine fine, prête à se fêler au moindre choc. Il était de toute évidence très mal en point, comme quand il avait besoin de toucher Harry pour recharger son énergie. Il leva un bras tremblant et tenta de s'accrocher à sa mère, mais son geste fut vain car il ne fit que la traverser. Il bougea alors de son emplacement initial pour se rapprocher d'Hermione, auprès de qui il s'agenouilla.

-Tu dois tenir, ne leur dis rien…. Tu ne sais rien, tu ne mérites pas ça… Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione je suis désolé…. C'est de notre faute…

Harry fronça les sourcils en écoutant la voix frêle de Draco qui semblait sur le point de se briser à chaque mot. Bellatrix finit par se redresser, finalement désintéressée de sa proie, comme un félin ayant assez joué.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à me débarrasser de celle-là, annonça-t-elle avec ennui  
-Non, je t'en prie ! cria Draco en tendant les mains vers sa tante dans un geste suppliant.  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir, grogna Ron en se levant _. Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Bellatrix vola dans les airs, et les deux garçons se précipitèrent dans la grande salle. Tout le monde se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, Narcissa et Lucius sortirent leurs baguettes à leur tour et se mirent en position de combat, mais Bellatrix les stoppa d'un geste vif du bras.

-Attendez un instant !

Le monde sembla se figer dans cette salle alors que tous les regards se posèrent sur Harry, qui se contenta de fixer le visage désespéré de Draco, toujours au chevet d'Hermione. Il sentit une vive douleur le prendre au visage, et bientôt ses traits se mirent à bouger, reformant peu à peu son vrai visage alors que le maléfice disparaissait. Bellatrix révéla ses dents dans un sourire carnassier, et se jeta sur Hermione, l'attrapant par les cheveux pour la relever et la coller contre elle, formant une barrière entre elle et ses assaillants. De sa main libre, elle sortit un couteau d'un des pans de sa robe noire et le colla contre la carotide de la jeune sorcière.

-Si l'un d'entre vous tente quoi que ce soit, elle meurt, prévint-t-elle avec jubilation.

-Harry ! Cria Draco en se relevant avec difficulté, les yeux plissés par l'effort. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu me vois !

Harry hésita à répondre, mais finit par adresser au blond un hochement de tête. Instantanément, le visage de Draco se détendit et un léger sourire fatigué prit place sur ses lèvres.

-Lâchez les baguettes ! ordonna Bellatrix. Narcissa, va les chercher !

La mère de Draco s'exécuta, se rapprochant prudemment des deux jeunes, l'air hagard. Ron résista quand elle agrippa la baguette qu'il tenait, mais finit par céder après avoir jeté un regard sur Hermione, terrifiée et vulnérable. Harry, lui, n'opposa aucune résistance, mais prit soin de fixer Narcissa dans les yeux. Cette dernière tint son regard, mais bientôt ses yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes et elle dut s'éloigner, les baguettes en main.

Le triomphe était lisible sur les traits fous de Bellatrix, alors qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir la main sur Harry Potter. La main tenant le couteau ne tenait pas en place, et entailla légèrement la base du cou d'Hermione, qui gémit de douleur. La femme se mit à ricaner, fière de sa malveillance.

-Regardez qui nous avons là ! C'est Harry Potter, pile à l'heure pour le seigneur des Ténèbres ! Si Draco avait été là, il aurait eu l'honneur de l'appeler pour le lui livrer ! Quel dommage… Lucius, c'est à toi que revient cet honneur désormais.

Lucius Malfoy tiqua à la mention de son fils, et sembla hésiter à s'exécuter. Il jeta un regard vers sa femme, au visage crispé de chagrin, et finit par relever sa manche avec une lenteur extrême.

-Dépêche-toi, nous n'avons pas tout notre temps ! S'impatienta la Mangemort.

Alors que Lucius ouvrit la bouche, prêt à pointer sa baguette sur son bras pour invoquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un crissement strident se fit entendre au niveau du plafond. Intrigué, Harry releva la tête et aperçut Dobby, enroulé autour de l'attache en métal du grand lustre de la grande salle, en train de dévisser le lustre pendant au-dessus de Bellatrix, Draco et Hermione.

-Draco, Hermione, attention ! Cria Harry de toutes ses forces.

Le lustre tomba d'un coup, et Harry put voir Draco invoquer le restant de sa force pour tirer sur Hermione, la libérant de l'emprise de Bellatrix qui hurla et se jeta en dehors du champ d'impact. Hermione et Draco, eux, furent projetés vers l'avant, juste assez près pour qu'Harry et Ron puissent venir les chercher. Ron enlaça Hermione avec force, laissant la jeune fille pleurer contre son épaule alors qu'Harry s'approcha de Draco en lui tendant les mains.

-Je suis là, Draco, je suis là ! Touche-moi, tu as besoin de forces, vite !

Draco semblait ne pas en revenir, et mit longtemps à comprendre ce que Harry venait de lui dire. Quand l'information fut enregistrée par le jeune sorcier, ce dernier rampa jusqu'à lui et s'accrocha à lui, posant ses mains partout où la peau était visible. S'ils n'avaient pas été en situation de danger imminent, Harry aurait pu l'embrasser sur place.

Les mains froides de Draco parcoururent le visage d'Harry alors que ses yeux se remplissaient peu à peu de vie, et bientôt le jeune Malfoy reprit des couleurs et de la force. Quand il fut assez rétabli pour se relever, Harry invita tout le monde à faire de même. Vérifiant que la panique était toujours présente chez les adversaires, il ne put s'empêcher de s'assurer avant tout que Draco allait bien.

-Tu vas mieux ? souffla le brun, posant une main sur la joue creuse de son amant.  
-Je ne sais pas, l'espace d'un instant je… (Draco sembla tout à coup en grande détresse, mais il continua de parler.) J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. J'ai eu si peur. Quand ils vous ont emmené ici…

-On va quitter cet endroit, ne t'en fais pas, rassura Harry.  
-Ma mère… Elle…

Harry quitta Draco des yeux puis les posa sur la femme, qui le dévisageait avec un choc évident dans le regard. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, et ses yeux bougeaient frénétiquement autour d'Harry, probablement dans la recherche de son fils. Harry se rappela qu'il était le seul à le voir, mais également que le jeune blond était considéré comme un traitre fugitif en ces lieux. Dans un geste de retrait, il chercha la main de Draco pour la serrer dans la sienne.

-Draco, comment ça… ? souffla Narcissa, incrédule.  
-Maman….

-Elle ne te voit pas, Draco, informa Harry sans quitter la femme des yeux.

Draco ne perdit pas un instant et se rua vers sa mère, esquivant la main de Harry qui tenta de le retenir. Sa mère ne vit rien venir, et fut surprise quand les baguettes présentes dans sa main furent projetées dans les airs, après un coup de main violent de la part de Draco. Ce dernier profita de la panique de sa mère pour s'avancer vers les fauteuils et y retrouver les baguettes appartenant au groupe. Avant de revenir vers ses alliés, il tendit le cou et regarda quelque chose posé sur la cheminée. De là où Harry était, il distingua une autre baguette, ressemblant fortement à celle de Draco.

-Prends-la ! Héla-t-il, avant de se concentrer sur Bellatrix, qui s'était relevée, folle de rage.

-Elfe débile, tu as failli me tuer ! s'écria-t-elle, soufflant sur une mèche de ses cheveux frisés en bataille pour la dégager de son visage déformé par la colère.  
-Oh, Dobby ne voulait pas tuer, non ! Juste blesser gravement ! chantonna l'elfe, fier de lui.  
-Tu vas le payer ! Gronda Lucius en tendant sa baguette vers le groupe.

L'elfe de maison fronça les sourcils et claqua des doigts, envoyant l'homme aux cheveux blancs valser dans les airs, puis s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Narcissa ne paya que très peu d'attention à son mari, toujours plongée dans le choc d'avoir entendu le nom de son fils sortir de la bouche d'Harry Potter.

-C'est impossible, chuchota-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur Harry. Il n'est pas ici. 

Harry ne répondit pas, mais fixa durement la sorcière. Draco lui faisait confiance car c'était sa mère, mais pas lui.

-Il est temps de partir, Dobby, dit-il, rapprochant son groupe de l'elfe qui leur tendit les mains.

Draco s'élança pour les rejoindre, tendant une main vers Harry, main que ce dernier serra dès qu'il fut assez près. Une fois que tout le monde fut présent, il indiqua à Dobby qu'ils pouvaient quitter les lieux.

Mais Harry ne vit pas la lame de Bellatrix assez vite, cette dernière fonçant droit sur lui. Draco décida de s'interposer, juste à temps avant que tous ne disparaissent, laissant leurs ennemis bredouille dans ce grand et sinistre manoir.

 _ **Greetings and salutations, je suis heureuse de vous soumettre ce chapitre ! J'ai validé mon année, je suis donc totalement disponible pour écrire la suite de cette fanfiction !**_

 _ **Merci encore d'être aussi nombreux à me lire et à me suivre dans cette aventure, vous êtes les meilleurs !**_

 _ **Bises, MathBeth.**_


End file.
